Truelight
by cherry10403
Summary: Planet Alstania is about to begin a new era; the era of the element, fire. Bella Swan, prodigy of fire, now faces the most challenging years of her life, to protect her people and the hexagram of elements. Will she succeed or will evil strike once more?
1. Chap 1: The Era of the Ruby

_**Truelight- the Hexagram of Elements**_

**Disclaimer: I am most certainly not Stephanie Meyer, and I therefore did not write the Twilight Book Series, or the Host for that matter, which I haven't even read yet. I do however love Celtic jewellery, the Lion King, my piano, my clarinet… and the Audi R8 Spyder. Gorgeous car…**

**I don't own anything from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse or Breaking Dawn basically. **

**I do however own the Planet Alstania and everything I created within it. So like the Silver Mountains, Castle Andromeda, and pretty much everything on the map. Pollentia is MINE. :) It will all make sense later I'm not just talking crap. :P**

**A/N: This here begins the era of my new fanfiction, _Truelight_. It's literally a brand new _world._ I'll put up the map I drew later on. :) I've gone really crazy with this one. **

**I must warn you now, if you simply adore Edward to bits and think he's perfect for Bella, then reading this probably wouldn't be such a good idea. This is well and truly a Bella/Jasper fanfiction. You may get away with reading the first few chapters, but that's it. Just a slight warning, only looking out for you guys of course. ;) **

**If you haven't read _If Every Word I Said Could Make You Laugh _by carmelinagunn, then I strongly advise you to do so! It's fantastic. She's written a sequel to that called _More More More _and it's just as good. **

**Also _Bella Swan: Kidnapper _is pretty amazing. Check it out. :)**

**Anyways, on with the read. Hope you like it…**

_**Prologue**_

_The Hexagram of Elements. Commonly known as the Circle of Power. This was formed from the six elements: Earth, Air, Fire, Water, Ice and Weather, bourn by the young prodigies of the Hexagram. The young, most powerful miracles that have ever walked the Planet, Alstania. Better for them if they had never been discovered…_

_Castle Andromeda, the fortress at Pollentia, and secure sanctuary of the prodigies, has had its fair share of dark, mysterious stories to tell. It had been in that very castle where it had all begun, with the birth of Andromeda Cullen and the foundation of the Elements. Since the time of Andromeda- the first child to wield such power- Pollentia faced many wars, conflicts, and countless enemies, against warlocks and witches, and even royalty from the Castle itself, all who had longed for the power of the elements in their hands. Without the prodigies, Pollentia would have fallen long ago. _

_The hexagram prodigies, born with a certain powerful element, were duty-bound to protect the people of Pollentia from the countless dangers that lurked over the lands. They were at their most powerful together. Together, they formed the most potent weapon of the universe. No one could defeat them. Together they formed the weapon of invincibility._

_As a gift of thanks for their protection, the prodigies each were offered individual gemstones, all representatives of their sheer power. They were recognised and honoured by everyone. They were even worshipped by some. The prodigies were the guardian angels of Pollentia. Indestructible. _

_Wielders of the elements. _

**Chapter One: The Era of the Ruby **

_The element of fire  
>Constructive, destructive<br>The bright light of fire  
>The slight of fire<br>The all consuming fire_

_Does not exist_  
><em>In its natural form<em>  
><em>Exists by consuming<em>  
><em>Another form<em>  
><em>It transforms from one<em>  
><em>Form to another form<em>

_Fuels our passion_  
><em>Leaves everything ashen<em>  
><em>Duels the darkness<em>  
><em>Heaves on compassion<em>

_Fire, constructively destructive_  
><em>Fire, destructively constructive<em>  
><em>Fire, living death<em>  
><em>Fire, dying life<em>

_**Elements-Fire; by Anand Dixit**_

**BPOV **

Date: 1st January

Location: Pollentia (City of the hexagram), Planet Alstania

The first day of the 3001st year since time was recorded had finally arrived. For weeks, the people of Pollentia had been preparing the various stalls, banners, dances, games, and performances for the celebration ceremony of the beginning of the Year. Commencing the age of the Ruby. The most powerful gem in the universe. Today, the Hexagram of elements would be cast at the beacon, and the era of the Ruby would begin.

The day everyone had been waiting for.

_The day I had been dreading._

In a less than an hour, I would be standing at the pedestal at the top of Castle Andromeda, facing the thousands and thousands of people who had ventured for miles and miles across the planet, in order to see for themselves the formation of the hexagram. Every 500 years a new gemstone was chosen, as an insignia for the joint powers of the elements. The prodigy of that gemstone would then have the privilege of commencing the year with an outstanding performance worthy of honour for the people, with the element he or she was born with. This was my time. The year of the Ruby. _The element of Fire_. This was my chance to shine more than ever.

I had been rehearsing for weeks on end, to ensure my voice was loud enough. Pitch perfect. I knew my lines backwards, forwards and even by the number. Nothing could possibly go wrong. Yet I was shaking so hard, that I could barely see in front of me. How was I to perform in front of _thousands of people_ like this?

Just at that moment, my idiot brother strolled into the room, murmuring under his breath. The lucky bastard had the affinity of water. The biggest ceremony he had to lead was when he'd received his totem, and had the insignia emblazoned on his forehead. We _all _had to go through that one. Now I had _this_. One wrong move and the entire _planet _would see my failure.

I groaned and he looked up with a frown as I clutched at my stomach. The butterflies hadn't started yet. Soon they would attack in earnest. Realisation crossed over his face as he stared over at me, noting how tightly I held onto the delicate Ruby pendant around my neck. I only did that when I was particularly nervous. Right now I was more than nervous. I was fucking _petrified. _

"What the hell Bells? You seriously need to calm down about this okay? I've watched you rehearse this thing over and over again, and each time it's been bloody perfect! What makes you think after all that you're gonna fuck up now?"

"Somehow, I think the fact that over a million people will be watching me, adds a particular emphasis on the matter Emmett," I said frostily, drumming my fingers across my chest impatiently. I knew he meant well, but as my older brother, the last thing I needed from him was reassurance.

He didn't reply straight away. I peered over at him just as he stooped down by the sofa. "Bella, you have more confidence than anyone I've ever known. If you can't pull this off, I don't know who else can." He reached down underneath the sofa and seconds later, pulled out a small leather shoe, shaking his head. "Leo," he mumbled to himself.

"Gee thanks," I muttered softly, pulling my knees up close to my chest. Mom and Dad had promised to arrive early with me. They were the old prodigies from the pentagram era, so they had a place in the beacon to watch. At least they would have more advice than this bloody moron. Emmett leaned forwards to rumple my hair and I ducked instinctively.

"It was a compliment baby sis."

I scowled at him, and was about to tell him where he could put that compliment, when little Leonardo came dashing into the living room, his eyes frantic as he searched around for something. They found mine and widened expectantly. _Oh boy._

"Auntie, have you seen my—"

"I've got you covered Leo," Emmett laughed, holding out the shoe for his son. Leonardo and Lily were Emmett and Rosalie's gorgeous twins. Leo was the oldest by a few minutes. The two of them were inseparable; thick as thieves, just like their parents. Leo had more cheek than his sister, who was more a smart mouth, but other than that they were basically peas from the same pod. Two adorable, four-year-old Tasmanian devils.

Leo beamed and gratefully took the shoe from Emmett's outstretched hand. His cute dimples and playful attitude were from Emmett's genes. Although Emmett was handsome, both of the twins definitely got their beauty from their mother.

Rosalie Lillian Hale Swan was quite possibly the most beautiful, kind spirited young woman I had ever had the privilege to meet. She and her brother Jasper had grown up in the Beta village, not far from Emmett and myself, and Rosalie had always been the 'eye-catcher' that all the men were drawn to. With her perfect features and silky cream skin, which looked beautifully tanned in the sun, she was the perfect image. My brother Emmett had fallen under the same spell the first time they met in school, and then when they both discovered their affinities, they soon grew closer. Now they've been married for just over four years, and have two kids. It all happened too fast for me to keep up, but apparently-as Emmett used to always tell me-it was 'meant to be'.

I could say that I was surprised by Rosalie falling for Emmett, but that would be a complete lie. My brother had charm when he needed to. Heaps of it in fact. He had been the heartthrob at school that girls adored. All he had had to do was smile that goofy grin of his, and girls would squeal and weep at his feet. As his sister, I got the lesser of the charm, and more of the teasing part. He was a downright pain most of the time to me, but I knew he would protect me no matter what.

"Thanks daddy," Leo chirped, before scampering off again to his adventure-themed bedroom.

I couldn't help but smile as I watched my little nephew attempt to put on his shoe whilst sprinting at top speed down the corridor. He was so much like Emmett, that sometimes I could almost picture Emmett in his place; chucking eggs in the air and trying to catch them all single-handedly, taking Mom's make-up and putting it on our cat, Felix. Oh the things he used to do. Crazy.

"Bella? You still here?" Rosalie's voice called from the hallway. She appeared by the door, wearing a dazzling pale salmon dress, with long lacy sleeves and deep v-neck. Her long, sleek blonde hair was styled into thick curls, which trailed down her shoulders and settled at her breasts. Her pearl pendant hung from a silver chain around her neck. As usual, she looked absolutely stunning. _How was I supposed to look more beautiful than that?_

"Do you want me to help you get ready?" she asked, sounding concerned. She of all people knew when I was down in the weather if you'll excuse the pun. That was her affinity; weather. I had to remember to remind her later to start the storm at the right time…

I suddenly realised I had yet to answer her. I stood up slowly ignoring the butterflies in my stomach. "It's fine Rose, I'll probably need help with the hair, but that's about it. Thanks." She smiled and nodded, reading my expression pensively. I was usually good and keeping my true feelings concealed, but I was too petrified to even attempt it now.

"You'll be fine Bella, trust in yourself," she told me softly. _Almost exactly what Emmett had said, and yet it sounded so assuring from her. _I managed to smile back, and took a deep breath in. Not long to go now and it would all be over.

"Just don't trip over, and you'll do great," Emmett chimed in, a smile in his voice. I was rarely clumsy, but nerves sometimes got the better of me. _Please not today…just not today…_

"Emmett," Rosalie chided him, her voice stern yet gentle. I could always tell how much she loved my brother at those moments. Apart from our parents, she was about the only person who could calm my brother down. She was more the disciplinarian of their small family, whereas my brother was the joker/idiot and spoilt the twins.

Emmett laughed. "Sorry hon." There was a tremendous crash, followed by a "MOMMA!" from what sounded like a very irritated Lily. Leo had obviously played one of his daily tricks on her again. Emmett and Rosalie shared a look of understanding, before Emmett chuckled and shook his head. He was such a hypocrite when he did that. "I'll leave you ladies in peace then." He winked over at me as he strolled past, and kissed Rosalie on the cheek before leaving the room, yelling "Lily baby, what's going on up there!"

Rose rolled her eyes at me, gesturing me over. "Come on, we need to get you looking perfect today." I smiled meekly, and begrudgingly took her hand. I began running through the procedure in my head over and over again as she led me through the house to the spare bedroom. My partner Edward would be on my immediate right, with his sister Alice on my left. They were Ice and Earth. Their parents, Carlisle and Esme were the guardians of the hexagram; after Edward and Alice were born, they lost their affinities, and instead were given the ability of control and power. If any of the prodigies got out of hand with their elements, they could stop them in a flash. They no longer, however bore an element themselves. Apparently it was something to do with the fact that there couldn't be more than one bearer of Earth and Ice. That's one of the theories anyway. Carlisle and Esme would be at the front of the beacon beside the pedestal, Rosalie right opposite me, Jasper on her left, Emmett on her right…

Rosalie pulled me into the bedroom and shut the door behind her. She inclined her head to the ensuite bathroom at the far corner of the room. "Where did you say you put your robe?"

_I didn't. _"In your wardrobe I think," I replied, heading over to the bathroom. "It's in the silk packaging." I had spent ages weaving together the perfect robe for this event. Since it was all about the ruby and the element fire, I had chosen to go with a deep scarlet robe, which hugged tightly to my chest and waist, with a lacy bodice-styled middle. At the waist, the material flowed like an undulated flame, rippling at my ankles, with a long narrow slit on the left side at my thigh. It was a light silky material, but didn't look it because of its deep, rich colour, and at my shoulders were thick puffs of soft auburn velvet to match my eyes. Hanging sleeves made from a light, almost transparent silk covered my arms; I had wanted sleeves that would get out of the way when I dealing with fire, but these looked cool. With a little bit of Alice's professional touch, the design was perfect, and I sent it to Aria-the best weaver and designer in Pollentia- to be made. I had received it early in the morning, and hadn't actually looked at the final product myself yet. It would be interesting to see what the final result of my design had turned out to look like.

Rosalie left the room just as I turned on the shower and stepped in. I stood under the water, reciting my lines in my head. _Here, on this day, at this hour, begins the era of the Ruby…firstly, let us recall our blessed Andromeda, the first and last bearer of the hexagram…_

The poor woman at the age of fourteen had discovered she could control _all_ elements. The only person to ever have done so. I honestly thought that one element was difficult enough to control. Imagine all _five_…

I shuddered furiously and frowned up at the showerhead. I seriously needed to keep warm. Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath in and concentrated my mind. In an instant, I felt the soothing heat gush through me. I smiled contently, leaning my head back into the water. I was okay with heat. Not so good with cold. That was Edward's forte, in more than one perspective.

There was a soft tap at the door. "Bella? You okay in there? I've got your undergarments." Rosalie called through the door.

"Yeah, I'm coming," I replied, turning the shower off and grabbing a towel from the huge cupboard beside me. The room was so filled with steam that I could barely see ahead me. I found the door handle, and pulled the door open slightly. Rose handed me my underwear, smiling warmly.

"I just had a peek at the dress," she told me, sounding apologetic. "You'll look absolutely gorgeous in that." I smiled gratefully. For the first time that morning, I was excited.

"I'll be out in a sec." I pulled on my underwear, glancing at my reflection in the mirror. My hair was drenched and tacky, but I knew Rose would take care of that soon enough. My body was toned and curved; thank God I had inherited my mother's figure. Prodigies had to keep fit and healthy in order for us to set a good standard for the Pollentian people. Not to mention being more fit and agile meant we had higher stamina and could defeat our enemies without much problem. Keeping the fitness up wasn't too difficult either, given the amount of training we had to do every single day. Carlisle and Esme had a strict agenda we had to follow to the T. It was tough but necessary. Either that, or we got our arses kicked in combat.

I peered at my forehead in the mirror, tracing the bright blue hexagram in the centre of my forehead. All prodigies bore the mark of the Hexagram Insignia. It was a way of helping the people recognise us quickly. The gemstones were so they knew what element we possessed. They were all traditions passed down the generations, long before our parents were even born. It made me feel strange at times, to know that people knew exactly who I was wherever I went, but I guess it was kind of cool as well. Carlisle often said that some day, we would all have to get over the fact that we weren't normal people. We were born for a purpose and we should be proud of what we are. There was no room for shame in Castle Andromeda. There was no room for weakness.

With a sharp nod to myself, I marched over to the bathroom and pulled it open. Rosalie was waiting for me by the bed, sitting beside a large package covered in woven silk. My heart skipped a beat. This was the moment of truth. Rosalie had given me a bit of reassurance before, but I needed to see for myself. Rose stood up, taking hold of the ends of the package, smiling widely. "Ready?"

I gulped softly, and nodded, too excited to speak. With one swift movement, Rose tugged at the packaging and cast it aside, revealing the work of art beneath it. I gaped in awe at the beautiful robe, _my robe_, hardly daring to believe how perfect it was. On the bodice, which was a darker shade of scarlet than the rest of the dress, Aria had sewn our insignia at the bottom right-hand corner. Under each hanging sleeves, she had put a lacy layer, which would fit tighter to my skin, with elaborate and intricate patterns that resembled flames. It was what I had hoped for and more. So beautiful.

"Wow," I breathed, reaching forwards and caressing the delicate material. It felt as soft as it looked.

"Gorgeous isn't it?" Rosalie whispered excitedly. "Put it on, put it on!" I carefully lifted the dress from the mattress. It felt so light and delicate in my arms. Rosalie held my wet hair out of the way as I slowly slipped the dress over my head. It fit perfectly. We switched roles and I towel dried my hair whilst she secured the bodice tightly at my middle. I desperately wanted to see what I looked like in it. Rose passed me my two ankle bracelets, smiling widely. If it was enough to please Rosalie, then it would definitely be enough to please me. I secured the bracelets on with surprisingly steady hands and then sat at the seat beside the dressing table, turning the chair away from the mirror. I only wanted to see the end product.

Rosalie set to work at once, and I closed my eyes as her hands lightly combed through my hair. Edward hadn't come home last night till very late. He and I had been living together for just over two years now and had been destined partners from a very young age. Ice and Fire. The two total opposites. Like magnets, they draw closer together. That pretty much explained our relationship. I fell in love with him within weeks of being with him in senior school, and he had felt exactly the same. It was destined. Only a few months ago though, I had begun to notice something wasn't right. He was changing before my very eyes. We got into more arguments; he lost his temper a lot easier. He often snapped at his sister Alice, and even his parents at times, whom he cared for more than anything in this world. He even sometimes found it difficult to control his element. A sign of weakness. _No room for weakness in Castle Andromeda… _

He had promised me that today he would make an effort to make sure everything ran smoothly; as my partner, it was his job to ensure that I was cared for and protected. He was my lover, my guardian angel. If anything went wrong today, it would ruin me. He wouldn't be to blame, but he would feel my pain. When prodigies became partners, over time, they could begin to feel each other's emotions, like pain, and even at times physical pain depending on how strong their bond was. We had reached that stage now. When I felt pain, he felt it in earnest. He wouldn't let that happen to me. He couldn't.

"There," Rosalie suddenly said softly, satisfied. My heart leapt at my chest. Let me see…

Rose helped me up, and led me over to the long mirror on the other side of the room, stopping a few metres away. She stepped aside and we both gazed at the beautiful woman before us. Her hair was immaculate, the mahogany brown curls cascading delicately down her back and over her shoulders, stopping just above her waist. Her smooth, unblemished skin was a delicate creamy colour, her cheeks subtly flushed. Her deep pensive, auburn eyes stared at me, mirroring my own enthralled expression. Her body was curved and elegant, the bodice hugging at her waist, the light scarlet silk flowing down her legs, like a glorious flame. I watched intently as she reached up slowly and traced the insignia at the corner of the bodice. The sleeves were absolutely dazzling, with the translucent material slightly obscuring the elaborate patters of flame underneath. At her forehead, the bright blue hexagram insignia was clearly visible, revealing her true status. A hexagram prodigy. I knew once she used her powers, the insignia would blaze bright blue, and her eyes would glow a brilliant, fiery red. The dazzling ruby hung delicately around her neck, adding to the perfection.

"Incredible," was all I managed to get out. Rosalie laughed, and stepped back into view. Even beside Rosalie, the young woman looked stunning. Her hexagram insignia had been covered slightly by the intricate silver tiara the sat low on her head.

"Come on Bella, we've got a ceremony to attend." _Right. Ceremony. Crap. _

"Rosie! We've gotta go! Kinda like now!" Emmett's booming voice called from downstairs. I hadn't noticed what he'd been wearing actually. _I hope he's dressed alright, for Mom and Dad's sakes…_

"Be right there Em!" Rose called back, tugging lightly at my sleeve. "You've gotta go too."

"Yeah," I replied slowly, following her suit out of the room. "I'm going to have to borrow a pair of your sandals Rose, sorry, I forgot mine at home." I would be barefoot at the actual ceremony; I had to have direct contact with the ancient floor to channel my full powers. The fact that I needed sandals to actual get to the castle had escaped my mind completely it seemed.

Rose smiled knowingly over her shoulder at me. "Of course Bella. Take what you need. They should be in the closet room at the front. Emmett and Rose had a ridiculously big house. All the prodigies did. Before Edward had moved in with me, my house had been vacant and seriously depressing. It was always clean- I was a bit of a fanatic about cleanliness- and shipshape, but except for whenever my friends and family had come over, it had just been myself, my TV, and my various tubs of Ben & Jerry's ice cream. Nowadays, even though Edward now lived with me, I was beginning to feel more and more alone, just like before. Ben & Jerry's were slowly but surely starting to submerge back into my life again, because my boyfriend wasn't paying much attention to me and spent most of his time elsewhere, without really telling anyone with whom or where he was going. Not even me. Depressing right?

"Momma? Momma, could you help me with this ribbon?" Both Rosalie and I turned around to see little Lily by the front door, looking like a total mini version of her mother, in a cute, immaculate white blouse and red frilly skirt. Her long wavy blonde hair flowed delicately down her back and over her shoulders. Her small, hazel brown-eyes were a little too sincere for a four year old. She was beginning to look more and more like Rosalie as the years went by. She was even picking up some of her mother's favourite sarcastic comments, which also meant she was developing a rather sharp tongue. I'm pretty damn sure I didn't understand some of the things she did at her age. It was incredible.

She waited patiently for Rosalie to reach her, then held out the thick red ribbon she was attempted to tie in her hair, glancing over at me with a cute radiant smile. "Hello Auntie Bella."

"Heya Lily," I croaked. That was all I could get out.

"Of course baby," said Rose, taking the ribbon from her hand. "Hold still." I went over to the closet room and pulled out the first pair of brown sandals from Rosalie's cupboard. Edward had told me he would arrive early so he could watch me practice one last time before the actual ceremony, just to give me a final boost of confidence. I needed all the boosting I could get. Especially from Edward. Somehow when he said things, they meant more to me. Jasper was also someone I had grown very attached to over the years. Being Rosalie's older brother, he always used to be there Emmett and myself whenever Rosalie came round to see us. Since Rose and Emmett had been going out at the time, it left me talking with Jasper, and gradually the two of us had become very close. I had grown to trust him with a lot of things. His opinion always mattered. He too, had promised that he'd arrive a little earlier and give me a little support before the moment of truth, although he told me he may have errands to do.

I stood by the front door, waiting as Rosalie and Emmett bustled Lily and Leo about to get ready for school. Rosalie taught the Arts at the senior school in Pollentia. She had a gift when it came to anything arty. Emmett, Jasper and Edward ran a martial arts club for the little kiddies, at the large hall in the Alpha village, with my father supervising them. It was where I trained every night, in order to maintain my fitness. I was taking the year off a bit, teaching archery and horse riding only in the afternoons. Next year, I was to take a course in the theatrical arts. I have always loved the acting; it would be my own way of treating myself after a year of predicted hell; I would have so many responsibilities thrown upon me this year, that I probably wouldn't have any time to myself at all. This was the era of the Ruby- of fire. I had always been at the top of the prodigies ranking, but after the ceremony, I would have more responsibility than ever, to ensure the safety of Pollentia and the elements. The pressure was going to be immense.

Emmett appeared at my side, and patted my shoulder. "Ready sis?"

"I'm scared shitless."

"It's okay to be scared Bells, but there's honestly no way you're gonna do badly. You've been practicing, day in day out for the last six months—"

"Emmett, _please _don't go all brotherly on me," I begged, feeling uncomfortable. I preferred the teasing Emmett to the weirdly compassionate one. It suited his character better.

He laughed and kissed my cheek roughly, before Leo bounded over and grabbed his leg. Rose came to his rescue before Emmett responded in the only way guys knew, giving her son a stern parental frown. "Not now Leo. We've got a very busy important day today."

Leo smartly complied and stood upright, knowing all too well the wrath of his mother when she was annoyed. Not a pretty sight when she did.

"Okay…Bella. We're all set. Let's go." _Fuck._

…..

The sky was a calm misty grey, the sun barely visible beneath the thick wispy clouds. Up ahead, Castle Andromeda towered over the village, with its huge magnificent towers and ancient walls. In the centre, rising up almost fifty feet more than the rest of the castle, was the Hexagram Beacon. The Sanctuary of the Prodigies. It would not be long till the castle would be completely surrounded by people from the entire planet, looking right up at that Beacon, watching me.

Rosalie and Emmett had both gone to drop the twins off, which meant I was now walking on my own. Passers by stopped and gawped at me, a few bowing respectfully when they noticed my insignia. I didn't mind if people didn't bow. Most of the time it was embarrassing anyway. What I didn't appreciate was people staring over at me with wide eyes, their mouths hung open like howler monkeys. I wasn't so cool with that.

"Bella!" I frowned, turning towards the voice, and spotted my best friend Victoria sprinting across the grounds towards me. Victoria and I met at junior high, and I knew we going to be great friends right from the moment she first spoke to me; while everyone else sat and stared at me, she had marched over and said, "Hey there Bella. So yeah everyone's staring at you because your parents are the blessed prodigies and they're too scared to even say hi, because they think if they do, you'll get angry and gobble them up." I will never forget the looks of horror her fellow classmates gave her. Priceless. Back then, I'd only just discovered my affinity (I was the youngest person to ever have done so) and hadn't been accustomed to the rules as such, so had no idea how to control my powers. My classmates had sense to stay back. Victoria had been the one to brave the rumours and confront me. I was glad she had done so.

She was wearing a sleek, glossy aqua-blue gown, which billowed out from her waist, stopping just above her knees. Her beautiful auburn curls trailed delicately down her shoulders.

I smiled meekly and opened my arms out as she practically dived into me, hugging my waist tightly. I winced anxiously, peering down at my delicate garment. She stepped back and appraised me, her eyes widening. "Wow Bella! You look stunning!"

"Thanks," I said, flattening my dress down at the front. The wind was beginning to pick up slightly, and could feel the cold chill lap at the backs of my legs. "Will you be watching?"

"Of course Bella!" Victoria exclaimed, squeezing my waist as we walked through a small market. "I'll be cheering for you. You're gonna be amazing of course. You always are! Whenever I see you performing your best, especially with that element of yours…you're bloody beautiful!" I smiled at my best friend, hoping that she understood just how grateful I was to have her beside me. I wasn't the hugging 'lovable' type. I _very _rarely cried, and when I did they were usually tears of anger rather than sorrow. Victoria winked at me so I guessed she got the message. She knew me so well.

The castle grew larger ahead as we got closer, its magnificent pillars dwarfing us in the darkness of their shadows. My eyes narrowed grimly as I noticed the two large pits in the ground from out last attack on the castle. The enemies hadn't even gotten past the drawbridge. Our protective barrier, invisible to human eyes, had knocked them back. The two pits were the enemies' handy work. They had tried to throw burning canons at us. A few had pistols, but most of them we Prodigies had destroyed long ago. The fight was fairer without guns and bombs. It was clearly now a matter of how strong you really were. Alice probably hadn't had the chance to the fill the pits with earth again. _I would remind her later… _

"Bella? Isn't that Alice over there?" I glanced up to where Victoria was pointing. Sure enough, I could just make out her little, elegant figure up ahead, leaning against the wall on the other side of the drawbridge. She had waited for me after all. I always said she could tell the future…

"Yeah that's her," I replied as Victoria linked her arm through mine.

"You're a little early you know," Victoria said matter-of-factly. I glanced over at her questioningly. _She wasn't serious? _

"The earlier the better Vicky," I told her. "I need to go through the whole thing beforehand—"

"_Again_?"

"Practice makes perfect," I lectured. She giggled and bumped my hip playfully.

"Yeah well there's called _overdoing _it Bella," she teased. I smiled meekly, shaking my head. She could be so immature sometimes…

As soon as we reached the drawbridge, I felt Victoria freeze in place. The powerful barrier was holding her back. I unlinked my arm, turning to face her. "See you later then."

She nodded, grinning widely. "Good luck Bella. I'll see you at the festival afterwards. Say hi to Edward for me." I smiled and nodded, and she pulled me into a tight hug before turning and gliding off towards the market from which we came. I stared after her, almost envious of her freedom and tranquillity, hoping that the next time I saw her, I would be in one piece…

I squared my shoulders, feeling Alice's eyes boring holes in my back. The moment I was close enough, I knew she would start fretting over me, making sure every single hair and follicle was in place. I restrained an eye-roll and turned to face the music, marching over the drawbridge towards her. She was wearing an elaborate robe of a gorgeous green complexion, the long wispy sleeves lighter than the rest of the dress. Her long, jet-black hair was straighter than wood, flowing down her back like a never-ending waterfall. She wore a thin leather belt around her waist, with intricate weaving patterns embossed into the material. The silver choker around her neck had a similar style to the belt, except in the centre lay the stunning emerald pendant, standing out like a glistening star. Her fringe was parted to the side and she wore a small simple tiara in her hair, revealing the bright blue insignia emblazoned on her forehead. She looked like an elf from_ Lord of the Rings. _So beautiful.

As I reproached, I watched begrudgingly as her dark blue eyes widened with excitement as she took in my attire. She had helped me put the final touches to the dress and been more ecstatic than I had been to see the final product. She seriously looked she was about to explode. A soft squeak escaped her lips as the wind at that exact moment and my dress flowed about me. I rolled my eyes at her. _Such a drama queen…_

I stopped just in front of her, holding my breath. To my surprise, she stepped forwards, and placed her right hand above my heart, smiling respectfully. Comprehending her action, I lifted my right hand, and mirrored her action. _The Prodigy's salute_. _A sign of respect and honour._ At least I knew for sure she was taking this seriously.

Literally seconds after I had lowered my hands and bowed my head gratefully, she squealed and jumped up and down on the spot. She was more than a head shorter than me, and yet her jumps were keeping her head level with my own.

"Bella! Oh _Bella_! Your _dress_! It's so _gorgeous_! You look amazing!" she cried, clapping her hands enthusiastically.

"Calm down Alice," I warned her, making nervous glances over my shoulder. I didn't want to attract unwanted attention. When she ignored me, I sighed and tried another approach. "Can we at least go inside before we have this conversation?" I pleaded.

She laughed and nodded. "Sure sure, let's go! Oh my God your parents are going to _flip_-" _Oh shit. Heaven forbid if my mother's reaction was worse than Alice's…_

"And as for _Edward_—"

I perked up at once. "Is he here?"

My heart sank when she shook her head. "No not yet. He told me last night he would make it here before you to surprise you though. I'll bitch at him later. But anyway when he sees _you_… I don't think he'll be able to wait till after the ritual." I felt my cheeks flush with colour and slapped at her arm reproachfully. She really had no discretion sometimes.

"Shame on you," I chided. She just smiled even wider at me. So much like her brother…

"Come on princess, let's get you ready for the ball," she teased, tugging at my sleeve lightly. As I followed her through the cavernous halls of the castle, I pondered over what could potentially go wrong over the next few hours. I shouldn't have, but I suddenly felt as I followed after Alice up the large marble stairs, the fate of the Hexagram in my hands. This was one of the most important days of my life, and unless everything went exactly as I had planned, I would bring shame to all that I knew and loved. Unless every step and incantation was performed to perfection, I would be a laughing stock for over a million people all whom had come to the see the wonders of the prodigies and their incredible powers.

We reached the hulking, ancient doors I knew all too well, and Alice glanced back at me, smiling. "You ready?"

_Fuck no. _"Yeah, let's go." I pushed hard at the doors, ignoring my pounding heart as I stepped into the Hexagram beacon. I was surprised but delighted to see that my parents were already there; my father in his dazzling auburn robes- though they were a darker shade than mine-my mother stood beside him, looking beautiful as ever in her shimmering aqua blue robes, her hands caressing gently at the large bump underneath her dress. She hadn't long now. A few weeks at the very most. I couldn't help but wonder what element my baby brother or sister would bear in the future. It was very rare for a child from the prodigies not to share the burden.

As I strode across the room, I noticed Jasper and Rosalie's parents, murmuring softly to one another. They glanced over at me as I passed and smiled gently. I nodded courteously back at them. Their son was nowhere to be seen but I knew he would turn up on time. He had said before he may have errands to do…

Mom spotted me approaching, took one look at my attire, and squealed so loudly my ears were still ringing painfully when she wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me down and squeezing tight. I winced and hugged her back, smiling up at Dad in greeting. Dad gave me a sympathetic glance. "Give the girl some air Renee honey," he told her, gently pulling at her arm. "She needs to stay alive, today of all days."

I rolled my eyes as Mom finally pulled away. "Gee thanks Dad." He laughed and leaned forwards to kiss my cheek lightly. Mom was swaying wildly on the spot, clutching to her large, smooth stomach.

"How are you feeling honey?" she asked tentatively, although the excitement was clear in her eyes. "Nervous? Scared? It's okay to be!"

I shrugged, ignoring the voices screaming inside me. "I'm fine, I was going to practice beforehand, but it seems people are already here, and the gathering's begun anyway so-"

"Practise all you want baby!" Mom cried, beaming. "We're here for you!"

_That's what I was afraid of._ "I'll just go through the casting," I sighed, turning as I spoke to take my place in the centre of the room. Carlisle had created some sort of invisible, soundproof dome over the open top of the beacon, blocking all sound from outside. I didn't dare look over the edge to see how many people had begun to gather. They were probably already in their thousands...tens of thousands…

I glanced down at the ancient stone floor, smiling knowledgably at the large hexagram carved in the centre, and at each point, a circle was engraved into the stone, where a prodigy would soon stand. I strode over to the extra circle in the centre, where a magnificent, beautiful ruby stone stood. I wasn't to touch it until the ceremony began. Very soon, it would hold the power of _all six prodigies_; a host of the elements. I closed my eyes, trying to block out the murmurs around me as I mumbled my lines under my breath. I focused all my attention on my movements; the swaying of my arms, the tingling of the bracelets at my ankle, the beauty of the words I uttered softly… I was duty bound to serve, and I would do my best, no matter what, to protect the elements. The people of Pollentia, our city. The people of Alstania, our planet.

It seemed like hours passed as I recited my lines over and over again, lost in my own world. _Bless our beloved Andromeda, bearer of the elements…for she was the bravest prodigy of them all, our descendant who saved Pollentia from the hands of evil…_

"I see you're ready then sis?" Emmett's teasing voice brought me back from my reverie. I frowned at him accusingly, and he grinned wider.

"There's nothing more I can do really," I told him honestly. He nodded in agreement, patting my shoulder gently.

"You'll do great Bella, I know you will," he told me, his handsome face serious for once. Then he smiled, kissing my cheek. "Hell I don't think you've failed at anything!" I couldn't' help but smile at him. He was an awesome brother most of the time. I still questioned how he was the elder sibling…

"Anyway princess, I came to tell you that you have got just under twenty minutes to prep yourself."

_Twenty minutes. Fuck. Had I gone over everything? _"Er…right….thanks Emmett," I managed to get out. _Twenty minutes…_

"Cool it Bells, we've all been watching you, you're amazing," Emmett assured me, rolling his eyes.

I perked up at once. "Everyone's here?" I glanced around instinctively. Rosalie was there beside her parents, and Carlisle and Esme had arrived too, looking unbelievably gorgeous in their pure white garments…

"Everyone except Edward, but he'll turn up soon don't worry," Emmett continued, frowning slightly. He had never completely liked Edward. The overprotective-brother side of him usually came out whenever I mentioned Edward. "If he doesn't, he'll get his arse kicked and I don't just mean by myself." He winked at me, and I relaxed a little. He was right. There was no way in hell he could be late for this. He would have the rest of the Hexagram to explain to.

"Twenty minutes, okay?" Emmett repeated, before turning away and heading over to Mom and Dad. I stood still in the centre of the room, breathing steadily. I could do this… I could really do this… No problemo…

I knew that once Edward arrived, I would be okay; no matter how angry he sometimes made me, I loved him, and he could always make me feel better. The sooner he arrived, the better. As long as he was there, I could do anything.

I trusted him. He wouldn't let me down.

**A/N: And there ya go! Hope you liked the first chapter of TRUELIGHT! It's gonna get a whole lot saucier don't you worry. **

**Oh and I know that weather technically isn't an element, but the concept of the elements is slightly different in Alstania. They all link in a particular way, and weather fit in the category- it can drastically affect the survival of mankind therefore it must be controlled, and they all interlink with each other some way or another. Any questions you have feel free to message me, or write a review, I'd love to know what you think!**

**Thanks for reading!  
><strong>

**Next chapter up next week :)**

_**Cherry xx**_


	2. Chap 2: Incendia

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Book Series. I do own my own copies though from the book store _Waterstones_. **

**I also own Planet Alstania and everything created within it. :P**

**A/N: Hiya guys, thank you for continuing on reading Truelight. Hopefully things should make sense now regarding the setting of the story (Pollentia). There should be a map of Pollentia soon on my profile page in case you're still confused, and of course you can ask me questions about anything. :)**

**This chapter carries straight on from where chapter one left off. Hope you enjoy it.**

**On with the read…**

**Chapter Two: Incendia**

_Let me not to the marriage of true minds_

_Admit impediments. Love is not love_

_Which alters when it alteration finds,_

_Or bends with the remover to remove:_

_O, no! It is an ever-fixed mark,_

_That looks on tempests and is never shaken;_

_It is the star to every wandering bark,_

_Whose worth's unknown, although his height be taken._

_Love's not Time's fool, though rosy lips and cheeks_

_Within his bending sickle's compass come;_

_Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks,_

_But bears it out even to the edge of doom._

_If this be error and upon me proved,_

_I never writ, nor no man ever loved._

_**Sonnet 116- Shakespeare**_

**BPOV**

I stood motionless, my bare feet on the cold, ancient floor. The moment had arrived. Everything was in place; all the parents, the speakers, the mouthpieces, the instruments. All prodigies stood in place…except Edward.

I had a few minutes left till the most nerve-wracking moment of my life, and my partner was nowhere to be seen. He had _promised_. This _one day…_

"Bella, we really should start soon..."

"Where the hell is he?"

"I don't know, I really don't, but the people of Pollentia cannot wait just for the sake of one man."

"Without Edward, the circle can't be cast Carlisle. You _know_ that." I was beginning to lose my patience now. This was the one important time, when I had to be in full control of my powers, and I was losing it. Not only was Edward my destined partner, he was one of the prodigies. Without him, I could do nothing. Esme couldn't take his place either because she no longer bore the element of ice. No one else did.

I wasn't the only one who seemed to notice my brink of explosion. "Hey Bells, calm down," Emmett said warningly. "You don't want to blow it. Not after all the work you've put in." I gritted my teeth and nodded sharply. He was right of course. The last thing I wanted was to lose control at the Hexagram Beacon. The result would be catastrophic.

"_Shit_," I hissed angrily, my hands shaking violently at my sides. _Why__ did __he __have __to __let __me __down __now?__ Why?_

"Bella, I'm going to announce the beginning of the ceremony in five minutes." Carlisle told me, his voice grave but stern.

My heart went wild. "Carlisle! I don't know what to do!"

"Bella, I'm sorry but you're just going to have to do it without Edward. There's no time."

"The hexagram cannot be formed—"

"Then you'll just have to do something else till Edward arrives."

I stared over at him pleadingly. I knew there was nothing he could do; this was _my_ ceremony. _My _moment. I had to be the one to dish out the goods. I did, however, need all my instruments present. My symphony would not be complete without everyone. I secretly hoped for Edward's sake that he didn't turn up now. _I __would __kill __him._

I moved from my position in the hexagram and slowly walked towards the edge of the beacon to peer down. The crowds were now well into their thousands, the cheers and celebrations muffled by the invisible dome. They had all come to see the performance. To see me. Now, I was to make a mockery of myself, because of _him_.

"Two minutes Bella," Carlisle warned me. _Fuck._

"You got this Bella," Emmett reassured me, sounding a little too worried for comfort.

"I have complete faith in you," Rosalie chimed in, her voice slightly shaky. "Just tell me when to bring the storm in." _Shit__ I__'__d __forgotten__ about __that.__ What __else __had __I __forgotten?_

A sudden icy shudder shot up my spine and I trembled on the spot. _I__ was __going __to __fail..._

"Bella, _Bella_, look at me." A pair of warm soothing hands took hold of my face firmly when I didn't respond. My head turned slowly, until I was staring straight into the eyes of my fellow prodigy, Jasper. His eyes were blazing and I could almost see the tinge of colour at the rims of his eyes, as though he was trying really hard to control himself. It seemed I wasn't the only one angry with Edward.

"Bella you need to stay calm," he instructed, speaking slowly, his velvety voice calming me down within seconds. I felt a slight breeze waft around me, my hair fluttering lightly at my shoulders. I felt so at ease, it was as though I was floating in his arms.

I felt him pull me forwards gently, away from the edge, but his eyes never left my gaze, holding me in a peaceful trance. He gradually stopped, placing his hand at my chest. My cheeks flushed with pride. Jasper always seemed to know how to make me blush often. It was like he knew which buttons to press. Edward had been the same the first time I'd met him. So courteous, gentle and goddamn gorgeous. _Where__ had __that __guy __gone?_

I mirrored Jasper's gesture, placing my hand over his heart, and felt his steady, calming heartbeat at my palm. Even as I stared into his eyes, I couldn't help but feel it was Edward whom should be in his place. _Edward__ should __be __here. __For__ fuck__'__s __sake__ where __was __he?_

"Bella. _Focus._" His sudden sharp tone brought me straight back from my reverie. A small hint of a frown had emerged on his flawless forehead, and his hands moved back to the sides of my head. He didn't want to see me fail at this. None of them did. I couldn't let their trust down.

"Focus," I echoed, my fists clenching at my sides. "Right..." I nodded sharply, staring evenly back into Jasper's anxious gaze. I wasn't about to make a fool of myself just because my boyfriend couldn't be bothered to turn up on time to the most important ceremony of my life...

"Carlisle?" I called, pleased with my confident tone. Carlisle took a deep breath, smiling encouragingly. I hoped he didn't blame himself for his son's disgrace; it was Edward's fault, and his fault alone. I would have words with him too...

Carlisle made a slow march towards the pedestal, touching Esme's hand briefly on the way. Asides from my own parents, Carlisle and Esme were probably the most gorgeous couple I had ever seen. Both of them were inseparable from the very beginning. I have never seen them quarrel or fight. Not once. Even before, when they trained together they fought as one; a unit. They had found it extremely difficult to battle against each other. Mom had often said that they were the couple everyone in Pollentia aspired to be like.

Carlisle reached up and switched on his mouthpiece, testing it. Esme glanced past her husband, and our eyes met. Her cheeks flushed a delicate pink and she bowed her head apologetically. _Don__'__t __blame__ yourself __Esme..._

As soon as Carlisle stepped foot on the pedestal, the dome dissolved, and the eruption of cheers from thousands below filled my ears. I nearly fell back in shock before I managed to control myself. _Only__ a __while __to __go __now...__Oh__God.__Oh__God,__Oh__God,__Oh__God..._

"People of Alstania!" Carlisle's voice boomed over the planes of viewers, and the crowd echoed in yells of delight. The time had now come.

"We have waited for centuries for this era to arrive!" Carlisle continued over the screams. "And now...at last...the time has come...for the era of the Ruby!" The responsive roar was so loud; I felt the ancient stone floor rumble beneath my bare feet. Carlisle raised his arms slowly, and I knew very soon he would cue me in, and my version of hell would take form in the worst performance of my life.

"The element of fire," Carlisle continued in his loud, confident booming voice. "Has been valued as one of the most powerful and aggressive elements. Without control, it can cause utter destruction throughout the land. Since the time of the prodigies, the elements have been used wisely, in order to protect and guide us, but many have tried in the past to abuse this power, and cause havoc amongst us.

"But now my friends, we have been blessed. Blessed by the gift bestowed on the six members of the Hexagram. They will protect you, till the very end. They have all sworn an oath to control the elements, and stop at nothing to ensure the safety and survival of Castle Andromeda and the people of Alstania. They are your sworn protectors. Ladies, gentlemen, boys and girls...I give you...THE HEXAGRAM PRODIGIES!"

The crowd erupted with applause as myself, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice and Emmett raised our arms towards the heavens, directing our powers right into the heart of the Hexagram we knew would soon linger above us. I felt the heat course through up body and through my arms, and the flames emerged at my hands. I could feel the wind about me pick up as Jasper summoned his maximum power.

"TERRA!" I heard Alice yell across from me, and felt the earth rumble beneath me violently. A huge beam of green light shot from her hands, and her eyes blazed bright emerald, matching her glowing gemstone. Her long seamless hair billowed about her as she looked up, smiling into the sky.

Rose was next. "TEMPESTAS!" she cried, her beautiful eyes gleaming a mysterious pearly white, the edges of her eyes glinting with the magnificent purple glow.

_Water __was__ next._ "AQUA!" Emmett bellowed beside me, his voice full of command and sheer power as the waves of the Sea of Souls thundered and crashed angrily, dancing to his tune. A bright sapphire beam, matching his glowing eyes and gemstone with magnificence, shot into the sky to join the earth and weather.

_Air..._"AER!" Jasper yelled, and the wind whirled viciously at his command, his astounding eyes glowing a cold, misty grey. He looked seriously hot in his ancient aqua sleeveless robes, with the small silver bands around his muscular upper arms. I frowned at myself, feeling a little guilty. I had to remain loyal to Edward. _Bella __come __on,__ does __he__ really __deserve __it...?_

I watched as Jasper's eyes widened and then narrowed in the space of a few seconds, and his expression darkened as he stared over into the unseen ahead of him. The silver beam shot up from beneath him into the sky, and I glanced up at the ray of colours that were beginning to form the hexagram of elements. My heart faltered as I glanced at the empty area where mine and Edward's beams would be seen. _Why__ did __he __have __to __let __us __all __down __like __this?_

"GLACIES!"

_Huh?_

_HUH?_

I felt the icy chill creep up my spine as I slowly glanced to my side, and my eyes widened further than I had ever thought possible. Edward Cullen stood before me, his eyes blazing like brilliant diamonds, almost blinding, his arms raised up towards the sky. Thick shards of ice shot from his hands, and I didn't need to glance up to know that his beam of light, his element, had finally joined the hexagram. It was almost complete. Only one more to go...

No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't bring myself to look away from Edward's face. I could feel the intense heat coursing through my veins, my eyes burning with a gradual escalation of fury that had been hidden within me. _The__ bastard.__ How__could __he just__ stand __there..._

Edward's eyes glanced ever so slightly in my direction and I could have sworn I saw the corners of his smug mouth lift up. "Aren't you going to finish the show my lady?" he asked sweetly, though I could see right through the mask he was putting on. He knew he was in trouble, and not just with me.

"Come on Bella, we can't all wait for you, you know?"

_Did __he __seriously __just __say__ that?_ A small snarl escaped my lips. "You—"

"Oh for fuck's sakes Bella, I'm here now aren't I?" he suddenly snapped at me, sounding irritated. "Just get on with it." _What__ the __fuck?_

The rims of my eyes burned angrily as I struggled to compose myself. I could feel my nails biting into my skin as I clenched my fists, drawing blood. A hot, betraying tear escaped from the corner of my eye, trailing down my cheek and along my chin. I rarely ever cried...only when I seriously hurt or angry. The pain at my chest was unbearable; I could literally feel my heart throbbing beneath my ribs, as though a pair of hands were desperately trying to wrench it right out. _How__ could __he __talk__ to __me__ like __that? __Why __was __he__ doing __this __to __me?_

"Why?" I whispered, my shoulders falling forward. I watched as the irritated frown on Edward's face gradually disappeared, and his eyes widened in shock. _Yeah__ so now you listen__..._

"Bella?"

The others desperately tried to coax me. "Bella! You need to cast it now!"

"BELLA!"

Their voices were so faint; I could barely tell them apart. My vision clouded with angry tears, as I glared at his blurred figure.

_Damn you Edward Cullen... DAMN you..._

"_Bella_." I blinked frantically, and my anger seemed to fade within seconds as I turned at the sound of Jasper's voice. His eyes found mine, mysterious and haunting with their ghostly glow. I couldn't look away from his gaze, and felt my fists unclench at my sides. I had no idea how he did it. He always seemed to be able to calm me down pretty fast.

"Bella…you can do this," he said slowly. I stared at his lips, watching them mouth the words as he called to me. _You__ can__ do__ this__…_

"Breathe. Concentrate. Take your time." His voice was so soothing, so delicate to my ears, as though all the elements had formed a cocoon around me, giving me hope. _I __could __do__ this._

I slowly raised my arms, taking a deep breath in. I could feel Edward's eyes on my back, but moved my thoughts away from him. It would just make me angrier. I gazed up into the sky, spotting the new beam of light glowing brilliantly. _Screw__ you __Edward __Cullen, __you__'__re __not __going__ to __make __a__ fool __of __me__…_

"INCENDIA!" I cried, and the flames erupted from my hands directly into the sky above. I knew that at my feet, the tongue of flames would have traced around the small circle in which I stood. The sheer power and warmth I felt was incredible, and I smiled widely with relief as the beams joined together and a six-pointed star formed above our heads, its immense light pouring over us. _The __hexagram __was __formed._

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" Carlisle roared triumphantly. "THE HEXAGRAM IS FORMED!" His exclamation was replied by an eruption of screams and yells of delight and praise, as the millions of people gazed up at the wondrous power bestowed upon them.

Emmett's booming voice brought me back to my senses. "Waytago sister! Now's your time to shine! Do your thang!" He winked, beaming wider than I would have ever though possible. I couldn't help but smile at him. That was all the encouragement I needed. He could be an awesome big brother sometimes.

I tore my gaze away from him and raised my chin up, closing my eyes briefly. _Stay __calm __and __collected._ I knew all the steps. All the words. Everything should flow…

I moved slowly and deliberately, one foot in front of the other as I made my way towards the centre of the hexagram circle. My eyes fixated on the ruby in front of me. In the corner of my eye, I noticed Carlisle turn his attention back to crowd below. I could picture the cameras positioned below zooming right in, the various large screens displaying his magnificent face to the whole of Alstania. A sudden shiver of anxiety crept up my sign as I recalled the cameras placed in every corner of the beacon. Very soon, my face too, would be visible on the massive screen, where my every move would be visible to all. I couldn't screw up.

"And now my friends…" Carlisle's voice resonated far out into the crowd. "Now is the moment we have all been waiting for! This is the hour…when the ruby era begins!" More screams erupted from below as the enthralled crowd prepared themselves for the performance they'd all been waiting for. _Oh__ God,__ please__ don__'__t __let __me__ go __wrong__…_

"In a few moments the ruby placed here will become a host to all six elements, where it will act as a safe and life cell to the whole of our planet. But one element will dominate all others. For here dawns the era of the ruby…the gemstone of fire.

"Fire is indestructible, merciless, impossible to quench. Our prodigy of fire has served us well, carrying the burden of the fire element for many years, watching our children, our families and our friends, putting our lives before her own. She now has the task to represent all her fellow prodigies. She has protected us for years and will live on for generations to come. Ladies and Gentlemen…ISABELLA SWAN!"

The air erupted with immense applause, and my eyes snapped open. The moment had come. My heart raced as I reached the centre, standing inches away from my prized gem. It truly was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

"People of Alstania," I began, my voice resonating right across the crowd of thousands. "This is the day we have all been waiting for. The day when a new era commences, and we recall our blessed Andromeda… the bearer of all elements." I couldn't help but smile as the crowd broke into a massive applause, waving their hands in pure exultation. Horns trumpeted rhythmically as the crowd rejoiced, ready to witness a performance they would never forget. They had complete faith in me.

I raised my hands swiftly, and almost at once silence broke out. _You __earn __your __respect._ "As a prodigy of the element of fire, I understand how difficult it can be to control your emotions. Fire has no control when let loose. It feeds on everything and anything in its path and never falters. Emotions can do just that; they can override all judgement. They can take over your body, making you do things you wouldn't even have dreamt of before. Emotions are dangerous my friends and we must all learn to control them. Without control we are lost."

I paused briefly, letting the message sink in as I turned my attention to my prodigies. The next part required a lot of concentration. All cameras were on me now; if I screwed up, every living thing would see me make a fool of myself. I took a deep breath and lifted my arms high in the air. A flame ignited from both my palms and rose up, forming a directly fiery sphere above my head. The crowd cried in awe as an image emerged from within the sphere; a beautiful, elegant woman with flowing auburn hair-almost dark red in colour-stood within the flames, her silk robes billowing about her. I didn't need to explain who she was; she was the most famous woman on the entire planet.

"Andromeda was a powerful woman, burdened with the five elements of the pentagram; earth, fire, air, ice and water. She had to teach herself to control the elements, without any guidance. No one had ever had such power before. She was alone…and yet she prospered. She soon became the guardian of the elements, a host of power, and Castle Andromeda was constructed in honour of her. She was honoured, worshipped, and adored. Her family proudly stood by her side as she excelled, protecting the great city Pollentia from all evil." As I spoke, the flames morphed into another figure; a tall handsome young man with a long intelligent face, hair as dark as the night sky, and eyes as cold and piercing as ice.

"As we all know, her brother Victor however began to drift away from the family. He envied his sister's power, for he believed only men should bear such gifts as the elements. In the 21st year, there was a great war between Victor and Andromeda, and the ground shook with the fury of the great guardian. No one anticipated that she would lose. The guardian could not be defeated. Yet the young woman was betrayed; her brother used their parents as bait, forcing an exchange for the elements to him on their parents' lives. Andromeda loved her parents too much to watch them die, and she agreed to pass all power to her brother in exchange for their lives. Victor was now the new bearer of the elements, and Andromeda was forced to flee from her own home and leave her entire family in the clutches of her brother.

"For an entire decade she lay in hiding, appalled at herself for leaving her kingdom and family to such evil, and she tried several times to cease the agonising pain in her heart with feeble attempts to end her life. She knew all too well her brother was not using the elements wisely; the evidence was all around her. She could hear the screams of the villagers as Victor punished them for supporting her and the agonised cries of her people during the dreadful draughts he enforced on them. She couldn't bear to hear them suffer any longer. Either she found a way to defeat her brother, or she ended her life.

"She ventured further away from her home, praying to the gods to save her people. After a whole year she found nothing that could help, and she began to lose hope. She was dying, and no longer had the strength to get any further. Then she found the witches; Lady Gemalinda and Isabella. They had been in hiding with the warlocks and witches of the east whom had once lived amongst the people of Pollentia. They too had been banished under pain of death from the city of Pollentia, and were forming an alliance to attack Victor's fortress. They knew of Andromeda's destiny, and assured her that all hope was not lost, and that even now, they could still defeat him with her help. For they knew that she was the only one who could truly hold the power of the elements. Her brother was not the true bearer and he could be defeated. They gave her a sword, which could only be wielded by those with power, and told her it would make the fight more equal. She had to defeat him. All their lives were in her hands.

"And so…on the 33rd year, there began the most terrifying war of all; an alliance of witches, warlocks and Andromeda herself, against Victor and his army. He had powerful warlocks on his side—" the flames swirled into the battle scene, revealing the great Warlock 'Saber', his frown deep and prominent, his image terrifying. "—but Andromeda knew the truth; if she fought her brother and showed enough courage, then the elements would come back to her. She met her brother at the summit of the castle where I stand now, and the fight to the death began." The crowds gasped as the fire burst into life and Andromeda stepped out of the flames, swirling her deadly blade at her brother, her eyes blazing.

"They fought for what seemed like hours, and the war seemed to dissolve around them as everyone turned to stare at the great warrior and her evil brother, fighting fiercely to kill. She took heed on the Lady Gemalinda's words, never faltering in her attacks, and soon her brother began to grow weak. He cast a ring of fire around her, encasing her in immense heat. She struggled to fight back at flames, slashing her sword out towards him, but the immense heat held her back, draining her. She could feel the rage of her brother, devouring her. Her comrades began to lose hope, foreseeing their leader's defeat. Yet they knew not the power she bestowed. For she alone was the true bearer of the elements. They abided to her. With a ferocious cry, she leapt forwards into the flames…and remained unharmed; fire had accepted her once more. Victor sent a flash of lightning right at her heart, and the crowds gasped in horror. Andromeda raised her hand, and the lightning bolt absorbed into her skin, leaving no trace of its existence. Victor roared in fury, ready to rid of his sister once and for all, and threw his entire force at her with all his might. Andromeda lifted her sword, her weapon of fate, and met her brother's attack with a slash of the blade. There was thunderous crash as the elements collided with metal and Victor and Andromeda were both thrown back with the immense force. Clouds of smoke morphed around them, and the onlookers watched in silence for the moment of truth. Who had won?"

I paused, glancing over at Rosalie opposite me. She winked at me, beaming widely. Clearly everything was going smoothly. I took a deep breath and turned my attention to the fiery globe above my head. The flames grew larger, and a recognisable face emerged, triumphant and ever-beautiful. The crowd broke into a chorus of cheers, and I raised my arms high above my head.

"Andromeda had conquered her brother. She had defeated evil, and her powers had been restored. She was the true guardian of the elements once more!" I smiled as the crowd rejoiced below me, waving their hands and chanting her name. _Andromeda__…__Andromeda__…__praised__ be __Andromeda__…_

"So let us now my friends-" I cried over their voices. "-take heed on her magnificent deeds. We must hold our heads high against threats, and never falter!" As the crowd roared, I turned towards Alice, ready for the last few minutes of my ceremony. The flames began to twist to form a halo around my head, and then slowly moved down my body, settling at the ancient floor. The casting could now begin. _I __was __almost __there..._

Alice nodded at me in encouragement, smiling sweetly. I carried on without a moment's hesitation, breaking our gaze to glance at the camera. "We prodigies, have been bestowed with an element as Andromeda had once had. We are honoured and feel privileged to hold such a task to watch over you and protect you. Together, no evil can stand in our way."

I smirked at Alice as I touched the left side of her chest. She mirrored my action, her face suddenly serious and proud. I knew how she felt. Although it could be a burden sometimes, it was an honour to protect our people. "The element of Earth, holding together the soil beneath our feet. In the wrong hands, it can cause disasters beyond anyone's control. Lady Mary-Alice Cullen, do you promise to protect Alstania from the traumas of the Earth and ward off evil that thwarts our lands?"

"I do," Alice chanted, her voice calm and unwavering. I smiled and moved over to Jasper. He grinned as I stood before him, eyes glistening beautifully as I reached forwards and saluted him. His touch was light as a feather as he mimicked my action.

"The element of air. Pure, yet deadly. The air is filled with dark secrets and voices, which can poison your mind. Guidance of the air is needed to protect us from the dangers in the sky. Lord Jasper Hale, do you promise to protect Alstania from the countless evil that threatens her survival?" Jasper smiled, his brilliant teeth flashing. I felt the air flutter around me, gently caressing my skin.

"I do," he said, gazing fervently into my eyes. I could tell from his expression that he was definitely trying to tell me something; _was __he__ speaking__ directly__ to__ me?_

I turned away before I could ponder over what he meant. Rosalie stood calmly, her entire visage radiant. She was so unbelievably beautiful, and her gentile smile illuminated her entire face. We saluted, and I smiled as she bowed her head in respect. "The element of weather. The newest element; a combination of earth, air and water. Weather is powerful; it can destroy, yet conserve. It can create a world more beautiful than ever, and yet people can suffer at its hands. Without control, weather is indestructible. Lady Rosalie Hale, do you promise to protect Alstania from the perils that threaten our lands?"

"I do," she sang, smiling warmly. From the corner of my eye, I spotted a single strand of light escape from the misty clouds and to fall over our heads, sparkling against the ruby's surface. A simple yet beautiful gesture. She was putting her full trust in me. I smiled at her gratefully, touching her shoulder lightly before moving on. _Only__ two __more __to __go__…_

I moved slowly and deliberately, taking care not to tread on the ring of fire at my feet, and took my place before Emmett. He looked like-thank God- he was taking things seriously; his expression stayed composed and confident, his handsome eyes prominent as he smiled at me proudly. _If __only __he __could __act__ like __that __on __an__ everyday __basis__…_

I reached forwards with a smile and he pressed his hand gently at my chest, his touch firm but reassuring. He winked at me, willing me to carry on. _Make __your __move __sis._ I had to close my eyes briefly to restrain rolling my eyes at him.

"The element of water," I began, hearing my voice echo right over the massive crowd below. "The most precious of all elements. Without water, nothing can survive. Plants, animals, landscapes…they all have the necessity for water. Water is vital for our survival, and it can therefore be used against us. In the wrong hands, water can cause drastic destruction like no other. Lord Emmett Dale Swan, do you promise to use your element wisely, to protect the people of Alstania from the lurking dangers of this planet?"

Emmett's eyes flashed a delicate blue as he grinned widely. "I do." I nodded, once again restraining an eye roll as I turned away from him…and then froze on the spot. Edward was next. _Edward_. Oh shit. _Ohshitohshitohshit__…_

I forced myself forwards, the flames lapping at my feet as I made my way towards him, and I struggled more than ever to hold back the raging fury within me. _Would__ I __be__ able __to__ control __myself? __In__ front __of __so __many __observers__…_

Edward's face came into view, and I gritted my teeth together as he smirked at me wryly, his eyes glistening with anticipation. It was as though he wanted me to strike at him. I lifted my chin up and stood before him, clearing my throat. Slowly, I stepped forwards and pressed my hand against his chest. I held back a shudder as his hand touched me, sending a chill right through my chest. His touch could sooth me, yet now I felt so cold and betrayed…

"The element of ice," I cried, trying desperately to look anywhere but his eyes. "It is the contrary to the element of fire. It can bring joy and coolness, yet it can bring fear and coldness in hearts. The cold nature within us all is hard to escape. It must be fought back and controlled. Like magnets, the elements ice and fire are connected. They are forever bound; a partnership and opposing bond that will hold together for eternity. Immortal love."

Edward smiled wider, his pearly white teeth flashing. It was smug look of triumph…and I hated it. I took a deep breath, trying to remain focused on the task in hand as I moved closer to him, both my hands at his chest. I glared into his brilliant eyes; trying to tell him everything through my gaze…_I __am__ going__ to __kill __you_. He raised a sceptical eyebrow, but otherwise said nothing. My cue to carry on.

"Lord Edward Anthony Cullen," I said, aware of the entire hexagram community watching my every move, waiting for the anticipated eruption they had all been dreading. But I persevered without hesitation. "Do you promise to protect the people of Alstania from the dangers and evil that threatens our survival, and promise to hold fast the protective barrier that us prodigies have formed for our people? Do you hold your oath to me, the prodigy of fire, your destined partner for eternity, and promise that you will willingly aid me in combat to conquer evil?" There was a short pause, as Edward's eyes searched my face for any hint of emotion. I stood my ground, waiting.

He regarded me for another split second, then relaxed, his cocky smile returning. "I do." The crowd below cheered in unison, and I forced a smile before stepping away from him. Our talk could wait. Right now I had a ceremony to complete. I broke our gaze and began to make my way into the centre of the hexagram. _The__ final __command_.

I glanced at Rosalie, and she nodded her head acutely, noting her cue. She closed her eyes and smiled softly, and the clouds above us began to accumulate and darken. There was a soft rumble of thunder, and I smirked wryly as the sky lit with a sudden flash of lightning. The crowd were awed to silence. I began to raise my hands again, the beautiful ruby in the centre suddenly beginning to glow a brilliant red, as though sensing my presence.

"And now…" I cried, feeling the immense heat surge within my very core as I stepped closer to the magnificent gem, which would soon hold just a fraction of our combined power. "By the power within me, I make a pledge to you all, to protect the hexagram from all dangers, and guard this totem from evil. Nothing will step through the gates of Castle Andromeda. Nothing will take advantage of the powers contained within these walls. On behalf of the entire hexagram, I pledge to you…WE WILL PROTECT YOU FOREVER!"

There was a colossal eruption as the thunder rolled and the crowd roared, and the heat pulsed through my entire body, my eyes burning with immense power of fire. I stood before the ruby, glowing brighter than ever, the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. The time had come…

With a cry, I brought my hands down onto the ruby, just as everyone in the beacon raised their arms in silent praise. As soon as my skin touched the surface of the ruby, I felt a sense of power that I never felt before…more divine…more uplifting than anything I had ever. I glanced up into the tempestuous sky and watched as the beams of the elements from above, soared down towards us, right into the ruby. I was feeling the power of all elements combined. _The __circle __of __power__…_

As the crowd screamed, and my fellow prodigies cheered with relief, I laughed louder than I had ever laughed before, hardly daring to believe the sheer power I had felt for those split seconds. I now had responsibility over the entire hexagram, Castle Andromeda and the survival of the planet as we knew it.

_Shit…I was in for a tough few years…_

**A/N: Chapter two is complete! Hope you enjoyed it! If you have any questions feel free to ask, otherwise thank you for reading and chapter three will be up soon! (Apologies again for the slight delay for this one I had a tough week.)**

**Thanks for reading!  
><strong>

**Cherry xx**


	3. Chap 3: Heartbroken

**Disclaimer: I am not the author of the Twilight Series. I am the author of two fanfictions _Bloodtrance _and _Truelight_. :P Planet Alstania is mine (mwah ha ha ha…)**

**A/N: Wahay! Thank you very much for the excellent reviews people! They definitely made me want to carry on writing. I'm glad to hear you're enjoying the fanfiction so far; it puts a smile on my face. **

**Chapter three coming right up! **

**Enjoy! **

**Chapter three: Heartbroken**

_Some say the world will end in fire,_

_Some say in ice._

_From what I've tasted of desire_

_I hold with those who favor fire_

_But if it had to perish twice,_

_I think I know enough of hate_

_To say that for destruction ice_

_Is also great_

_And would suffice._

_**Fire and Ice; Robert Frost**_

**BPOV**

At the end of the ceremony, the festivals began. I followed after Alice as she ran out into the open grounds to join the crowds, nodding and smiling widely at the passers-by who bowed in respect. There were so many stalls around us, selling all different kinds of ornaments from jewellery to beautiful dresses, to three-dimensional play station games. A fiery dragon flew out from the screen and perched on an awed young boy's shoulder.

I was stopped every two seconds by people who wanted to pay their respects and congratulate me some way or another for the performance. A little girl came forwards and tugged gently at my robes. I bent down so I was level with her, reaching forwards and gently touching the beautiful rose in her hair. "Hello pretty girl. Can I borrow this flower so I can look as scrumptious as you?" When she didn't answer straight away I said, "I tell you what, how about we trade? Here-" I reached down, took off one of the bracelets around my ankle and handed it out to her. She smiled widely, dimples creasing on her cheeks. Her face portrayed pure innocence and beauty. She carefully took the flower out from her hair while I secured the bracelet around her wrist. Her wrist was so small that I had to wrap it round twice. "There. Now you're a perfect little princess."

She giggled lightly, her voice like wind chimes. She held the rose out to me and I shook my head, placing it back in her hair. "It looks better on you."

"Thank you Incendia."

"No problem cutie." I smiled and stood up again. With a final wide beam, she turned and scampered off into the crowd to find her parents.

Alice smiled at me as I joined her at a small stall selling racks of roasted yax*.

"What?" I said, reaching over and plucking a piece of meat from her skewer. The yax was succulent and spicy, just the way I liked it. I smiled over at the chef behind the counter- a young man in his early twenties with his father. He blushed a delicate pink and bowed his head in thanks. It was usually Rose or Alice who had that effect on people.

"You really have a way with children don't you?" Alice observed. Well, I did like children. They rarely argued and were a lot more liberated than adults were. When they were upset, they didn't keep it to themselves. Most of all—they were lots more fun.

I shrugged and took another piece of meat.

For the next hour and a half, Alice dragged me around to almost every stall in the entire grounds. I kept a smiling face on the whole time, but inside I was getting more and more drained of energy. We played mini archery, 'throw the hoop' and 'hook the duckling'. We tried mandrake soup. We had our palms read—apparently I was going to live a long successful life- and even played a few arm wrestling matches with the villagers. I couldn't help but laugh when a large hulking guy chose to take on Alice as his contestant, and was beaten within the first few seconds of contact, his hand rammed into the table. His gawking expression was a mixture of shock and embarrassment as Alice rose from her seat and sashayed off the stage, smiling sweetly. People seriously underestimated her strength.

We reached the main food stalls, and weren't surprised to find Emmett and Rose at a food-eating competition stall. I watched in bemusement as my big brother manfully swallowed a large slice of cake, while his competitor sat and stared in mute astonishment. Rose spotted us approach and glided over to us, little Lily hot at her heels. She was so beautiful it made me want to cry.

"Heya you two! What a night right?" she said, pulling me into a hug. "So many parades and market stalls! All in honour of you Bella." She stepped back and placed her right at my chest respectfully. I mimicked her action with a smile.

"Thanks Rose." I nodded over at Emmett, whom was now on his eighth ridiculously large slice of cake. His competitor now looked more horrified than shocked. I could vaguely see Leo standing at the base of the elevated stage, cheering for his father. "I see Emmett's having fun."

Rose's laugh was a delicate soprano. "He's been at it for hours now. I think I'll try and stop him after this one otherwise he'll be bringing it all up tomorrow."

"Well, you should know the quick way to burn calories," Alice teased, nudging Rose playfully, who blushed a bright pink and glanced anxiously down at her daughter. Lily seemed completely oblivious to the matter; she was clutching to her mother's hand, but her neck craned back to gaze at her father on the stage.

"Have you seen Jasper by the way?" Rose asked, trying to change the subject. Both Alice and I shook our heads in reply. Alice had pulled me out of the beacon after I'd spoken to my parents and hadn't given me a chance to talk to anyone else.

"Come to think of it, where's Edward?"

My eyebrow twitched. "I don't know, and I don't care," I said bluntly. Edward was the last person I wanted to see. I was still furious with him; if I saw him, I wouldn't be able to control myself.

"Aw come on Bella," Alice whined, tugging at my arm gently. "Don't be like that."

"I don't want to talk about it Alice," I said firmly. She pouted, but let it go. She knew her brother had let the entire hexagram down, and she knew how angry with him I was; that was why she had hurried me out of the castle before I got my hands on him.

Emmett finished the cake before his competitor had even reached a quarter of the way through his. He stood up, beaming widely as the crowd cheered, little Leo leaping up and down with pride of his father. I shook my head at the sight of my big brother. He had always been such a goof. He turned and spotted me staring at him, and the grin stretched right across his face.

"Bella! My baby sister!" he exclaimed to my pure embarrassment, leaping down off the stage and taking me in arms. Leo scampered after him, clapping his hands with pure delight. I gasped as he squeezed the air out of me.

"Can't…breathe…Emmett," I panted as I struggled to get out of his grip. He laughed and released me, reaching down and scooping up his ecstatic son.

"You did GOOD baby sister, everyone's screaming for you!" he cried.

"Stop calling me that," I chided him. He just laughed louder still and rumpled my hair, to which myself, Rose and Alice all let out similar cries of remorse.

We headed towards the heart of the market where we watched a small parade go by; a tall, young gymnast was balancing on the tips of her toes on the back of a white rhinoceros. She beamed widely and bowed reverently as she passed us. The last time I had seen a parade had been with Edward; it had been our second year together as a couple. I had stepped forwards and stroked the magnificent tiger, while Edward stood at my side, his arms around my waist. I frowned and pushed the memory aside. As far as I was concerned, that Edward had disappeared a long time ago. I couldn't even remember the last proper date we had been on.

"There's a firework display starting in about twenty minutes," said Emmett, pulling me back from my reverie. "Shall we head over and find a good spot to watch?"

"Actually, I think I'll go and see if I can find Mom and Dad," I said. I suddenly felt like I needed my parents' comfort now that Edward had been brought back to the front of my mind.

Emmett opened his mouth to complain, but Rose waved him off. "Give the girl some space Em, she's had a trying day." She turned to me, her eyes glistening with concern. "You sure you'll be okay?"

I smiled weakly. "Sure. If you see my parents before me, can you let them know I'm at the bonfire?" She nodded and kissed my cheek lightly, before pulling Lily away with her. She knew exactly how to comfort someone. The perfect big sister and mother at once. Alice flitted over and hugged me tightly.

"If I see Edward, I'll be sure to let him know you're gonna kick his arse," she told me. I couldn't help but laugh. She never gave up. "You do that." She winked at me, smirking before turning and gliding off after the others.

I watched them morph into the crowd of thousands and let out a long, deep sigh. Man what a day it had been. All those weeks I had been practising and rehearsing over and over again, for this one day…and Edward had almost blown it for me. The love of my life, the man of my dreams, had let me down. Alice had been right to make me leave straight away; I hadn't had a chance at all to turn round and let him have it. My parents had looked a bit worried as well, as though they knew that I was struggling to compose myself. Self-control was the key to being a perfect guardian of the hexagram. No self-control meant failing in your duties. A very bad sign. I had been told many times before by Carlisle, who had been my mentor for the first few years after I had discovered my affinity; fire was by far the most powerful and most dangerous element to bear. If I wasn't careful, it would take control over me. I had to stay completely focused at all times and couldn't let my emotions run wild. That is _exactly_what had nearly happened on the beacon. I had nearly lost my temper and ruined everything I had worked hard to get. All because I had let my emotions touch my heart. I scowled inwardly as I thought of him arriving at our house late at night, as he usually did. Let him try that today…I would kill him.

The large bonfire was situated near the outskirts of the grounds, and already hundreds of people were crowding around it, their faces lit with excitement as they stared into the glorious flames that merged into nothingness above their heads. I leaned against a discarded barrel of mead, smiling as I watched two young boys chase each other around their parents' feet. Mom had already given Edward and myself the 'have-you-thought-about-having-a-baby' talk, to which I had nearly swallowed my fork and Edward had choked on a bit of lamb. I was only twenty for goodness sakes! I loved children, but hardly felt like I could look after myself properly, let alone raise a family. But then again, my idiot brother had beautiful twins and he was doing just fine. Since that awkward conversation I had never mentioned it to Edward again. It was after that, when he started to slowly drift away. _Did__ it __mean __that __he __wanted __to __start __a__ family __and __I__ was __holding __him__ back?_ _Holy __shit__…_

"Well aren't you the most gorgeous thang I've ever seen," a familiar velvety voice purred at my ear. My heart jolted in my chest and I leapt forwards in a flash, spinning round in the same second. Edward's eyes widened a little with shock at my reaction, but he composed himself quickly and pulled the cool, crooked smile I had once adored, raising a cocky eyebrow. Suddenly I felt the searing fury seep through me like a venomous liquid. My eyes clouded with red as I glared over at him. _Why __did __he __look __so __bloody __calm?_

"Is something wrong?" he asked, staring evenly back into my blazing eyes. _Stay __calm __Bella... calm... __The __damn __cheek __of __him..._

"You bastard," I hissed through gritted teeth, not even bothering to check whether anyone had heard me.

My anger rose as Edward's smirk widened. "Bella, it that really the way you should be talking to your fellow prodigy, not to mention your partner?" He sounded so damn smug, that I could have slapped him there and then. He knew perfectly well that I had to be on my best behaviour; if I lost control, it would be my fault, not his, and I would be letting the entire group down. I bit down on my tongue, hard, clenching my fists tightly at my sides. Edward eye's narrowed cautiously as he took in my expression; it was a look that no doubt showed a lack of control. He took a few steps forwards, and I swear I heard a snarl escape my lips in warning. He seemed unaffected by that, taking another step closer.

"Calm yourself Bella," he warned me. Calm? Did he seriously tell me to _calm_ myself?

He broke the distance between us, taking hold of my wrists. I flinched at the iciness of his touch, but at once could feel the power and rage dampen within me. I found myself staring into his eyes, lost within the depth of emerald green. They were even more beautiful when he used his affinity. Like silvery diamonds.

"Listen," he murmured softly. "I'm sorry for the trouble I caused you today. I know I had promised to be there sooner. I should have been there for you—"

"So why _weren__'__t_ you?"

His eyes flashed impatiently, a tinge of silver across the irises. "Not now Bella."

"Why not?" I asked, just as frustrated.

"I said not now," he repeated firmly. "I'll tell you everything when we get home."

I paused, suddenly curious at his change of tone; he sounded almost worried, as though he didn't want anyone else to hear. "Is it serious?"

He relaxed his grasp on my wrists but otherwise gave no sign of wavering. I stared at him silently, trying to read through his expression; _had__ he __done __something __wrong? __Was __something __bad __happening?_

He sighed deeply, closing his eyes. He knew I still doubted him. Could he blame me? He twined his fingers through mine, pulling me closer, his touch more gentle. He had a very persuasive touch. I glanced up into his flawless face as he leaned down to kiss me. I couldn't help but close my eyes as his lips pressed against mine, soft as silk. I had never gotten over his taste. Unbelievably sweet and sensuous; like the tastiest honey in the _universe_. I was addicted to it. I felt him smile against my lips, and he ran his tongue gently along my bottom lip. _Shit_. He had me now. _Damn_ him.

He pulled back, smirking. "Come on Bella, you've got a crowd to entertain." I blinked, surprised at the sudden focus to reality, but allowed him to tow me towards the large roaring fire. I could feel its warmth even from where I stood a good several metres away. A few people glanced over and gasped as they recognised us. I tensed, waiting for the eruption. There were a few cries across the crowd and then nearly everyone was turning round to stare at us, breaking into applause. I felt my cheeks flush as I shook people's hands, smiling gratefully to the many compliments and blessings. Edward stood behind me doing the same, one hand at my waist. The crowd parted to let us through, the children bustling to the front to get a clear view, their eyes wide with anticipation. I couldn't help but sigh inwardly. I knew what they wanted me to do. I _was_the fire prodigy after all. This was my 'chance to shine', as my brother had put it. I reached the end of the crowd, where the roar and cackling of the fire was now quite intense, the heat soothing my skin. Edward suddenly stopped and kissed my head lightly. I turned to him enquiringly.

"I'll keep my distance from the fire babe," he told me. "My affinity is ice after all." I rolled my eyes at him, before turning and heading closer towards the immense flames. I would deal with him later; right now I had to impress the people of Alstania. I would give them a little treat before the fireworks. Something they would never forget.

Slowly, I lifted my arms waist height, murmuring softly. "Come on _incendia_. Let's show them what we can do." The tongues of flame danced in response, waiting for my command. I smiled secretively, turning my hands palms up. I closed my eyes, conjuring the next routine of events in my head. The crowd fell silent as they waited, cautious for what was to come. _What__ was __the __prodigy __going __to __create __with __her __beloved __fire?_

My eyes snapped open, and I raised my arms higher into the night sky. The flames followed me, rising higher and higher till they were as tall as the trees. The crowd gasped in unison and cheered me on, applauding for more. I smiled and clasped my hands together at my chest. The flames merged together into a perfect sphere, an immaculate resemblance of Veronica, our sun. I suddenly broke my hands apart, craning my neck back as the sphere burst and the tiny cinders morphed together to form butterflies, fluttering off into the distance. The crowd let out a loud applause, just as with a wave of my hand, the flames transformed into a wildlife extravaganza; a snake slithered across the ground by my feet, a fiery hawk soared over the crowds' heads, causing a few to duck down.

I heard a chorus of 'oohs' and 'aahs' as a magnificent jaguar prowled out from the cinders, her bright scarlet eyes glaring out cautiously at the massive audience. I turned away from the glorious fire, smiling at the awed watchers. A soft growl rumbled from the jaguar's throat as she stalked closer. I reached out towards her, and there was a buzz of uncertainty and unease from my spectators. The jaguar hesitated, her eyes boring into mine, and then she padded forwards slowly and sat at my side. I beamed at the beautiful creature, lightly caressing her auburn fur. The fur felt real to me, soft and light under my fingertips. I took my hand away, my skin unscathed from the flames. The children in the front goggled at me, torn between horror and fascination. Time for the finale.

I spotted a small, young child in the front row with brunette curls and tiny dimples, looking hesitant as he stared over at the beautiful animal at my side. He caught my gaze and glanced away at once, his cheeks flushed. I smiled encouragingly and reached towards him. I needed an assistant for the next part. His eyes widened in shock as I beckoned him forwards.

"Come. You have nothing to worry about," I called out to him. His mother, a pretty, slender woman with flowing brown hair, bent down and whispered softly in his ear. I watched as his composure relaxed, and he nodded slowly. The woman gently pushed him forwards, smiling proudly. The boy trotted over towards me, his face still portraying uncertainty. His eyes were an astonishing dark blue, almost as dark as the night sky. I could almost see the stars glistening within the irises. Unbelievably beautiful.

I bent down and held my hand out towards him, smiling. The boy blinked at me.

"What's your name kiddo?"

"Gabriel, my Lady." He had the sweetest voice I'd ever heard.

"Heya Gabriel, I need you to do something for me. I need you to close your eyes and think of the happiest memory you've ever had. Only focus on that. Can you do that for me?" Gabriel smiled timidly and nodded, taking my hand. I pulled him closer to me, and couldn't help but smile as he squeezed his eyes tightly shut, a small frown of concentration creasing his forehead. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, feeling the heat surge directly from my chest. _Using __another__'__s __emotions __to __power __the __element. _It was difficult but not impossible. Carlisle had taught me how to cast my own emotions aside and let the emotions of another take you over. I struggled to shove aside the anger I still felt for Edward, trying to keep my composure. I wasn't going to let him win. He couldn't win.

A gasp from the audience told me that everything was going to plan. Gabriel's grasp tightened on my hand. I peeped down at him; his eyes were still firmly shut, his tongue sticking out from the corner of his mouth. My hair billowed about behind me as the flames congregated around us, trailing across the floor. Soon a circle was formed, with Gabriel and myself in the centre. I leaned forwards and took Gabriel's other hand gently as the flames traced the hexagram across the ground, powered purely on the little boy's emotions; strong, powerful and innocent. Untouched by the cruelness within our planet.

The flames finally formed a second ring at our feet, and suddenly the fire behind us burst into life. Gabriel jumped and stared over at the bonfire just as a beautiful scarlet horse leapt out from the blazes. It dived into the air, over our heads, dissolving into tiny auburn cinders. Gabriel joined the audience in the applause, laughing merrily and clapping his hands in pure delight. I beamed at him, swooping down and kissing him lightly on the cheek. He froze for a split second, then smiled sweetly and followed after me, completely oblivious to flames as he ran across them; I'd made sure to protect him beforehand. His mother caught hold of him at the edge of the crowd, bowing courteously. "_Beamus __prodigies_."

_Bless the prodigies._

Edward stepped forwards, placing his hand gently at my chest. I restrained a frown as I saluted him back, his heartbeat gentle against my palm. If he seriously thought he was forgiven…

He chuckled and wrapped an arm around my waist. "Nice show."

"Don't think I've finished with you yet, because I haven't."

He bumped my hip jokily. "Bella baby I've know well enough to know you haven't even started." I raised a sceptical eyebrow. If he knew me at all he would know how much he had hurt me. If he was the Edward I knew and loved, he would have been there for me.

I sighed inwardly, the sudden fatigue causing my eyelids to droop. "Actually, I'm gonna head back home now. You coming?"

He shook his head. "I can't. I have to meet someone."

I waited for a moment, giving him a chance to explain himself. He cocked an eyebrow coolly. I frowned impatiently. "Haven't you pissed me off enough? You're not going to leave me alone for another night again?"

His grip tightened around my waist. "This is more important than you and me, Bella." My heart thumped. That touched a nerve. _What__ could __possibly __be __more __important__ right __now__ than __us?_ He had let the entire hexagram down, left me hanging on the edge during the most important event of my life, and had treated me like shit. Our relationship was hanging on a thread. He owed me an explanation.

"Edward, I'm not taking no for an answer," I told him firmly, turning so our chests were touching. I gripped tightly to his robes, staring evenly up into his dazzling eyes. From afar, it would have looked like a friendly gesture, but I was more than ready to kick his arse if I needed to.

Edward could tell I wasn't playing games. And he didn't like it. "Isabella, I don't care what you think right now. You are going back to the house, and I _am_ going to stay _here_, whether you like it or not." I paused briefly, trying to conceal the vibrant fury within me. I wanted to blast the hell out of him. I wanted to blast him so hard that he soared right into the air. I wanted to _kill _him.

"Edward…I am warning you." My voice was barely a whisper, as I leaned closer towards him, my hands shaking. "If you don't come home with me right now and explain what the hell's been going on, we are _finished_. I don't care how much the hexagram destines us to be together. I don't _care_ how much my heart is telling me not to. You broke my heart Edward. You left me alone, vulnerable when I _needed_ you the most. If you don't come home now, I swear on my mother, my father, hell I swear on Andromeda herself…I will _leave __you_." I spat the final words, my heart ablaze at my chest. I was so furious with him that the ground shook at my feet as the power surged through me. I struggled to control myself, taking deep heavy breaths. I didn't realise I was clinging tightly to his shoulders until his cold hands reached up and gently pried mine off. His eyes were expressionless, his mouth pressed into a firm straight line. The icy chill that crept up my arms told me that he wasn't too happy with what I had just said. Bring it on Edward, I'm ready for you.

"The house. Living room. Now," I growled softly. He didn't say anything, which told me that he wasn't going to argue with me. I turned and made to walk away, but he grabbed hold of my arm and spun me round. Before I could cry out in protest, he crushed his lips to mine, with such force that my neck craned back. I pushed roughly at his chest. He didn't break away, pressing harder against me, holding my head in place. I winced as his nails dug into my back. He couldn't treat me like this. I shoved him back with all my might and we staggered apart, breathing heavily. I stared up at the love of my life, eyes wide. _What__ the __hell __was __wrong __with __him?_

To my horror, Edward chuckled and licked his lips. "That kiss said differently baby."

My look of shock changed to disgust, and finally pure fury as I stepped further away from him. How _dare_ he? Screw this. Like _hell _he was going to get away with treating me like that.

"Now Edward," I hissed before spinning on my heel and striding away from him, forcing a smile on as to not attract bad attention. The last thing I needed was for people to see I was upset. That would just make things worse. I glanced over my shoulder and spotted Edward following after me, keeping a fair distance between us. He seemed completely at ease. It was as though he _wanted_ people to see us apart.

As I ploughed through the crowds of celebrators, I couldn't help but worry. Edward had been acting very different lately, not like the guy I loved…had it really come to this? Was it over now? After all we had been through together as a couple, as partners…_destined_ partners…was this how it was to end?

I bit down on my lip, fighting back the approaching tears. I didn't look back in fear that the anger returned. I loved Edward more than anything. I would gladly give my life to save his.

_Why was he treating me like this?_

I closed my eyes and tried to focus on getting home, reaching the outskirts of the festivals just as the first of the fireworks were let off into the sky.

**A/N: Uh oh… Thumbs up for you guys? Let me know!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Love y'all!**

**Cherry xx **

***Yax- a large boar, found in the southern areas of Alstania. Traditionally hunted for special occasions/ celebrations. **


	4. Chap 4: Temptations

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or books. I own the plot of this story and Planet Alstania. Blah blah blah… **

**A/N: Okay so hopefully you enjoyed chapter two. If you're wondering why the hell M rated stuff hasn't come up yet, fear not. Read this chapter and you'll be satisfied…I hope (fingers crossed).**

**Thanks very much for the fantastic reviews as well. It's great to hear your opinions! **

**On with chapter four…**

**Chapter Four: Temptations**

_Aye aye aye aye,_  
><em>Feels like fire<em>  
><em>I'm so in love with you. Dreams are like angels<em>  
><em>They keep bad at bay, bat at bay<em>  
><em>Love is the light scaring darkness away<em>

_I'm so in love with you_  
><em>Purge the soul<em>  
><em>Make love your goal<em>

_The power of love_  
><em>A force from above<em>  
><em>Cleaning my soul<em>  
><em>Flame on burn desire, love<em>  
><em>With tons of fire<em>  
><em>Purge the soul<em>  
><em>Make love your goal<em>

_I'll protect you from the hooded claw_  
><em>Keep the vampires from your door<em>  
><em>When the chips are down<em>  
><em>I'll be around with my undying death<em>  
><em>defying love for you<em>  
><em>Envy will hurt itself<em>  
><em>Let yourself be beautiful<em>  
><em>Sparkling love flowers and pearls and pretty girls<em>

_Love is like an energy_  
><em>Rushing in, rushing inside of me<em>  
><em>Hey yeah…<em>

** _The Power of Love by Dune_**

**BPOV**

I left the door open and stormed over to the living room, breathing heavily in attempt to suppress the pure rage that was materialising within me. I heard the door close and spun round just as Edward passed through the living room doorway, looking calm and resolute. That only made me angrier. If he had any feelings for me at all anymore, he would at least _look_ sorry about it.

"Now explain to me before I burn your arse-" I snapped, my voice rising after every syllable. "-why you were so fucking late for the most important event of my life?" I felt a dangerous surge of heat pulse through my arms, and I clenched my fists in restraint. Being charged for murdering another prodigy wouldn't exactly be the best start to the year.

Edward sighed, leaning against the doorframe. For a moment he looked slightly pitiful, his eyes exhausted and his shoulders slumped forwards, until the fire of fury dawned on me again and my vision reddened. He pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes.

"Well technically Bella," he began, sounding irritated. "I wasn't actually late for the casting of elements. Therefore I wasn't really late at all."

I stared at him incredulously. How _dare_ he deny his wrongdoings! How _dare _he…

"BULLSHIT!" I yelled, my blood boiling. "How can you stand there and say that you weren't in the wrong—"

"I never said that." Edward's voice became rougher, more agitated. "I know I should have been there sooner—"

"Did you speak to your father?" I snapped at him, reaching my final tether. "Did Carlisle have the same opinion as you do about the matter?"

Edward's brilliant eyes blazed. "What happens between myself and my father is none of your business and has nothing to do with you," he growled.

"Yeah, but the success and concerns of the hexagram has _everything _to do with me!" I yelled, pointing at my forehead. Edward scowled deeply, and I knew mentioning the hexagram had finally pressed the button I had been searching for.

"You go too far Bella," he hissed, stepping away from the doorway and drawing himself to his full height. "You can't say that I don't give a shit about the hexagram—"

"I never said that!" I retorted.

His eyes flashed dangerously and I felt a sudden chill creep up my spine. I'd touched a nerve and he'd had enough. "That's what you were implying Bella!" he snapped indignantly. I snorted, angrier than ever, and threw my hands up in frustration.

"So that's it, is it Edward?" I crooned mockingly. "You throw all the blame on me do you? Hide behind your girlfriend's back, when you know you're in the wrong? What the hell is wrong with you? Do you have no self esteem—?" I didn't even have time to breathe and he was right in front of me, his hands grasping my shoulders. His eyes were so livid, I could barely see the pupil; a cloud white mist lined his eyes, with a slither of diamond glow. He was seriously pissed off, but so was I.

"Don't you fucking talk to me about _self-esteem_ Bella," he shouted, shaking me roughly. I could feel my skin bruising beneath his fingers. "Don't you fucking _dare_. You have little if _any_ self-esteem Bella. Why do you think you were so dependant on me today? Why do you think you needed me so badly? Because you can't do without me! You fucking rely on me! You have no damn backbone! Wake up and sense reality Bella! You weren't prepared!"

I stared at him, horrified, his words like deadly daggers through my heart. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Since when did he think of me that way? No self-esteem? _No__ backbone?_ I _rely_ on him…?

I couldn't speak, I couldn't breathe. All I could do was stand helplessly in his grasp, watching him blankly as his breathed heavily after his eruption. What _could _I say? My boyfriend…my destined partner…my only love, had just told me that I was worthless. A waste of space. _What__ could __I__ say __to __that?_

I watched as Edward's eyes gradually calmed, until I could finally see his beautiful green pupils again. His grip on my shoulder slackened slightly, but his eyes never left their gaze on me. We stood in complete silence, listening to our steady breaths, our steady heartbeats.

I used to sit with him every night and lay my head across his chest, loving the soothing thumps of his heart. Nowadays I barely ever saw him in the evenings, and whenever I did, he was usually completely thrashed or angry. He'd fight with me, kiss me, and eventually we'd end up tossing about together in our bed. Sex was just a way to resolve the matter at hand; it wasn't so much about making love anymore. Literally about an hour later, when he thought I was asleep, he would leave me alone to go god-knows where, and I wouldn't see him again for the entire day, sometimes even longer than that. It wasn't right; I'd told him that before, but he'd laughed it off and just told me we were going through a down-phase, and soon everything would be as it was before. I wanted to trust him- I really did- but day by day, I began to see something that just wasn't right. Edward was changing before my very eyes. My Edward wouldn't have told me he was going somewhere he wasn't. My Edward wouldn't turn up late for anything he knew meant a lot to me.

My Edward certainly wouldn't have called me worthless.

I could feel my eyes burning with the approaching tears, and I desperately tried to hold them back. Crying was a sign of _weakness_…

Edward's hands released my shoulders and moved to cup my face, his touch a lot more gentle than before. He sighed deeply, his thumbs rubbing at a few betraying tears.

"Bella…" he began, his voice softer, more compassionate. I couldn't help it; I gave in to his touch. I loved him too damn much to lose him. My shoulders shook as he pulled me into his arms, hugging me tightly as I cried my heart out into his chest. _This_ was like it had been before. Whenever I'd come home and been completely worn out, his arms had been my sanctuary. It felt like so bloody long since he'd actually shown compassion for me. _True_ compassion.

"You're such an _arse_, Edward Cullen!" I wailed, whacking my hand at his chest.

"I know Bella, I know," he mumbled, rocking me in his arms. "I'm sorry, I truly am. I didn't mean to hurt you baby."

I trembled as his lips touched the top of my head, gentle as ever. I didn't want to move. I wanted to savour the moment, knowing all too well that they didn't last very long. Moments like this never did. They were fairy tale moments. Soon their light would fade out, and the darkness would take its place again, until we found another way to ignite the flame. The problem was…it's hard to find something when you're morphed in darkness…

Edward's trailed his fingers lightly across the bare skin at my neck, leaning back to look at me. I lost myself in his eyes, beautiful and dazzling. In a way Edward was right; I didn't want to lose him. I couldn't bear the thought of losing him, and it frightened me to feel him slip away from me. We had been friends for so long, and our hearts beat as one. Losing him would ruin me.

He lifted my face up, almost roughly and I moaned sensuously as our lips joined with immense passion that lifted me right off my feet. I clung to his shoulders, gripping them tightly as his tongue slid through my parted lips. His breath, his touch, his smell…how could I have gone without it? They were too damn delicious. I felt, rather than heard him moan as he crushed his lips harder against mine. _Sweet__ Andromeda_…he tasted _good_. I grabbed the waistline of his robes just as he began to skilfully loosen my dress bodice. The belt around his waist was easy enough to remove without trouble, but I didn't want to ruin his robes. He looking unbelievably gorgeous in them; it would be a shame to tear them apart.

Edward suddenly broke the kiss and disappeared down, reaching for the hem of my dress. I helped him tug the dress over my head, tossing it behind before gathering him to me again. His lips found mine before I even had the chance to breathe, his arms wrapping tightly around my waist. I kissed him with as much passion as I could muster, taking in his taste, wanting more and more of him by the second. I couldn't help but frown slightly as my hands roamed over his covered back, searching for skin. He must have understood my notion; I felt him smile against my lips, his low chuckle resonating deep within my throat and in a flash he had hauled his robes over his shoulders, revealing his smooth, flawless, muscular arms and stomach. For crying out loud, he even looked hot in white tights!

He didn't give me much time to ponder; he yanked me towards him, grasping under my chin with one hand. I whimpered softly as he teased me, kissing my lips so softly that I could barely feel the full effect of his touch. I wanted him so badly. All of him. I tugged down at his tights, and he complied straight away, throwing them aside. His hands clung to my bare skin, unhooking my bra with a quick flick of a finger. I knew well enough what came next. It only got better. Somehow, this night felt different; more realistic. No secrets anymore. Now two of us were taking part instead of one. It felt more beautiful. A night I would never forget.

"Bella…" Edward groaned, his lips against my skin. I gasped sharply as he bit down on my shoulder hungrily. The spots burned where his teeth had grazed my skin. He could make me feel so damn good…

He lifted me effortlessly without breaking our lips apart, and I wrapped my legs around his waist, locking them tightly. His skin felt so smooth and soft under my fingers, like silk. I felt him carry me across the room, and jumped as my bare back made contact with the cold wall behind me. I clung to his back, my nails trailing almost roughly across his skin. His touch became rougher, more urgent, his lips crushing desperately to my own. I replied with equal force, wincing as he pressed me even harder against the wall. It was a soothing pain. Exciting. I was ready for more. His hand moved from the wall, trailing down my arm. I sucked at his bottom lip, smiling inwardly at his moan of satisfaction. He wasn't the only one with tricks up his sleeves. I broke away, gasping for breath, leaning my head back against the wall as his lips found the tender skin at my neck and shoulders. His lips were like velvet against my skin, leaving a trail of tingling sensations in their place. Yes…this night was different. _It __was __going __to __be __amazing_…

I felt a surge of anticipation as his hand reached my lower back, searching lower…

I whimpered at his lips as he pressed harder still against me, his strong hand caressing my thigh. His touch was so amazing…I could already feel my sex heat with anticipation. Edward locked my eyes with his as his hand reached the waistline of my panties. My heart pounded as his fingers reached lower, trailing softly against my skin. I leaned forwards, licking at his lips, wanting to taste more of him. His fingers found my entrance, teasing the tender skin. I gasped sharply against his lips as he slowly pushed two inside. Oh my God…he felt so fucking good…

"Shit Bella…" he growled softly, his head in my shoulder. I threw my head back, unable to hold back the cries as he moved his fingers faster.

"Holy shit…" I gasped, squirming as he found my sensitive spot, rubbing tenderly. "Edward…"

He moved from the wall, withdrawing his fingers. I kissed him ardently as he practically ran up the stairs with me in his arms. I was only aware we were in our bedroom once we'd hit the soft mattress. I lifted my hips up to help him pull off my panties, eager to make love to him. I pushed down at his boxers with the backs of my ankles as he shoved me down into the bed, lifting my hands above my head and holding them there. He pulled his boxers off in a flash, and then turned his attention back to me. I stared up into his unbelievably sexy face, taking in every detail of his flawless features. His smooth, rosy lips, his untarnished skin…he was _mine._

"Fuck, Bella you're so goddamn beautiful," he moaned. I pulled his face down to mine, kissing him roughly and he pushed his hands gently against my inner thighs, opening my legs. I felt him position himself carefully, not wanting to rush things. He broke the kiss apart, his head bending down to my chest. I completely lost track of everything when his lips enclosed around my nipple, his tongue teasing the skin. Holy shit…_holy__ shit_…I loved him so much…

He went lower, trailing soft kisses on my chest, my stomach, my thighs, then stopped at my clit. Still grasping onto my wrists with one hand, he reached down and spread me with the other, his touch light as a feather. _Holyshitholyshitholyshit__…_

He looked up at me, his eyes glistening. "I love you baby." I couldn't but squeal as his tongue trailed up and down my clit, slow and gentle. I tossed my head from side to side, the sensation too much to bear. He sucked at my receptive spots, rubbing his thumb across the top of my clit. I cried out, arching my back as he sucked harder, moaning against my skin.

He moved back up to me, silencing my cries with a kiss. I licked hungrily at his lips, knowing full well exactly what he liked. He released my hands and I grabbed for him, reaching down for his throbbing member. He moaned into my open mouth, trailing his hands down my back. I shuddered at the sudden iciness of his touch. His passion was taking control of his power. It happened to all of us. That's what made us-Fire and Ice-such perfect partners. We were meant for each other.

I responded with equal enthusiasm, feeling the immense heat surge through my body, warming my core… heating my entrance. I was ready for him.

He lifted my hips with both hands, shuffling closer. I leaned back onto my elbows, staring intently into his eyes. _Would__ I __ever __get __over __his __beauty? _He leaned forwards, kissing me gently as he slowly entered me. I hissed sharply, wincing at the sudden pain inside. Edward hesitated for a split second, pulling back, then moved his hip flush against mine, pushing further in. I cried out, tasting his sweet breath as he breathed heavily. The pain lasted a brief moment, and then subsided, replaced by an incredible sensation that made me moan softly. He felt incredible.

"Oh_ baby_…"

He began to move slowly, his hips pushing hard against me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, staring into his eyes as he moved faster and faster. I lifted my hips up to meet his, and he slammed harder responsively. I could feel my climax approaching, and I whimpered against his lips. I couldn't hold much longer.

He thrust deeper inside me, faster than ever before, and I screamed, craning my neck back as he buried his face into shoulder, lifting himself up at his elbows. I hooked my legs tightly around his waist.

"Bella…"

"_Bella_…"

I lost focus as he slammed into my over and over, vaguely aware of him whispering softly into my ear. Never had I felt this ravished. Never before had I felt so taken…

He let out a cry as he climaxed inside me, and I joined soon after, clutching to his back. He collapsed on top of me, breathing heavily. "_Damn _Bella…" I panted softly, reaching down and stroking at smooth, unblemished cheeks. There was not a single crease in his skin.

"I'm sorry Bella baby…I'm so so sorry…" he whimpered against my chest, kissing my stomach.

Whether he was talking about what had happened today, or whether it was something else entirely, I didn't care. I forgave him. I loved him too damn much to let him go.

He was my beautiful angel. I was never losing him to anyone…

Love conquers all…

**A/N: BOOM SHAKALA! I hope you liked the lemony scene at the end. If it was too much (or too little lol) feel free to let me know by private message or review, and I'll be sure to take your opinion into consideration. Oh and regarding the lemons though, not every chapter will be like that; I'd like to focus on the plot rather than just the sex lol. **

**Once again thank you for reading. Chapter four up soon! :)**

**Love y'all!  
><strong>

**Cherry xx**


	5. Chap 5: Addiction

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight Characters; I'm not Stephanie Meyer. I am the owner of Planet Alstania, and the hexagram of Pollentia! Woop! **

**A/N: WAHAY! Thanks soooo much guys for the fantastic reviews guys; absolutely uplifting. I couldn't do this without your support so thank you very much! From this chapter onwards I'll be sending previews of the next chapters (to those who would like it lol) as a little way to say thank you. :P It was very interesting to hear what you thought of the lemon; glad to hear you enjoyed it. I'm sure most of you have guessed that Edward isn't quite forgiven yet; Chapter five will explain more… :) **

**And yes I did mean chapter five up next on the Author Notes at the end of the last chapter. Thank you! **

**Chapter Five: Addiction**

_Say it's true, there's nothing like me and you,_

_Not alone, tell me you feel it too_

_And I would runaway_

_I would runaway, yeah_

_I would runaway_

_I would runaway with you_

_Cause I have fallen in love_

_With you, no never have_

_I'm never gonna stop falling in love, with you_

_Close the door, lay down upon the floor_

_And by candlelight, make love to me through the night_

_Cause I have runaway _

_I have runaway, yeah_

_I have runaway _

_I have runaway with you_

_Cause I have fallen in love_

_With you, no never have_

_I'm never gonna stop falling in love, with you_

_**Runaway- The Corrs**_

**BPOV**

I was barely awake when I felt the bed shift beneath me. I didn't have to open my eyes to know what was going on. That's what hurt the most; I knew he would go against his word. He would leave me as he did every morning. What time was it… three a.m.? _Where__ would__ he__ possibly__ be __going__ at__ this__ time? __Who __was __he__ meeting__ with__ every __day?__ Was __he __being __even __more__ unfaithful__ to __me __than __I__'__d__ anticipated?_

The questions whirled about in my mind like an irritating migraine. I wanted so desperately to lean over and demand that he stayed at home, but like every other day, I chickened out. What if the truth was too unbearable? What if he was doing something incredibly dangerous…something _evil_? I frowned inwardly, ashamed of myself. Edward had sworn an oath to the hexagram. This was more than just me; if he betrayed them; there would be a huge uproar throughout Alstania, not to mention it would completely ruin Carlisle and Esme. Edward would never do anything that would affect his parents. He valued their trust above everything.

Carefully, I lifted my head from the bed sheets, wincing as a sharp pain shot up from my groin. Last night had been pretty intense. Intense and _glorious_. The feeling of his smooth skin directly against mine…the sensation of his fingers caressing me…the taste of his luscious lips…it had been a night full of passion and love. I loved the way our bodies connected so perfectly; completely matched for one another.

His reaction at the end of it all had been what had shocked me the most;

_I'm sorry Bella baby, I'm so so sorry…_

He'd whimpered the words, the agony soaked in his voice. I hadn't pondered over it at the time, but the more the words ran through my head, the more I feared for the worst. _Was __he __being __forced __into __doing __something?__ Oh __Andromeda__…__ please__ tell __me __he__'__s __not __been __threatened__…__?_

Although the time of Victor was long gone, there were still many others that stood for what he believed in. We'd had several attacks from various hordes of rebels, all whom supported Victor. As far as we knew, all of the warlocks that had stood alongside Victor all those years ago were no longer alive. Yet the powers of witchcraft and sorcery could never been underestimated. Some day, we would meet our match and we would have no choice but to affront them, to fulfil our pledge.

I blinked furiously and just about glimpsed Edward's naked body as he disappeared into the en-suite bathroom. I squinted when the bathroom light flashed on and pooled through the gap in the door, right into my face. I listened intently as he bustled about behind the door, and then heard the soft tinkle of the shower. My breathing picked up as I lowered myself back on the bed sheets, burying my head into my pillow. _What __the __hell __was __going__ on?__ How __could __he __leave __me __now __after__ what __had__ happened__ yesterday?_ We had made love; it had been more than fucking each other. It had felt _right_. _Had __I __done __something__ wrong?__ Had __I __not__ pleased __him__ enough?__ I__ would__ do__ better __next __time__… _

Hot tears cascaded down my withered cheeks as I turned my head away from the bathroom door. _What__ the__ hell__ was__ wrong __with __me?__ Why __couldn__'__t__ I __just__ tell__ him __to __fuck__ off__ and__ pierce __somebody __else__'__s__ heart? __Maybe __I__ had__ no__ backbone __after __all__…_

I clutched to the bed sheets with both hands, biting my tongue to hold back the whimpers caught in my throat. This couldn't be happening to me…why was this happening to me? _What __had__ I __ever__ done?_ I'd dedicated my whole life to the hexagram, I'm made my oath; _surely __I__ deserved __more __than __this?_

The bathroom door suddenly creaked open and I struggled to compose myself as I felt Edward's presence behind me. _Did__ he __know __I __was __awake?_ _Just __go __Edward__…__go,__ so__ I__ can __cry__ in__ peace__…_

I nearly jumped at the feeling of his cold hand suddenly at my bare back, trailing softly against my skin. His touch was silky as ever, leaving a trail of tingling sensations along my spine. His other hand rested gently against my hip and I almost gasped out loud when the bed dipped beside me as he slipped into bed. There was a brief cold breeze as the covers lifted from my naked body and then he tucked the sheets around us, wrapping his legs around mine, his fingers tracing small circles at the back of my neck. _He__ wasn__'__t__ leaving__…__he__ wasn__'__t __leaving__…_

His lips kissed delicately at my shoulder…once…twice…three times… my heart fluttered. _How __strange__…__ that__ he__ could__ bring __so__ much __pain__ to__ my __heart__… __and__ yet __bring __me__ so__ much __pleasure.__ Was__ this__ the __reward__ for__ falling__ in __love?_ I loved him so much, and I wanted more than anything to be able to trust him again as I once had. _Maybe __this__ was __a__ sign__ that__ it__ was __in __fact__ a__ possibility?_

I couldn't help but smile as I felt his cool, soothing breath at my skin. Fast asleep already. Wrapped around me…he was _mine. _My own beautiful treasure to cherish forever…

I prayed to Andromeda and the Gods that nothing would break us apart. That love would hold us fast.

I couldn't lose him now…

…

**EPOV**

I instinctively woke at around five minutes past three, Bella wrapped tightly in my arms. Her skin was the softest, the silkiest I had ever felt. Softer than a newborn baby's. She was truly gorgeous and perfect in every way…and yet I was hurting her.

My heart still ached from the pained look on her face when I had mercilessly yelled endless accusations at her. It was better for the both of us that she never knew what I was up to; the next few years of her life were vital to her success in the hexagram. There was no way I could take that away from her by pulling her into my business. She would never understand why I was doing it of course. No one would. I myself found it hard to contemplate why I followed after him like a dog, tail between my legs. _What __was __I__ afraid__ would__ happen?_ I would have the entire hexagram on my side. They would proudly watch my back. _What__ did __I __have __to__ lose?_

I trailed my tongue across my lips nervously, my chin resting against Bella's shoulder. He had what I wanted the most. More than anything. More than _Bella._ He wasn't willing to give it to me easily either; I had to pay him back one day. Bella would surely stop me if she ever found out, as would Alice.

"How could you even think of doing something so stupid Edward?" Alice would say. "Do you have any idea how Mom and Dad would feel? And _Bella?_!"

I struggled to swallow down the painful lump at my throat. I was hurting her every day. How could I have been such an idiot and arrived late for her ceremony? I'd _promised_. I'd made an oath to protect and fight alongside her to the death. _What__ the __fuck __was __wrong__ with __me?_

Slowly, I shuffled out of Bella's hold, untwining my arms from around her waist. Her naked body was still wondrous to behold even now; like an endless curving sculpture of pure beauty. Her hair, soft and rippling was a beautiful chocolate brown with a tinge of copper. Her eyes were the most enchanting, especially when she used her affinity; astonishingly bright fiery scarlet, as though the flames had coursed right into her. I was the luckiest guy alive to be loved by such a stunning creature.

She moaned softly in her sleep, turning round onto her back, her perfect breasts resting just above the duvet. With her delicate arm thrown above her head, her perfect lips slightly parted, she was more tempting than ever. I wanted to climb into bed with her and hold her close to me. I wanted to make love to her over and over again like we had last night…to feel her sensational velvety skin against me…

I shook my head frantically, stepping away from her. _What__ was __I __thinking?_ I couldn't go without it for another day. I wouldn't last the morning let along the afternoon. I padded over to my wardrobe, taking care not to creak the door. I grabbed a pair of fresh boxers, jeans and a t-shirt and pulled them on.

_Be __at __the __cavern __at __exactly__ half __past__ three._

I glanced anxiously at the clock on the bedside table. _Seven__ minutes__ past._

I crept past the bed, peering over to check whether Bella was still asleep. I could hear her breathing contently, still in a deep slumber. I envied how she could sleep so peacefully. Nowadays, I seldom had proper sleep for more than two hours. The nightmares were getting worse and they always involved Bella. _Her__ beautiful,__ dazzling __face,__ withered __and __fragile,__ her __eyes __swollen __from __the __tears __that __cascaded__ down__ her__ rosy __cheeks.__ She__ glanced_ _down __slowly __and__ a __shaky __hand__ reached __up__ to __touch__ the__ spear__ that __protruded __from __her __chest..._

My breathing picked up rapidly. _I __needed__ some__ air._I made towards the bedroom door in a brisk walk.

"_Edward__…_"

I froze in mid-action. _Holy__ fuck._ She'd caught me. _What__ the__ hell__ could __I__ use__ as__ an__ excuse?__ There__'__s __no__ way__ she__'__d__ let__ me__ get__ away __without __telling__ her__ the __truth__ now.__ Shit,__ what__ would__ she __think__ of__ me?_

"Edward…" she groaned softly and I heard her bustle about on the bed, mumbling softly. Slowly, I turned my head slightly to peer over my shoulder at her. She was facing away from me, the bed sheets cast aside to reveal her stunning body. I marvelled at her sheer beauty and magnificence. Her legs were long and powerful, her stomach toned to perfection, her breasts perfectly shaped. I ached for her. I pined for her.

With a soft sigh, I turned and made towards her. I gulped back my desires as I gently pulled the duvet over her, tucking it into her sides. _Sleep__ my __Bella._

Before I could tempt myself any further, I turned and fled, taking care to close the door softly behind me. I sped down the stairs, glancing down at my watch every two seconds. I had time.

I grabbed my shoulder bag and black cloak from the furnace in the living room and immediately pictured Bella in my arms, trapped in my embrace as I braced her against the wall. She had moaned softly into my shoulder as I brought her pleasure, whispering that she loved me. _Come__ on__ Edward,__ the __quicker __you__ get__ this__ done, __the __quicker __you __can __get__ back__ to __her._

Hauling on my cloak, I made for the door and prayed to the Gods for their forgiveness as with a deep breath, I stepped out of my house and into the cold.

…

It took me longer than I'd anticipated getting to the Cavern by the Sea of Souls. I'd had to take longer routes through the village as to avoid passers by. There were few of them this early in the morning, but enough people to send suspicious rumours around.

Great stalactites hung from the high ceilings of the cavern, their points jutted and deadly. The surfaces seemed to sink in on me as I stepped further into the darkness, the not-so-distant waves crashing thunderously against the rocky shore. Not many people ventured near the Sea of Souls. It was rumoured that long ago it had been cursed by a dark warlock after the war between Andromeda and her brother Victor. Anyone who touched the water would suffer for the rest of his or her life. No one had dared to test whether this theory was correct, so it soon became forbidden to step near the rocky beach, without having first been blessed by one of the six prodigies. Even then you weren't to touch the water with your bare hands.

I shuddered as the darkness engulfed me as I moved deeper into the cavern. I glanced down at my watch for comfort. Half past three exactly. I was on time. _Where __was __he?_

A soft tap behind me made me whirl around in a flash, my hands out in front of me. I may have been desperate, but I could still kick arse with ice. Another soft tap echoed from ahead, and I waited in the darkness, my eyes narrowed. A torchlight suddenly appeared from up ahead, and I could just about make out a tall, lean figure behind it. I prepared to attack, eyes blazing. As the figure stepped closer, he or she moved the torch over them to reveal a recognisable face. With bright purple eyes and a frightening pale face, I knew who he was straight away. He had once been very handsome indeed, more beautiful than any man I had ever met, but since his accident all those years ago, he now had a deep gash across the side of his face, which left a permanent frown on his right side. A terrible burn also ran down the side of his arm, red and sore. He'd never told me what had happened that day, only that it was a night that had changed everything for him.

His mouth curved into a wry smile when he spotted me. "Well hello Edward. Right on schedule as usual."

I nodded courteously. "James." We had been friends for a long time now, yet recently I'd felt more distant from him than ever before. It felt like he was deliberately forcing a barrier between us. He stepped closer towards me, limping slightly. The attack had also partially paralysed his right leg. His brilliant eyes glanced me up and down, studying me.

"You haven't been sleeping well, my friend." It wasn't a question.

"I've had a rough time lately," I admitted gravely.

"So I hear. How was Bella like about you being late yesterday?"

_How __would __you__ be?_ "Very hurt. I never want to hurt her like that again James. Did you bring it?"

He laughed huskily, and I couldn't help but shudder at the coldness in his voice. "Ah Edward, you never did have much patience. Fear not my friend, I have what you wish. Take deep breaths."

I took heed on his commands, taking deep breaths in and out. I had to keep control of myself, and I needed James's help to do that. Many warlocks were gifted with making very powerful and effective drugs or antidotes. James was the most gifted warlock I'd ever met; it wasn't easy to try controlling the element I bore, but somehow he'd managed to help me.

I watched him patiently as he reached down into his black robes, and pulled out a small brown packet.

My heart raced. It took all my concentration not to reach forwards and wrench it from his hands. James chuckled softly and leaned over towards me, holding out the packet. I reached out slowly, surprised to see my hands shaking as I took it from him.

"This batch should last you the whole week Edward," he informed me. "Don't take more than the amount I told you. Two pills crushed into power a day. No more, no less. Otherwise you won't feel the full effects of the drug, and there could be drastic consequences. Do you understand?"

"Yes." My voice was barely a whisper as I glanced down at the packet in my hands. If only I'd had some to take yesterday, I wouldn't have said those things to Bella. I would have stayed calm. Relaxed.

I opened the packet, and pulled out two small blue pills. They crushed easily in my fingers. I licked greedily at my hand, taking the flask of water from James's outstretched hand. As I drank I immediately began to feel the drug take its effect, my heart relieving, my muscles relaxing.

"I'll be here next week at exactly the same time with your new supplies. Be here promptly," James ordered, his voice in the distance.

"Yes, I will. Thank you."

"No Edward," James said, his smile widening as his eyes glistened with excitement. My head felt heavy as he lightly touched my shoulder. "Thank _you._"

**A/N: Well well well, what's Edward up to huh? It's a little bit more complicated than just Edward addicted to drugs; James has a ploy you're not gonna like. Hope you enjoyed this chapter though. Next chapter up soon!**

**And seriously keep up those excellent reviews; they really egg me on!**

**Love y'all!  
><strong>

**Cherry xx **


	6. Chap 6: New Beginning

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters; I own Planet Alstania and the hexagram of elements. I also own a new pair of earmuffs thanks to my awesome sister. (Christmas present) :P **

**I'm not Stephanie Meyer. I'm simply borrowing her amazing characters to write an awesome fanfiction that everyone can read and enjoy. Yada yada yada…**

**A/N: Hiya everybody! Hope you all had an excellent Christmas and New Year celebration! Apologies for the lateness of this update, but the start of the year has been HELL! There was a lot of work to do and simply no time to put anything up! **

**THANK YOU VERY MUCH for the reviews guys! They. Were. Fantastic. I had gone through a few ideas as to what James could be doing to Edward, and drugs seemed the best way; it would make Edward look stupid for taking them, but also a fool for not seeing through his 'friend's' plans. Basically he's a weak guy with no backbone. Oh the irony…**

**I apologise if you didn't quite agree with Bella's decision to forgive him so quickly. Personally if I were in her situation- and I loved him as much as she did- I would feel torn apart if he left. Plus I wouldn't know for sure why it all happened. That was why I made her 'forgive' him quickly. That, and the fact it was a super chance to write a big succulent lemon :P**

**If you have any questions, feel free to ask me by private message or a review :P**

**Anyway hope you enjoy chapter six! Here it comes…**

**Chapter Six: New Beginning **

_It's a little bit funny,_

_This feeling inside._

_I'm not one of those who can easily hide._

_I don't have much money but _

_Boy if I did,_

_I'd buy a big house where we both could live._

_If I was a sculptor, but then again, no_

_Or a man, who makes potions in a travelling show_

_I know it's not much _

_But it's the best I can do._

_My gift is my song_

_And this one's for you._

_And you can tell everybody,_

_This is your song,_

_It may be quite simple but_

_Now that it's done_

_I hope you don't mind,_

_I hope you don't mind, _

_That I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is,_

_While you're in the world._

**Your Song; Elton John**

Date: 2nd January 3001st year

Location: Pollentia, Planet Alstania

**BPOV**

I woke to the sweet, comforting sound of chirruping nightingales outside of our bedroom window. I could feel the icy morning breeze at my shoulders, lapping delicately at my bare skin. I shuddered and shuffled further into the blankets.

Even as I lay in my bed, eyes closed firmly, I knew someone was watching me. Recently it had been this quiet every morning, but only because Edward was never at home. This time, it felt different.

Then I heard his gentle breathing, right behind me. I couldn't help but smile, burying my head into the bed sheets to hide my giggle of satisfaction. My Edward was still here, watching over me. He'd been with me the whole night. Maybe this year really was going to be a turnover for me…a completely new start for the both of us.

I rolled over, my eyes fluttering open. He was sitting on a seat alongside the bed, leaning over to watch me with an affectionate gaze. Our eyes met and he smiled so sweetly I felt my heart flutter.

"Morning," I whispered, hardly managing to fight back the tears of relief. He flashed me a toothy grin, reaching over and caressing my cheek with the lightest touch.

"Morning," he whispered back. I leaned forwards suggestively and he met me halfway, kissing my lips gently. His taste was so delicious…_and would I ever get over how gorgeous he was? _

"You okay?" he mumbled against my lips.

"Mmmmm…" I replied, moving closer to wrap an arm around his neck. He responded enthusiastically, his arms snaking around me as he pulled me into his lap. I threw my head back and leaned back against him as his lips trailed down my cheek, my neck, nibbling tenderly at my skin. He could make my skin tingle in places I'd never imagined to feel sensational.

He pulled my head forwards gently, returning his lips to mine for a brief kiss. Then he leaned back to stare at me…all of me. "You are so goddamn beautiful." He stole a quick glance down at my naked body.

"Thank you. I would say the same for you, except that I can't really see _all _of you at the moment." I peered down at his denim jeans and blue t-shirt. He laughed, nudging my nose with his.

"I'd have hoped you'd seen 'all of me' more than enough times to make a judgement Bella honey."

"You are gorgeous," I smiled, creeping up towards him. "Now kiss me already." He chuckled darkly, but otherwise wasted no time to comply. I felt his moan deep within my throat as my lips parted, his sweet breath making me ache all over, reminding me of last night's amazing love-making. That had been a night to remember for the rest of my life. I'd never felt so at-one with him in my life since then. The way our bodies moved together…the way he made my very inner core scream with passion…it was like no other I'd ever experienced.

Edward wrapped his arms around my waist, so I turned round and straddled him, leaning forwards so I loomed over him a little. His hands caressed gently down my back, his lips smiling against mine.

"Bella…" he began, before I interrupted him with an ardent kiss on his lips. This moment wasn't over yet; I was enjoying myself too much. Then he reached up and placed his hands gently on either side of my face, attempting to pull back. I groaned in protest when he finally succeeded, pouting down at him.

"Bella, we're going to be late for training." _Fuck_.

I knew perfectly well that Carlisle and Esme didn't take it too lightly if we were late for morning fitness training. Since it was the start of the year, it was be incredibly stupid for any of us prodigies to be late for training. It would be suicide.

I growled in irritation as I unravelled myself from Edward's embrace and stood up. "How long do I have?"

"About half an hour. There's enough time." He got up and wrapped his arms around my waist again. "You are seriously tempting me with this body of yours."

I stared up at him in disbelief. "Didn't you just tell me we were going to be late?"

"What I should have said is if we carried on kissing like that, _then_ we would be late."

I rolled my eyes dramatically. "Trust you to be a drama queen."

He chuckled and I jumped as he slapped my arse lightly. "If you didn't look so enticing, then I wouldn't have to." He pushed me towards the bathroom gently. "Go get ready, before I change my mind."

I grinned and sauntered off into the bathroom, closing the door behind me. I ran the shower, waiting till the room was completely steamed up before stepping inside. The water was blazing hot; Edward had installed a higher thermostat on the water just for me when we first moved in. I didn't have time to fully appreciate the heat, so I quickly rinsed my hair, lathered my skin and brushed my teeth, before speeding out to get changed.

I could smell fried eggs and bacon downstairs, so assumed Edward was cooking breakfast. I grabbed my training gear from my cupboard, pulling on my tight black three-quarter trousers, vest top and leather jacket. I hastily tied my hair in a ponytail as I hurried down the stairs and followed the smell into the kitchen. Edward was by the stove, busy over breakfast. I went over and hugged him from behind. "Smells good. That's not all for me is it?" I mean seriously, he was frying a lot of egg.

"You pig." He bumped my hip playfully. "Half of it's for me." I reached over his shoulder and grabbed a piece of egg debris from the omelettes he was making.

"Carlisle had better not be too harsh with the training today," I grumbled into his back. "After yesterday, I doubt I'll even be able to light a candle with fire." Edward past me and got a plate from one of the cupboards.

"You always underestimate your abilities," he said as I went to get the cutlery. "Without a doubt you're the most talented woman I know. You'll be fine." He pushed the plate over to me, smiling widely. "Bon appetite."

I raised an eyebrow, but sat at the counter and dug in. He watched me as I took the first forkful. It was excellently cooked of course. Edward had this attribute of being an expert in pretty much anything. It was only recently that he'd been falling down with his romantic and lovable traits. I nodded in approval of the omelette. "C'est magnifique."

"Oh I know," he grinned and took a bite of his own. _Hilarious. _I was about to fire back a sarcastic comment when his expression suddenly turned serious. "Bella, can we leave as soon as possible? I wanted to talk to you about yesterday before we went to training. The sooner we leave, the more time we have to talk." I blinked, unable to conceal my shock. I hadn't expected it to be so easy to find out what had really happened yesterday. He'd been so adamant to hide everything from me before. _What had changed since then?_

"Bella."

"Right. Yeah, sure." I began shovelling egg and bacon down my throat, not wanting to waste a single minute. He was willing to explain, and I was willing to forgive. I just needed to know. I had my doubts after last night as to whether it was another woman involved, but then again, anything was possible. They way he'd apologised did make it seem like a woman was involved.

I grabbed a milk carton from the fridge while Edward rinsed the dishes, and took a huge gulp. "Can we leave now?"

"Certainly ma'am." He was at my side in an instant, his arms snaking around me. I pushed up on my tiptoes so I could kiss his lips gently. He moaned against my lips, breaking the kiss too soon. "Shall we?" he said a little breathlessly.

I let him tow me out of the house, shutting the door behind him. It was reasonably bright for a winter's day, considering it had only just gone five minutes past six. The sky was already blossomed with an array of scarlet sunshine, thin wispy clouds scattered erratically over the pale sheet of blue. The temperature was quite mild, except there was an icy breeze that hugged at my skin. I frowned and pulled my jacket zip up; I was not a fan of the cold.

Edward squeezed my hand. "Come on rascal."

We followed the trail through the Alpha village where we lived. Several households were already awake, the women outside hanging washed garments along the balcony railings and clothing lines above our heads. Several of them bowed their heads in respect as they recognised us and I smiled at them as I walked by. Edward stayed close to me, our arms brushing, but otherwise he remained silent. He had asked for time to talk to me; he'd earned the right to take his time. We had a while still till we would arrive at my training hall.

We didn't speak or stop till the pathway led into a small garden, which Alice, Edward and my parents had designed for my eighteenth birthday. The orchard was a culmination of many different fruit trees. It used to be the place where Edward and I would cuddle tight for hours, but now I just used it as a place to mope and whine and feel sorry for myself. Standing there with Edward felt more complete, as though everything would soon return to normal, exactly as it had been when we first met.

Edward cleared his throat, bringing me back to the present rather abruptly. "This should be fine right?" I nodded meekly and my heart swooned when he gave me the most dazzling smile. "Right, after you Miss Swan." He allowed me to take lead as we stepped into the garden, knowing this was my territory now. If he wanted to talk, I knew exactly the spot. I didn't stop till I reached a small clearing between the trees, where the sunlight pooled through over the small piece of land. The luscious green grass was soft as velvet against my sandaled feet and the cool air lapped against my cheeks. I lowered myself into the mattress of grass and Edward sat gracefully beside me. He leaned forwards and began stroking tentatively at my hair. I smiled at him before closing my eyes, giving him time to start. I had to stay patient for his sake. There was a short silence and then I heard him take a breath.

"So…"

"So," I repeated, keeping my eyes closed. I didn't want him to feel intimidated in any way.

He sighed heavily. "Bella, I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am for what happened yesterday. It was all just so stupid. I have no excuse for making you worry like I did." He paused, and I could tell he was thinking carefully over how to explain things to me without initiating an argument.

"Bella…I've been under a lot of pressure lately," he explained. I peeked over at him and watched as he ran a pale hand through his glossy hair. He only did that when he was aggravated or frustrated with himself. "Especially with my element. It's been a while now since I've been having problems with it. I just can't seem to keep it under control." My eyes widened as I gaped at him in mute shock. He couldn't keep his element under _control_. Lack of control was a sign of _weakness_.

"_There's no room for weakness in Castle Andromeda_," Edward quoted gravely, as though he'd read my mind. I gulped softly and pushed myself up onto my elbows, watching him carefully. His face was completely drained of all colour, his expression solemn.

This was more serious than I'd anticipated. Edward was actually losing control of the element he'd been burdened with to control. No one else could control Ice. If Edward lost control, then the element would be let loose, into the clutches of darkness. It was my duty as a fellow prodigy _and _representative of the Hexagram, to ensure that this never happened. "Have you spoken to anyone about it?" I asked him once I'd finally regained the ability to speak.

"Lately, I've been taking private medication and study to see if that can help," he explained. "I was at a session yesterday and lost track of time completely. It's not a good excuse, I know, but you deserve to hear the truth." I suddenly felt a little pang of guilt; I'd been overreacting. _How could I have been so selfish?_ Edward had been in dire problems with his Element, and I didn't let him explain anything. He was the one who needed reassurance and help, but I had been giving him hell. Well _shit._

"So that person you needed to see yesterday…" I said, knowing how the sentence was going to finish.

"That was my practitioner. He's been helping me control my emotions and channel my element. I wanted to apologise to him for leaving so abruptly yesterday." The more he spoke, the more stupid I felt. _Some girlfriend I was…_

"Edward…I am _so_ sorry," I said, feeling totally ashamed. He stared at me incredulously.

"Why are you sorry? I made you worry, when all you should have been thinking about was that ritual. Then I didn't even explain _why _I'd arrived later than planned. Of course you'd be annoyed. So would I."

"Then _why_ didn't you just tell me?" I asked him, struggling to understand what so difficult about telling me such a simple thing.

"I was afraid you would judge me," he admitted. "I've always had difficulty with my element Bella, you know that, but this was different. I couldn't keep it under control whenever I used it. I didn't want you to know how weak I was becoming. It wasn't your burden to bear."

"Edward. I'm your partner for _life._ It was as much my burden as yours. You shouldn't have kept it from me."

"I know that now," he said, picking absentmindedly at the grass. "I just didn't want to upset you Bella, which is why I was so frustrated with myself when I nearly made a laughing stock of you yesterday. You'd worked so hard for that one performance and I almost blew it for you. I honestly wish I could go back just so I could please you."

I snorted playfully. "Speak for yourself. I'm not going to be doing _that _ritual again in a hurry. Besides, I enjoyed the make-up sex." I grinned at him. He smiled weakly in reply. He needed more encouragement.

I pushed up and rolled over towards him, taking his face in my hands. His eyes widened just as I kissed him hard, knocking us both to the ground. It only took him a split second to relax and wrap his arms around me, pulling me closer as our lips moved as one. God he tasted good… and now I owed even more to him.

I broke away to take a breath, losing myself in his smiling emerald eyes. "Am I forgiven then?" he asked breathlessly.

"There's nothing to forgive," I smiled, before pulling his lips back to mine. He moaned softly, rolling over so he loomed above me, his strong hands at my waist. I loved moments like this; they were short and sweet, but moments to be valued and remembered. No arguments, no disruptions, just Edward and myself, alone in our little sanctuary.

Edward smiled against my lips and I knew he was about to end the moment. "Bella…we have to go."

"Goddamn it," I growled, kissing hungrily at his neck. "Five more minutes."

He chuckled softly and leaned back. "Don't you have to go and see your parents?" He was right of course. Mom and Dad had made me promise after the ritual, that I would visit them in the morning before practice. Apparently they had something important to discuss. Unfortunately, I hadn't had time then to ask them what because Alice had dragged me out the beacon to the markets below. I huffed in defeat, but took his outstretched hand and let him haul me up into his chest.

"You're the worst," I mumbled, squeezing him tightly.

He laughed, rumpling my hair. "You're the best." He lifted my chin and kissed the pout off my face. "Come on."

The clouds were finally beginning to disperse and more brilliant sunlight began to pool over the grounds as the village began to awake in earnest. We passed the outskirts of the Alpha village, where the ground sloped towards the villages lining the Sea of Souls. There was still a fair distance between the villages and the Sea; people rarely ventured there, in fear of lurking evil and even when they wanted to, they had to seek blessing first from one the prodigies. To be honest, I thought it one of the many myths passed down over the years, after the battle between the great Andromeda and her brother. People were too quick to believe in stories nowadays; fear was a fuel as well as a depressant.

Edward twined an arm tightly around my waist, tucking his hand into my front pocket. "I honestly don't deserve you Bella. You're too good for me."

I fought a smile. "I'm too good for everyone. I had to settle with someone didn't I? Be grateful it's you." He laughed at that, squeezing my gently and kissing the top of my head.

"I'm grateful. You have to admit I'm near perfect for you though right?" he teased, bumping my hip.

I rested my head on his shoulder. "You're perfect at the moment. Just don't hide things from me Edward, especially with things that concern your safety. I'd do anything for you…you know that right?"

"Baby, I've never doubted that," he replied. "I love you Bella, it's just the fear of losing you…that's why I kept it from you. To protect you. What if things got out of hand..."

"Why don't you talk to Carlisle?" I suggested, glancing up at him. His father has been my personal mentor for years, and was without doubt the one person I could talk to whenever I felt overwhelmed by my powers. "He'll be able to help you, I'm sure of it."

Edward smiled sadly, his eyes faded. "Bella, baby, do you honestly think my father would want to talk to me after yesterday? I doubt _any_ of my family will want to even _look_ at me after what I did. I humiliated you. Alice looked appalled when I entered the beacon." His voice broke and his head hung with a heavy sigh. I knew what Alice could be like to her brother sometimes. It was hard to believe at times that she was the younger sibling. I knew she would give him hell later and demand to know everything, but it was only because she cared, for Edward and me. She was like a sister to me; if anything she kept Edward in check just so he didn't hurt my feelings.

"Edward, I think given what happened, Carlisle will _without doubt _want to talk to you. He was really worried when you didn't turn up. We all were." I'll never forget the mixture of emotions that flooded through me in those minutes on the beacon; worry, anger, frustration, denial, confusion, pain…

"Your brother looked like he wanted to kill me," said Edward matter-of-factly.

"Ignore Emmett. He's my big brother, of course he'll be annoyed. Plus he's a guy so he'll find it hard to justify what happened. You're all like that."

"Hey!"

I smiled and turned my attention away from him. There was a small market up ahead, selling the remaining items from yesterday's festivals. I noticed a group of children weaving in and out of the stalls, laughing hysterically as they threw petals over their heads. They seemed to be having a lot of fun, but I could tell they were testing the patience of the market holders; a middle-aged man selling leather products was scowling over them, flicking petals off his counter. I tugged Edward over with me and went to confront them. The eldest of the group, a young lad with golden locks, noticed me approaching. His eyes widened when he noticed the blue insignia on my forehead. The others followed his eyes and froze in mid-action. I stopped just in front of them, looking playfully stern. I recognised a few of them from the horse riding lessons I held; they were all beginners, but I noticed the blooming talent in all of them.

I raised an eyebrow at the eldest boy. "What are you lot up to?"

His face flushed a delicate pink. "We were just playing Miss Incendia. We didn't mean any harm. Are we in trouble?"

I had smile at the pure innocence in his voice. I bent down so I was level with him. "You're not in trouble honey…at least not yet." I indicated over to the stalls behind him. "I think you might be disturbing the market. Why don't you run along and watch over my garden for me? I'll be gone for a good few hours and there's no one here to tend to it."

There was a clear buzz of excitement from the children as the young boy glanced behind him. I waited patiently for the verdict, peering round at Edward. He was fighting back a smile as he watched the children discussing in a huddled group. I elbowed him jokingly and he winked back. "The suspense is killing me," he said. I knew exactly what he meant. The children were pretty good actors.

The golden boy turned round, smiling cutely. "We accept my Lady." I had to laugh at his official tone of voice.

I rumpled his hair playfully. "That's great kid, but you're gonna have to tell me your name if you're to be my official guardian for the day. I already know most of you." I glanced over his shoulder with a smile.

"Damien, my lady," he said. "After my father. He's a night guardian," he added proudly. My smile widened and I nodded in apprehension. Night guardians played a key role in ensuring the safety of Pollentia. They had no magic powers of any sort, but our mentors, including my father had spent many years training them in combat so they could aid in protecting our people.

"Well Damien, you're to be in charge of the task today. So who do we have here then? Tanya, Kate…and is that little Claire I see?" I beamed over at the small girl hiding behind her twin brothers, Sam and Joseph, both whom were displaying identical expressions of excitement. I motioned her to come forwards. Her brothers immediately stepped aside and gently pushed her forwards. I could tell she was frightened. Hell, at three years old, even _I _would be pretty psyched if a scary prodigy had suddenly appeared before me.

"Is it alright Claire if I put you as second in command?" I asked her, taking her hand gently. Her skin was as soft of silk and toasty warm. The warmth of a child always fascinated me. It made me even more desperate to meet my baby brother or sister soon. "I need someone to keep these lot in check, the boys in particular—" Edward snorted playfully, but I ignored him and carried on. "You look like just the girl I need to keep them in line? Can you do that for me?"

Claire's answering smile was a sweet and as radiant as the sun. "Okay."

"Cool," I squeezed her hand gently before standing up, smoothing down my clothes. "Well that's settled. You know where to go don't you Damien?" He nodded eagerly. "Fabulous. Off you go then. Behave yourselves and I'll come to see how you're doing later." They were off in a flash, petals and all, their shrill laughs still loud and clear as they sped round the corner and out of sight.

"You're very good with children, you know that?" Edward said from behind me, his lips at my neck. I smiled and craned my neck round to glance up into his eyes, but his lips interrupted, kissing me so hard that I felt my heart flutter exponentially.

"I've had to live with one for quite some time now," I admitted once I'd finally caught my breath. "I'm an expert." He hit me lightly. "You love it," he teased.

"You know I love it," I smiled, kissing him again.

He chuckled softly, nuzzling my nose with his. "You. Are. Tempting. Me."

I grinned and turned round so I could twist my fingers into his hair. "The plan is working then." I pressed myself against him as he instinctively draped his arms around me.

His eyes sparkled with amusement. "We're going to miss practice."

"Screw practice."

"Don't let my father hear you say that," he chuckled. "I should be a faithful son and tell him."

"You _should_ speak to Carlisle…but for another reason."

He understood at once what I meant and groaned in protest. "Bella, he would never listen to me."

"He's your _father _Edward!" He sighed inwardly, but otherwise said nothing. I took that as a cue to continue.

"Promise me you'll at least _try _and discuss things with him," I said, shaking him gently. "Edward, look at me." His dazzling eyes bored into mine. "Promise me. Your family will do anything to help you. _I _would do anything to help you." He smiled meekly at that, nodding silently. "Promise me you'll at least talk to Esme about it. They're bound to want to know what's going on. You kinda owe it to them Edward."

He nodded again. "I know."

I sighed inwardly. "So you'll talk to them?"

"Promise." He leaned forwards and lightly pressed his soft lips against mine. I shuddered pleasantly when his tongue lightly traced along my top lip. He could make me feel so dizzy…

I jumped as his phone vibrated at my hip. I moved backed slightly so he could take it from his pocket. He gazed down at it with a frown. In a matter of seconds, his expression went blank; completely neutral. He only did that when he was trying to conceal the true emotions that were running through him. He wanted to keep me oblivious.

He placed the receiver to his lips, his tone calm. "Emmett." _Oh shit._ If my brother was about to launch into his 'big brother' moments, now was certainly not the best time.

I held my breath as Edward listened to Emmett on the other end of the phone, his blank façade giving absolutely nothing away. _Please Emmett, don't be too hard on him. Not now…_

"Sure Emmett. Tell her I'll be there as soon as possible." He hung up and turned to me. I didn't relax until he finally smiled warmly. "Mom wants a private word with me. It seems you were right about them keen to find out what's been happening."

"You're still walking me to my parents' house right?"

"Of course," he smiled. "I have to escort my lady first." He offered his arm like a gentleman.

I hooked my arm in his and we headed off at once. "Your _lady _huh? So you're my submissive?"

He rolled his eyes. "We can talk about that later baby. Let's just get through the day first." I just laughed in reply. Indeed, we had all night…

True to his word, he escorted me right up to the front gate of my parents' pretty cottage, which was literally a few yards away from my training hall. Edward still had a while to walk yet; the boys trained in the Beta village hall with Esme and sometimes Lucas, Rosalie and Jasper's father, whenever he wasn't busy training night watchers and warriors of some sort. He had been the first person to obtain the element of weather, so certainly knew how to kick arse. I would say that he was where both Rose and Jasper got their strong and courageous personalities from, but their mother was just as feisty and stunningly beautiful.

Edward smiled. "So this is where we depart, my Bella."

"For now," I reminded him with a quirked eyebrow. "You're not getting away from me that easily. You're not thinking of leaving me alone for too long are you?" What I was trying to say was- _you're not going to go off to that mysterious private session with your practitioner and leave me alone are you- _but I feared it would sound too possessive and intrusive. I wanted him to know that I trusted him.

His eyes darkened. "I wouldn't dream of it." He broke the distance between us, crushing his lips hard against mine. I moaned softly into his mouth, arching my back as he took my breath away with his unbelievable taste, his very aroma intoxicating me. I locked my hands in his silky hair, and his velvet hands roamed over the bare skin at the small of my back. He was like an addiction that I couldn't control. When we finally broke apart, I was panting for breath. "Does that prove my point?" he asked, sounding just as breathless as I was.

I nodded, trying and failing to hold back the smirk of satisfaction. "Very much so." He smiled triumphantly before moving closer, teasing the surface of my lips with his own. His touch was so light, it made me want to squirm and whine for more.

"I'll see you soon Bella. Know that I love you," he whispered softly. Before I could reply he had disappeared from in front of me and began making his way down the path, waving over his shoulder. I stared after him, torn between shock and confusion. W_as it something I'd said?_ Maybe he was just scared about talking to Esme…

The front door opened before I could ponder over it and my mother called from the door. "Bella? Is that you honey?" I exhaled softly, peeling my attention away from Edward's figure fading into the distance. _Just get through the day Bella; you can talk to him later…_

I forced a smile on and approached my mother by the door, stepping into her embrace. "Hey Mom."

She squealed and squeezed me tightly, practically bouncing on the spot. Even heavily pregnant, my Mom was still a bundle of enthusiastic energy. "How are you honey? Are you okay after yesterday? Your father and I have been so worried about you! Did you speak with Edward?" She ushered me inside and took my leather jacket from me. "We wanted to speak with him but he disappeared almost as quickly as you did. Is everything—?"

"Renee, honey, don't you think she's had enough hassle about this?" I turned at the sound of my father's voice and saw him standing at the doorway leading to the living room. I smiled at him gratefully. He always knew how to control Mom. "Come on in here Bells." Mom shoved me lightly towards him and he kissed me on the cheek before moving aside to let me pass. My parents' house was a modernised cottage design, so the rooms were snug and classy all at once. Rose's mother, Susan Hale had helped design most of the houses in the alpha village so they were all beyond perfect, including the one I shared with Edward. Like her daughter, Susan very rarely flawed in designs.

I took a small moment to gaze around the living room with a fond smile. This was my childhood home, where I'd lived for seventeen years. All the memories lay here. The living room looked pretty much the same as it had all those years ago; expect the few modernised homey touches Mom had added. The high ceiling made the room look a lot larger than it actually was, with the small glass chandelier hung in the centre. The walls were a subtle cream, blending beautifully with the rosy carpets. There were two large leather sofas and two armchairs, all angled towards the old fashioned fireplace. Along the picture railings hung the favourites of our many photos, with an enlarged professional family photo hung directly above the fireplace. The picture had been taken about three years ago, so Mom still had a smooth stomach in the picture. Being the eager, organised woman she was, she'd already organised another photo to be taken in a few months' time, with the new member of the family.

I glanced over at where the glass swan was placed on a white cloth over a small table. Emmett had once tried to create a small fountain underneath it and had left a large damp patch in the expensive red carpet. When Dad got home, we thought he was going to kill him, but when Emmett explained what had happened he just laughed at us, sounding a little relieved.

"Well that's a relief!" he'd said. "I was going to ask what'd happened that made you so frightened to wet yourself so much." The look on Emmett's face afterwards had been priceless.

I went over to the closest armchair and slumped into it just as Mom launched into another question extravaganza.

"So tell me Bella honey, how did you feel yesterday went? You looked so beautiful up there! My eyes were welling up when you started the casting! If only Edward hadn't put you off like that—"

"Mom everything went fine," I assured her, tugging at my ponytail. I had a feeling this was going to happen; both of them had looked very worried when I'd run out with Alice. I'd probably looked like thunder, but there was a reason for it. A stupid reason, but a reason nonetheless.

"Bella, are you sure everything's okay with you and Edward?" Dad asked me, sitting beside Mom on the sofa. He was pulling the parental concerned face, which worried me. The last thing I wanted was for Dad to corner Edward and demand he explained himself. Alice was bound to do that already. He didn't need it from my protective father as well.

"Everything's great," I said, smiling at him for reassurance. "Edward and I just had a bit of a misunderstanding. He wasn't feeling too great the night before and left to see a practitioner early in the morning. Unfortunately he lost track of time and ran a bit late. He's apologised and explained everything to me Dad, you've nothing to worry about." Dad quirked an eyebrow, but otherwise said nothing. Mom still looked concerned, so I tired another approach. "Look, he just needed time to calm down. You know what it's like when you're unwell and having to control an element. It's not easy. He needed to make sure everything was okay before he turned up. Imagine if he'd lost control up there."

"Because of him, _you _nearly lost control up there," Dad reminded me, frowning slightly. I held back my frustration and shrugged. Of all days for him to be observant and stern…

"Dad, I've got it under control," I said. "Nothing's wrong with me. If anything I feel stronger after what had happened. For me to be able to hold back like that… it wasn't easy, but I did it. What does that say about my strength?"

He nodded in apprehension. "You've grown stronger, definitely. It must have taken a lot of control to hold back your emotions then."

_You have no idea. _"It wasn't easy," I repeated.

"I thought you were going to kill him," said Mom. "Carlisle and Esme were getting ready to step in and stop an outburst. Even Jasper was struggling with his Element when Edward stepped in."

That caught my attention. "Jasper?" Of all people Jasper had the most control with his emotions. He was always the one to comfort me whenever _I_ lost control.

Mom nodded solemnly. "He wasn't very happy when Edward treated you the way he did. He was struggling to stand fast and fight his emotions. I could feel his power resonating dangerously." Mom had an innate gift as well as the element of water, to sense levels of power. If one of us ever got out of control, she would be the first to know and would warn one of the mentors. She could also sense when magic was near, but it was harder to control so she rarely used it.

While I pondered over Jasper's emotional problem, Dad got up with a heavy sigh. "Anyway, what's done is done. We can't change what Edward did, we can only forgive and forget. We just want you to know that we were very pleased with you yesterday. You've been put under immense pressure in the past few months and the ritual was done to perfection. We couldn't be more proud of you Bella. You've grown up to be a very gifted, beautiful young woman. Yesterday you showed Alstania how to overcome your emotions and showed commitment to your people. That's all that we ask of you."

"Thanks Dad," I smiled and he winked at me. Then he bent down and helped Mom up before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small velvet box.

"This is a little something we had designed for you," he said, holding it out. I took it from him with a frown and he smirked wryly. He knew I didn't like it when they bought me expensive gifts. Given the look of the box, this was definitely not something you could get from an average market stall. I opened the box with a sigh and nearly swallowed my own tongue. Inside the box lay an unbelievably beautiful golden bracelet, the bands consisting of thin elegant strands of gold twined around to look a wreath. Embedded on the front was stunning, delicate ruby stone, twinkling in the sunlight. It's simplicity and pure beauty was overwhelming. I was lost for words. I couldn't have asked for a better gift.

"Congratulations Bella honey," Mom sang, smiling cutely. I reached forwards and pulled them both into a hug. My parents were crazy and generous and I loved them to bits.

"Oh my god," I whispered, hugging them tightly.

"You like it?" Mom asked.

"It's beautiful," I breathed, stepping back and admiring the bracelet in my hands. I made to pull it out from the box, but Mom got there first. "Allow me." She carefully fastened the bracelet around my wrist and I stared at my dazzling gift. "It fits you perfectly." I smiled and pulled my parents in for another hug, beyond words.

"Seriously, you shouldn't have," I choked, unable to take my eyes of my new bracelet. "It must have cost a fortune, and with the baby—"

"Bella honey, we're your parents," said Dad, patting my head gently. "We should be allowed to spoil you once in a while." I smiled, shaking my head dismissively. There was nothing I could say to counter that.

"Thank you," was all I managed to say before they Mom smothered me with kisses, tears streaking down her delicate cheeks. She had always been very good at theatrical arts. Dad ran to get the camera and we took a few shots together. "Emmett should have come," Mom said once Dad put the camera away.

I laughed. "Mom, he's probably only just woken up." Dad rolled his eyes dramatically. _Hypocrite._ Emmett must have got the habit from someone and somehow I couldn't imagine Mom being the disorganised type.

After a few quick hugs and kisses from my parents, it was finally time to leave and make my way to training. No doubt, Alice was already waiting to pounce on me the moment I got there and demand that I told her _everything _that had happened after I left them. She probably knew already that I hadn't managed to meet up with my parents at the festival. She seemed to know everything. I would probably end up telling the same story again and again to all of my friends. It was endurable though; they would only ask because they cared. I would just have to make sure I told everyone the _same _story.

"Take care Bells," said Dad as he followed me to the door, wrapping his arms around my shoulders. "Tell Carlisle we said hi."

"You'll see him later on today," I reminded him. The mentors usually assembled in the beacon every fortnight for council meetings. They were mainly to discuss how things were looking security-wise. I would probably be attending them soon as well, but I had to wait to be invited first. It was just one of those traditions that we had to abide to. No prodigy was allowed to attend the council meetings unless summoned. Prodigy or not, rules had to be followed.

Dad shook his head, lowering his voice, "Your Mom's not in a fit state to be by herself. I know she doesn't look it, but that baby's finally getting to her and she's tiring out. I've already spoken to Carlisle, he's knows we won't be there." _Mom was getting weak?_ Dad was right, she didn't look it, but he knew her more than anyone. My mother very rarely ran out of steam and she hated admitting it when she was.

"Okay, see you later Dad." I kissed his cheek lightly before running down the path leading to the Alpha village hall. I glanced down at my watch. I still had five minutes. Alice was definitely already there. Rose usually arrived promptly, but sometimes Lily and Leo weren't so obedient in the mornings. Carlisle was more sympathetic with her because he knew what children could be like.

As I ran briskly across the gravelled path, I thought about Edward's abrupt departing with me earlier on. I had a feeling he was going to have rough, long day and that he knew it too. People wouldn't be able to forgive as quickly as I did. He'd have to hide certain things to avoid suspicion and worry amongst our people. If anyone ever found out that he was seeking private advice because he couldn't control his element, panic would strike. Without the prodigies fully committed and strong, the protection barrier would fall and Alstania would fall into the wrong hands. It was our job to ensure no one used the elements to cause harm or destruction and to control them when things got out of hand. If we failed, Alstania would fall.

I focused on keeping my breath steady as I ran, waving away dark thoughts. Darkness was a dangerous, potent mist; odourless, invisible, creeping. Ready to feed on your tiniest dark thoughts. If you let one slip, darkness would consume you. I prayed that Edward would soon overcome his problems and control himself before it was too late. I couldn't lose him, but at the same time I had another duty, to protect the people of Alstania. If Edward fell into darkness, I would have to fight him to save everyone else. I didn't want it to come to that; I loved Edward with all my heart and hated to see him struggle.

There's no room for weakness in the hexagram…

I clenched my fists. _Oh Andromeda, please let him get better soon. _

_Please let him win. _

**A/N: Chapter six complete! Again huge apologies for the delay of this update. It hopefully won't happen again. :)**

**People who review get a preview (if they want one of course) :P **

**Thanks for reading!**

** Love y'all! **

**Cherry xx**


	7. Chap 7: Lies Hurt The Most

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters; I own Planet Alstania and the hexagram of elements. Bless the Prodigies…

**A/N: Howdy again everyone! I can't thank you enough for the reviews; they really do brighten my day. Even if you didn't review; thanks for reading! :P**

**I understand that I've written that this is Bella/Jasper fanfiction and I've started off with Bella and Edward together as destined couples. Obviously you know this means that Bella will eventually end up with Jasper in the end. I don't really however want to jump straight into it; the story has to flow on its own accord. I've got it all planned, so for those who aren't really a fan of Bella/Edward and more of a fan of Bella/Jasper, have no fear! We're getting there :P For the whole thing to go smoothly I have to do this in stages; bear with me and you'll get your Bella and Jasper soon enough and they'll have their own lemons to share I promise you. ;)**

**Keep the reviews going fellow fanfiction lovers, it's great to hear your opinions. **

**Anyway, on with the read! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Seven- Lies Hurt The Most**

_Close your eyes. Give me your hand, darling_

_Do you feel my heart beating?_

_Do you understand?_

_Do you feel the same? _

_Am I only dreaming? _

_Is this burning an eternal flame?_

_I believe it's meant to be, darling_

_I watch you when you are sleeping_

_You belong with me. _

_Do you feel the same?_

_Am I only dreaming_

_Or is this burning an eternal flame?_

_Say my name, sun shines through the rain,_

_A whole life, so lonely_

_You come and ease the pain_

_I don't wanna lose this feeling. oooohhh..._

_**Eternal flame- The Bangles**_

**EPOV**

"_You're not thinking of leaving me alone for too long are you?"_

The words had pierced right through to my very soul. As I regretfully departed from my Bella for the day, I couldn't have felt guiltier for my deceitful behaviour. Hadn't I caused her enough pain without doing this as well?

I clenched my fists as I broke into a run across the pathway. Villagers stepped aside and bowed respectfully as I ran by and I couldn't help but notice that a few of them looked frightened. Of course they all must have seen my little entrance yesterday; I'd dared to anger the bearer and prime guardian of the hexagram. My mate, my lover. My partner for life. I'd dared to challenge the destined forces bound between us. Of course they would fear me a little. Anyone who dared to thwart the hexagram in any was either plain stupid or evil. Which one was I exactly? Probably stupid, I had no idea. I didn't have a clue what had been happening to me recently, but I was going to all I could to try and control myself. I didn't like being a bad, deceitful person. I sure as hell hadn't always been like that. No matter what costs, I was going to ensure things got back to as they were.

I forced a reassuring smile at the villagers, not wanting to worry anyone. If I had Pollentia behind me, I was one step closer to overcoming my troubles. I quickly glanced down at my watch. training started ten minutes after the girls; it was a tradition for the prodigal men to escort their partners to pretty much everything. That's why we started later, to give us a little more time to get to the Beta village hall. I had planned to take an errand to a local village market, until Emmett had called to tell me my mother wanted a private word. He'd sounded remarkably calm on the other end of the phone, considering how much I'd hurt his little sister yesterday. I was partially thinking that it was because he knew Bella had been standing beside me; he knew she'd to watching my face for any signs of discomfort.

"Jazz and I will be waiting out in the training grounds until you're finished," he'd said, his voice monotone and restrained. "Just call us back when you're done."

"Sure Emmett. Tell her I'll be there as soon as possible," I'd said, trying to remain calm for Bella's sake. Bella had been wrong to assume that I would go to my mother first after I'd done something wrong. It wouldn't have been too bad actually, if my _father _had asked to speak with me. My mother was usually somewhat harsher and deadly with her words. I knew perfectly this was not going to be a comforting chat unless I had a good excuse.

I gulped inwardly, wiping my sleeve across my clammy forehead. The whole practitioner route had worked with Bella; to be honest I thought she bought it too quickly. She knew perfectly well that if any prodigy had a slightly difficulty with their element, the other prodigies were duty-bound to let everyone else know. In a way, she was putting her position at risk by not telling anyone.

"_Edward. I'm your partner for life. It was as much my burden as yours. You shouldn't have kept it from me." _

I felt a sharp pang of guilt for Bella's concern for me. I would have to tell her everything eventually. I owed everything to her. She trusted me fully, too much in fact… I shook my head, forcing myself to focus. What the fuck did I tell my mother? There is no way in hell she would buy the whole story about me going out to get personal guidance. She knew me too well. I would have to tell the truth. Not the whole truth; there was no knowing what she would do or say to me if I told her about the medication I was taking from James. Sure, she would lecture me and probably punish me, but it was better than having her find out from somebody else that I was slowly losing control.

Dad would be tough to explain myself to as well, but he normally listened to what I had to say before he told me his thoughts on the matter at hand. Some part of me wanted to run as far as possible, just to avoid these next few hours. However, I felt extremely ashamed for embarrassing my parents in my disgrace. Bella was right; I owed the truth to them.

In a matter of minutes I'd reached the first rows of houses of the Beta Village. They were just as robust and antique as the houses of alpha village; they were designed by Bella's mother herself. The beams and doors were made from dark mahogany, the walls painted over by a delicate shade of cream to conceal the thick grey concrete blocks beneath. They were no barriers of such between the houses; even the front gardens, pristine and well kept, ran along in a straight continuous line of luscious green and blossoming flowers. Everyone was equal and as one. A huge family within a community.

I stopped at a small open bar a few houses into the village. I had time left and I needed to freshen myself up before I met with my mother. I ordered a whiper* and took a seat at the bar. The barman returned promptly with a full bottle and a small shot glass. "On the house my lord," he said, glancing cautiously up at the insignia of my forehead.

"Don't be silly," I replied, digging a handful of golden coins from my pocket and placing them on the worktop. "Keep the change." He bowed respectfully and left to attend another customer. I wasn't too keen on the attention we prodigies got everyday. Bella wasn't a fan either. I knew perfectly well what our destinies entailed, but that didn't necessarily mean we were in anyway superior to any other citizen in Pollentia, or the whole of Planet Alstania for that matter. If a guy had to fight to protect the people he loved, he would do it. The only difference between an ordinary citizen, and us is that we could bear an element, and even that wasn't always under our control.

I filled my glass and downed it quickly, refilling almost straight away. Drinking alcohol just before training probably wasn't the best idea, but I needed to clear my head. I couldn't help but wonder what my mother would say to me when I went to her. Would she believe any of it? Would she ever forgive me? How would she punish me? I couldn't remember the last time my mother had hit me, but I had a feeling it would inescapable today. I kinda deserved it too. Just as I was about to fill my fourth glass, a hand swipes the bottle away from my reach. I turn with a frown to face my irritator, only to find my younger sister, Alice, glaring up at me. Oh great. Just great. My baby sister was now probably going to annihilate me before I'd even _seen _my mother.

I sighed deeply and reached out for the bottle of liquor in her hands. "I hadn't quite finished with that Alice." Her scowl deepens even further, temporarily creasing her pretty face. I can't deny that I was very protective over my younger sister, but lately it seemed that she was taking over the role of the older sibling. It seemed that whenever I did something wrong, Alice would be the first to tell me off, not my parents. I hadn't even thought about her cornering me this morning. I should have known though.

"Edward, you shouldn't even be drinking just before training," said Alice, hands clamped tightly around the bottle. "We need to talk." Of course. I was about to have the accusations hurtled at me at a speed of about a hundred kilometres an hour. Alice's usual way of 'talking' with me.

I reached out again for the bottle. "Just give me the bottle Alice. I won't drink anymore I swear it." Alice hesitated, but then huffed and handed it back to me, leaning forwards in case she needed to snatch it from me again. I hauled myself out of the bar seat, calling my thanks to the barman, and placed the bottle at a young couple's table. They both nodded in appreciation, although I couldn't help but notice their apprehensive looks as they glance up at me. It didn't help that Alice was acting like I was a bad primary school kid.

I followed after Alice with a resided sigh, winking at a barmaid who passed. She blushed a delicate pink and looked down at the floor. Of course, no one was as gorgeous as my Bella, but it was nice to see a woman blush nonetheless. There was something about a woman's rosy cheeks that always fascinated me. Whenever Bella got angry, asides from her brilliant blazing eyes, radiant as the sun, her flushed cheeks were what my eyes focused on. They made me want to step closer to her and forget the whole argument, just so I could touch her again.

We moved further from earshot of anyone, hidden behind a large cart of firewood. They must have been preparing for tonight's celebrations; festivals to celebrate the beginning of a new year usually lasted for about a week, and considering this era was even more important, it would probably last even longer than that. I nearly walked straight into Alice when she abruptly spun on the spot and held her ground. I frowned at her accusingly, but she wasn't having it.

"Now, would kindly explain to me what the _fuck _happened yesterday?" she began, her voice a deadly whisper. It actually made me shudder a little. I knew I'd hear an earful from Alice; she has always been very close to Bella, almost like a sister. Hurting Bella's feelings was just like striking a knife through Alice's heart.

"Alice, you don't need to worry about it anymore," I told her, staring evenly back into her blazing sapphire eyes. "I've already spoken with Bella about it. It's all been taken care of—"

"This isn't just about Bella, Edward," Alice hissed through clenched teeth. "This is about the hexagram itself. You're a prodigy! Do you not understand what that means yet?"

My hands twitched as she mentioned the hexagram. Even when Bella had mentioned the night before, I'd been agitated. I guess it was because they were reminding me too much of the truth. The more I heard it mentioned, the more I felt like a betrayer. An outsider. "Alice, don't try and lecture me on the hexagram," I snapped back at her, reaching the end of my tether. "I don't need you to tell me anything about it. I was the one who taught _you _remember?"

"Then why the fuck did you arrive late for one of the biggest events in Bella's life?" Alice yelled, fists clenched at her sides. I paused to stare at my furious little sister, taking in her petite figure, shaking with rage, the very ground shivering beneath her feet as her anger took hold on the earth itself. Her emotions were harnessing her element, driving its power. I knew perfectly well that if I pissed her off anymore, she would not hesitate to kick my arse with earth, so I decided to humour her a little.

I exhaled slowly, relaxing my shoulders. "I've lately been having problems with my element. Big problems. Sometimes, I can't even hold it back anymore, like it's fighting against me. Yesterday was the first time in a while that I'd managed to keep it under control. I got a little distracted a few hours before Bella's performance and lost track of time." Alice stared at me in silence, her mouth hung open. Of course, what I'd said wasn't completely true, but she wouldn't be able to handle the truth. No one would.

Alice repeatedly opened and closed her mouth, unable to formulate a sentence. Either she was scared for me, or appalled with me. It was probably a bit of both._ I_ would be if she'd made such a fool of herself. "You simply lost track of time?" she managed to squeak out.

"It's not like that Alice," I hurried to explain. "I had to spend time preparing myself. Can you _imagine_ what would have happened if I had lost control up there?"

"How could you Edward? How _COULD _you?"

I groaned and made to turn away, fed up already of her drama. "Just forget it Alice. It's all sorted anyway. I have to go." Just as I made to walk away she was in front of me, little arms spread out to block my way. She knew perfectly well that I wouldn't try and knock her aside. As irritating as she was, she was my sister; I could never harm her in any way.

"Alice," I said sternly, glaring at her. "I don't have time for this. I need to be somewhere." When she didn't move straight away, I gently but firmly grasped her shoulders and moved her aside easily. She kept pace alongside me as I made my way along the Beta village. She could so damn persistent sometimes. "You're going to be late Alice," I warned her, keeping my gaze up ahead.

She stopped so suddenly after that that I couldn't help but glance back at her in curiosity. Her eyes were wide and watery with unshed tears, her fists clenched at her sides. I mumbled softly under my breath as I turned round and made my way back to her. "Alice, you can't always pull the emotional card with me." She didn't respond, her eyes boring right through me, as though she was trying to reach my very soul with her gaze.

"Alice," I said sharply, getting a little irritated.

She snapped out of it then, blinking a few times before speaking. "Don't you feel _anything _anymore?"

Her words were like a huge slap across the face. I stared at her blankly, unsure how to really answer her. Maybe because she was partially right; I was becoming a lifeless human being, taking medication just to stay under control. Without James's help, I would have felt even less than I did at that moment. I was being heartless enough already; without the medication, I dreaded to think what I would be like.

I pulled Alice into my arms and she hugged me back with as much force as she could muster. I could only begin to think how frustrating it must be to have a brother like me. All she wanted was to see me happy and content, and recently I wasn't showing that at all. I was shutting everyone out, afraid and alone. Even my Bella, whom I cherished more than anything on the Planet, doubted my feelings at times now. It pained me to see her suffer, because of me.

"I'm sorry Alice," I said, rubbing her back soothingly. "I'm being an idiot. I've just had a lot on my plate lately and I needed to sort this out myself. Don't be upset." She pushed back from me, rubbing her little fists angrily at her eyes. I couldn't help but smile at that. She's never been a fan of crying.

"You've just been so _cold _all the time!" she wailed, glaring back at me. "Even to Bella! She's your partner for _life _Edward! She deserves more!"

"I know Alice," I sighed, running a hand through my hair. I was going to late for Mom at this rate, but I couldn't just leave Alice like this. "I've spoken to Bella about the whole thing. She understands."

"Does she? Or is she just bearing it for your sake?" she shot back at me.

That hit a nerve. If Bella doubted anything, she would tell me. She would never hide her true feelings from me. That was one of the reasons why I loved her so much. It was also one of the reasons why I hated having to lie to her every day. I wanted her to be able to trust me fully, but I was hardly helping the situation by consoling with James behind her back.

"Alice, that's not fair," I growled at her, losing my patience.

"Neither are YOU!"

I sighed and glanced down at my watch. I had to go, or I'd have my mother to deal with as well, as that would be less bearable than a cranky younger sister. "Look, I have to go or I'll be late. Go to Bella. She'll explain?"

Alice frowned sceptically. "Why can't you explain?"

"Because our mother is waiting for me," I told her and her eyes widened in realisation. Yeah, _now _you realise why I have to hurry…

"Okay, go," she said, ushering me away with her hand. "I'll talk with Bella. What does Mom want you for?"

"What do you think Alice?" I snapped. I didn't have time for this shit.

Alice actually sniggered a little, which pissed me off even further. "Go. You don't want to be late…and good luck."

She looked so genuinely worried for me that I had to laugh a little. "Gee thanks…I'm gonna need it. Tell Bella I love her okay?"

She arched a perfect eyebrow. "I assumed you would have told her that last night. That and many other things." She waggled her eyebrows jokily.

I rolled my eyes dramatically. "Just tell her. I'll see you later Alice." I could hear her giggling behind me as I sprinted off. Cheeky git. _How the hell did she know we'd had sex last night?_ She always seemed to know those kinds of things. No doubt Bella would get the sharper end of the how-did-last-night's-sex-go stick. Poor Bella.

I arrived at the training hall at exactly twenty to seven. The village hall was large and modern, the walls to the entrance made entirely of glass. The hall had been split in two; one side had the training hall which we used for our daily training sessions and also where local clubs were held, and the side held small conference, which could be reconstructed into a dining area for special occasions like dinner parties and banquets.

The glass wall revealed the reception area at the entrance, along with a small cafeteria and TV room. The hall was opened early every morning especially for us prodigies to use the facilities and train. People knew to avoid going to the hall at those times, simply out of respect rather than just to avoid getting zapped by an element.

I stepped inside and greeted the receptionist, Gianna. "Have either of my parents arrived yet?" I asked, knowing the answer already.

"Lady Cullen arrived just under half an hour ago," she explained, inclining her head towards the training hall. I nodded impassively and went to my doom, exhaling in and out as calmly as I could.

I stopped just outside the door, forcing myself to remain focused. _Come on Edward, she's your mother. She cares about you… _

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath in before turning the handle and stepping inside. The hall was already assembled for training; three separate mats lay in a staggered formation on the floor, with various weapons and tools laid out neatly along the sides of each mat. Mom always put a pillow at each mat as well to ensure we were as comfortable as possible when focusing on our element. I glanced up to where I knew my mother's mat lay and found her sitting cross-legged on her own pillow, her back facing me. Although my mother no longer bore an element anymore, she still had the significant power to control when things got out of hand. She and my father were the main guardians of the hexagram. If any of us were to get out of control, they could stop us in a heartbeat. They had no control over any of the elements themselves, but in a way, they were more powerful than any of us, except possibly Bella now, who technically hosted all six elements in her core.

I closed the door behind me, making sure I made enough noise to make her aware of my entrance. She turned slowly at the sound, eyes unfocused. "Edward? Is that you?" She didn't sound angry, which comforted me a little.

"Yeah, it's me Mom," I said, crossing the hall towards her. She turned herself round complete, watching me with her parental gaze. Her expression was hard to read. I couldn't tell at all what she was thinking. Could I detect concern…or was it pain, maybe even curiosity?

Then she smiled gently, patting down at the space beside her. "Come here son. Sit down, get comfortable." I obeyed her straight away, sitting down beside her. I was still waiting for her to lose her calm façade and yell at me. The fact that she acting so calm actually made me worry that her anger was in fact far worse than I'd feared. I watched her as she sat silently, eyes closed, blocking out the world around her. Her mother had been a talented healer, whom had often trained people to focus on their inner core and remain calm while she treated them. I guessed that was how my mother had learnt to control her element so well. She also used her mother's talents as inspiration for her own teachings in our training.

"You asked to speak with me privately Mom?" I prompted, frustrated by how shaky my voice sounded. Mom sighed heavily and her eyes flickered open. "Yes, I did." My heart pounded at my chest as I waited patiently for her to continue.

She turned to look at me, reading the expression on my face. _How frightened did I look?_

"Edward…I'd like to give you the chance to explain yourself," she said calmly, not a hint of anger in her voice, but I could still feel the iciness in the air around me. My mother may have lost her affinity with ice, but she could still make me shudder.

"You are my son," she continued, her voice slow and unwavering. "And I love you with all my heart. I know how tough it can sometimes for you to host such a deadly element. That is why I'm giving you the chance to explain why you disgraced yourself yesterday on the beacon." The first arrow had been struck, right at my temple. I licked my lips nervously, beads of sweat formulating along my forehead.

"I…I've been having…problems," I began, clamping my hands together over my stomach. "Problems with my element." Mom said nothing, she just continued to stare at me, but I could see her expression hardening by the second.

I hurried to explain further. "Recently, I haven't been able to control the element as much as I've wanted to. I've been trying to train myself in private to hold back the emotions, to not let them override my judgement. I knew it would be too dangerous for me be up in the hexagram beacon when I wasn't under control. It would have been suicidal, and I'd have been risking everyone's life up there. I had to make sure everything was under control being I could even leave the house."

Mom remained silent still, her eyes boring holes into my side. I carried on without hesitation. "I've only just recently been successfully keeping everything under reins. On the day of the ceremony, I'd lost track of time—"

"Edward." Mom spoke so sharply that it actually made me wince a little. "Look at me." I only hesitated for a split second, before glancing up at her. She was frowning now, but her face was otherwise impassive. It was the deadliest of expressions. The second arrow was in the positioned to fire.

"Are you trying to tell me," she said, the ice definite in her voice now, her brilliant dark blue eyes sparkling dangerously. "That the reason you were late and made of yourself _and Bella_ yesterday, was because you _lost track of time_?" Arrow straight through the heart. Somehow the way Alice had said those words didn't even come close. The sheer anger was evident now, almost disgust at what I had done. If she knew the truth, only Andromeda knew how I'd be punished.

"Mother, if I hadn't stayed and tried to control myself, I would have endangered everyone up there!" It annoyed me a little as to how I almost sounded like I was pleading for her forgiveness, which in a way, I was. I hated it when Alice was angry with me, but regarding my parents, who loved me unconditionally; it hurt more than anything when I upset them.

"Did you not think how Bella would feel up there?" Mom almost snarled at me, her eyes narrowing. "She needed you Edward. Why weren't you there when she needed you?"

_Christ. _Every word was like a knife to the heart. The arrows were flying mercilessly. It was the painful truth and I hated to hear it again. I'd seen how pained and betrayed Bella had looked when I'd spoken to her so cruelly. I didn't need a reiteration.

"I didn't realise…I couldn't…" I struggled to formulate a sentence, more ashamed than ever. I glanced down at the floor, unable to speak anymore. I was given the chance to explain, and I wasn't good enough. I would accept my punishment.

I jumped as I felt Mom's hand at my chin. She pushed up gently, forcing me to look up. Her expression had lightened and I could definitely see the confusion in her eyes as she looked me up and down.

"What's happened to you?" she asked me, sounding a little appalled.

"Nothing…I don't know…I didn't mean to hurt anyone!" I cried, annoyed with myself.

Mom shook her head, smiling sadly. "The only person you've truly wounded, is yourself." She couldn't be telling anything more truthful. Every time I hurt Bella inside, I was carving into my very heart with my own knife. I was inflicting the pain on myself.

Mom sighed, stroking tenderly at my cheek. "I'm so disappointed in you. You have so much potential, yet you throw everything aside. Isabella loves you and trusts you. Every time you hurt that young woman, you just _remember_ how much she loves you."

I did remember. Every second of the day, I remembered…and it killed me inside. "I'm…sorry," I whispered softly. I began to whimper as my mother leaned closer and caressed my skin, her touch as gentle as silk. I waited for her punishment in silence, knowing full well that I deserved it.

Instead, my mother shocked me by asking, "Are you sure you have your element under control now Edward?" I glanced over at curiously. Her expression hadn't changed, still soft and angelic.

"I'm fine Mom," I reassured her, no longer needing to hide anything. "I've been working hard on keeping everything under control and I can do it. Everything is fine, I promise you." She watched me carefully, and then nodded once she was confident that I was being honest with her.

"You must try…for her," she said, squeezing my shoulder gently. "She needs you. Now more than ever Edward. _Don't_ let her down. Don't let _yourself _down."

I nodded firmly. "I will always try for her," I said earnestly. Bella was my life. Everything I did was for her sake.

"We'll see." She nodded again and hauled herself up. I stood up with her, saluting her respectfully. She mirrored my salute with a solemn expression. "Emmett and Jasper I believe are waiting in the training fields outside?" We sometimes used the training fields for the local's benefit; they liked to watch us train in combat, it reassured them somehow to see that power that watched over them.

I nodded in reply and offered to fetch them. I made for the back door and was just about to leave when my mother's voice stopped me in my tracks.

"Don't let me down again Edward. I don't want to have to punish you."

As I pushed against the door and stepped outside, I knew how much I had to prove to win my mother's trust again. I had let her down and humiliated my destined partner. She wouldn't forgive me until I'd assured her that everything was under my control again.

I would have to prove myself in training that I was a worthy prodigy, or I'd be damned.

**A/N: END OF CHAPTERRRR! WOOP hope you enjoyed that! Edward has a lot to prove now, which should be interesting considering he actually has NO IDEA what those pills are really doing to him. You shall find out soon enough. :P**

**A little bit of Jasper and Bella coming up soon so don't you worry. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Love y'all!  
><strong>

**Cherry xx**

***Whiper- a dry whisky with a soothing honey concoction. Is believed to calm the mind and soul. **


	8. Chap 8: Focus Is Key

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters. I own Planet Alstania and the plot of _Truelight_ and _Bloodtrance_.**

**A/N: Halloooo! Ohmygood_ness _it has been a while since I've updated! :O Apologies for that, but A levels were fast approaching and I've had to push fanfiction to the side for a while. But I'M BACK and ready! **

**Thank you, thank you, thank you, once again for the fab-u-LOUS reviews guys! They were truly uplifting! :D **

**Swiftly on to the next chapter then without further ado. Enjoy fellow Pollentians…**

**Chapter Eight- Focus is Key**

_I'm so tired of being here_  
><em> Suppressed by all my childish fears<em>  
><em> And if you have to leave<em>  
><em> I wish that you would just leave<em>  
><em> 'Cause your presence still lingers here<em>  
><em> And it won't leave me alone<em>

_ These wounds won't seem to heal_  
><em> This pain is just too real<em>  
><em> There's just too much that time cannot erase<em>

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_  
><em> When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears<em>  
><em> And I held your hand through all of these years<em>  
><em> But you still have<em>  
><em> All of me<em>

_ You used to captivate me_  
><em> By your resonating light<em>  
><em> Now I'm bound by the life you left behind<em>  
><em> Your face it haunts<em>  
><em> My once pleasant dreams<em>  
><em> Your voice it chased away<em>  
><em> All the sanity in me<em>

_ These wounds won't seem to heal_  
><em> This pain is just too real<em>  
><em> There's just too much that time cannot erase<em>

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_  
><em> When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears<em>  
><em> And I held your hand through all of these years<em>  
><em> But you still have<em>  
><em> All of me<em>

**_My Immortal- Evanescence _**

**BPOV**

As I arrived at the Alpha village hall I hesitated outside the door, preparing myself for a full-on attack from Alice. She was bound to want to know _everything_ that had happened last night and whether everything was now resolved between myself and Edward. I wouldn't be surprised if she'd already spoken to Edward about the whole ordeal and given him the sisterly talk. She was a little harsh on him sometimes.

Facing Carlisle was going to be the hardest part. I'd almost made a fool out of him on that beacon and I was now almost certainly going to get a long, dramatic apology from him about his son's disgrace that day. I dreaded to hear what Esme had to say to her son. Alice may have been harsh, but his mother was a different person altogether. Despite being the most generous and kind-hearted person I had ever met, she was extremely strict. Particularly with her son. I had a feeling his little early meeting with her was going to consist of more than a few harsh words.

I sighed deeply, praying that Edward stayed strong for both of us, before stepping into the hall. The Alpha village hall itself was sleek and modern, with marble floors and varnished furniture. Unsurprisingly, Susan, Rose and Jasper's mother, had designed the building perfectly. The reception area was right at the entrance, with a fancy cafeteria for small gatherings right beside it. Every single wall except for the walls that surrounded our training hall was made of glass. Thick walls of an elaborate dark wood had been constructed around our training area. It was mainly to keep the villagers from worrying rather than keeping them in the dark with how our training was going. If Carlisle wanted to show us off, we would usually train in the grounds outside. My horse riding and archery students were particularly keen in watching me train.

I smiled politely to Heidi, the receptionist at the desk. "Hi Heidi, could you tell me if anyone's arrived yet?"

"Yes my lady, I believe Lord Cullen arrived a few minutes ago," she explained with an a-hundred-watt smile. I thanked her and set off at once. _Just Carlisle had arrived? _I frowned inwardly, tugging at my jacket. Alice hadn't arrived yet. She was always ridiculously early for training, _especially_ when there was gossip to be had. _Hell, she hadn't gone off to give Edward a hard time had she? _

I passed the cloakroom and traded my sandals for my trainers in my locker, before heading straight for the training room. I was a little early, but I highly doubted I'd get in trouble for that. If anything, I had a feeling Carlisle would want a few words with me anyway beforehand. This way would make it more private.

I paused briefly outside the door, smoothing my hair down- we always had to look presentable in front of our mentors, out of pure respect- before stepping inside without a moment's hesitation. I spotted Carlisle straight away, assembling the apparatus for our training. Carlisle always liked to start our training in a circle, connecting our powers and learning to share our strengths to complete a task, or sometimes purely to experiment our shared capabilities. The one he was setting up seemed more like an experiment; a pot with a small mound of earth lay in the centre of the four pillows placed on the floor, with what looked like a tiny stem inside as well. It seemed like Alice would be starting the show today.

I closed the door softly behind me, but Carlisle looked up all the same. He always did have an excellent sense of his surroundings. He could spot the slightest shudder in your voice; it was particularly difficult to lie to Carlisle for that very reason. The fact of course that he was basically just one gigantic lie detector anyway didn't really help.

The moment he looked up at me, his face lit up. "Bella! What a nice surprise!" Not quite the reaction I had been preparing myself for. He was beside me within seconds, saluting me. I responded instinctively, still waiting for him to start the long, apologetic monologue I had been dreading all morning.

"How are you feeling?" he asked me, still smiling earnestly as he gestured me to follow him further into the hall. "Did you have fun last night at the festival?"

"Yes, it was a brilliant event. I didn't stay for the entire firework display though." My cheeks flushed a little as I recalled what exactly happened that night. I _was_ speaking to Edward's father after all.

"It was particularly magnificent this year," Carlisle agreed, opening the door to the store cupboard. I followed after him, curious as to what further things he needed for today's training. It hadbeen a while since we had a decent sword fight. Up until recently, our main focus had been martial arts. I almost let out a cry of joy when Carlisle reached over for the sharp, deadly swords aligned in the corner of the store cupboard, already beginning to collect dust. Each hilt was embossed with a different gemstone, resembling the elements of the hexagram. I smiled gratefully when Carlisle handed my sword over to me. The weapon was light and perfectly balanced. One clean swipe through a victim was all it took to silence them completely. Carlisle himself had helped forge them.

"I'd just like to congratulate you again, on such a fantastic performance yesterday," he said, placing Alice and Rose's weapons beside their mats, assembled at the other end of the hall. "I'm especially proud of how you dealt with the situation at hand." _Oh boy. Here we go…_

"It must have been really difficult, controlling your powers the way you did," he continued, watching me carefully as I sat down at my own my mat. "Edward had made a fool out of all of us, particularly you." I murmured nonsense in reply, making particular effort to keep my eyes away from his, diverting my attention to the tassels on the cushion I sat on.

"I was going to have words with him myself in fact," Carlisle sighed, sitting down beside me. "But his mother was keener to have one to one with him. She looked like the dead when she left the house this morning." I shuddered at the thought of what cruel words Esme must have said to Edward. I hoped she hadn't been too harsh.

"I honestly don't know what to say to you, other than I'm truly sorry for what happened yesterday with Edward, Bella," said Carlisle, his hand lightly resting on my shoulder. His expression was so forlorn and ashamed, that I couldn't avoid his eyes anymore; it would have been too cruel. "As his father, I am ashamed. As your mentor, I am disgusted by how little respect he has for you—"

I had to intervene. Edward wasn't entirely in the wrong after all. "Carlisle, it's not really my place to speak for Edward, but I _must_ implore that you have words with him first before you make such judgemental comments." Carlisle seemed slightly taken aback by my choice of words, so I hurried to explain. "Edward's been going through a particularly hard time lately, something he's been keeping quiet for a while. He explained it all to me last night."

"Keeping quiet?" Carlisle repeated, eyebrows raised questioningly. "I'm not following you Bella. Edward was perfectly capable of at least getting to the ritual on time, and he couldn't even do that."

I shook my head, wanting Edward to have the chance to explain himself to his father. "I'm not saying Edward wasn't in the wrong for doing what he did, just that he has been going through a lot and needs our support more than ever. I must ask you to speak with him as soon as you can, but please Carlisle, don't judge him so cruelly. And don't blame yourself for what happened." Carlisle watched me carefully, his brow furrowing as he looked over me, tracing my face for any sign of deceit. When he was finally satisfied, he nodded sharply.

"All right, I'll have words with him," he sighed, running a hand through his golden hair. He looked so much like Edward when he did that. He laughed, shaking his head as he pushed himself up. "You sounded like Esme just then when you defended him."

It was my turn to raise my eyebrows in question. "I thought you said Esme looked pissed off this morning."

"Normally she's the first one to defend him no matter what the situation is," Carlisle explained. "But Edward had brought great dishonour on us yesterday. I've never seen Esme look so hurt." I remembered how Esme had looked away from me as soon as we caught eye contact on the beacon, too ashamed to look at me. It was true; I had never seen her look like that before. Any genuine concern for her son had turned to shame.

"Just give him a chance to explain himself, Carlisle," I urged him, pleading through my eyes. "He's been through a lot. I've decided to put it all behind me. A new year, a new leaf."

He nodded, "I'm sure he'll come to me when he's ready. His sister has probably already given him hell, and I can assure Esme will not be light with him."

I groaned at the thought of what Alice had in store for her brother. "Is that why she's not here yet?" Alice usually beat us all here every morning for training. There was no particular reason why, other than she was Alice, and because she liked to gossip with the locals and find out the latest stories.

"Without a shadow of a doubt, yes," he replied, smiling inwardly. "She's like a second mother sometimes." Just as he spoke, there was loud click as the door opened. Carlisle's smile widened. "Speak of the devil, and he shall appear."

"_She _is no devil in the slightest," Alice retorted, flitting over towards us. She winked as I stood up and turned around to face her. "She is a beautiful goddess who you brought to this cursed world, wielder of earth itself and sister to the most stupid imbecile on the whole of Alstania."

Carlisle laughed as Alice stepped forward to salute then embrace him. He glanced over at me. "Told you so."

I sighed. Of course Alice had already gone to speak with Edward. It wouldn't be in her nature to leave the situation untouched. "Well crap, Alice I hope you didn't give him too much trouble." Alice grinned evilly as she leapt towards me for a hug.

"Not much," she promised. "Just a few bruises here and there." My eyes widened. She laughed, bumping my hip. "I'm kidding silly. To be honest, I didn't really have much time to speak with him. He was on his way to speak with Mom. I wished him luck." She chuckled darkly and I frowned. I was getting more worried by the second.

"Relax Bella," said Alice, patting my shoulder. "My mother may be furious with him, but if he explains himself properly, he may actually get out of there in one piece at least."

"Alice," Carlisle said sharply. "You know perfectly well your mother's not that harsh at all." Alice just smiled sweetly and said nothing else. She could be particularly cruel to her older brother when she wanted to be.

Rose arrived a few minutes later, looking rather flustered. "I'm sorry Carlisle," she sighed, smoothing down her clothes. She could look gorgeous in a fucking sack. "Leo and Lily were being particularly slow this morning." She spotted me first and smiled widely. "Heya Bella. You feeling okay?"

"I'm absolutely great," I assured her, pulling her into a hug before saluting her respectfully.

She arched a perfect eyebrow as she mimicked my action instinctively. "Really?"

I had to laugh at that. It was like she was expecting me to say something completely different. Alice explained straight away. "Long story, short, she and Edward made up. Last night was pretty interesting for both of them."

"Mixed company Alice," I said, my cheeks burning as I glanced over at Carlisle. He'd gone to get a few more supplies from the store cupboard, but that didn't mean he wasn't within earshot.

Alice waved me off, snorting. "_Please._ Dad's got more than enough stories to tell—"

"Stop right there Alice Cullen!" Carlisle's voice cried from inside the cupboard. We all burst out laughing; of course he'd been listening.

"I'll leave it to him to explain the details at a later date," Alice said with a smirk. "But trust me, Mom and Dad know it _all_."

"I'll take your word for it," I giggled, shaking my head in astonishment. Alice merely grinned wider and gracefully sat at a pillow around the pot of Earth. Rose and I glanced at each other briefly before following pursuit. Even her own father couldn't control her.

Carlisle joined us a few minutes later, sitting beside his daughter. "Right ladies, you know the drill by now. I give you simple exercises to start the training. This one obviously starts with Alice's lead. Just see what you can make of this. Alice? When you're ready."

Alice smiled, closing her eyes briefly, before planting her gaze on the small stem in the bed of soil. Almost as soon as I felt Alice's powerful aura, the stem quivered slightly. I watched with a focused gaze as before my very eyes, the plant began to grow, shoots sprouting from the once small, lifeless stem. Rosalie was staring hard at the pot of earth, her eyes glinting the glorious pearly white as her element consumed her. A small cloud of vapour morphed into view right above the growing plant, tiny droplets of water trickling down from its core. I smiled at the beauty of it. Such power.

"Bella?" Carlisle prompted, watching me carefully. I frowned slightly as I gazed over the handy work of my fellow prodigies. Fire was destructive. _What good could I do here?_ I would feel terrible if I suddenly sent the whole thing to ashes.

As though he could read my mind, Carlisle said. "Bella, fire is not always as destructive as you think. I've seen many wonderful things from you. Prove it to yourself now."

My frown deepened as I focused my attention of the tiny water droplets cascading down, nurturing the plant as it grew. _Focus. Control. You wield the element of fire. _

I squinted in concentration, my eyes burning with the intensity as I stared right into the centre of a single droplet. It seemed to stop at my gaze. I didn't bother querying why the hell that happened. I had something far more focused on my mind. Slowly but surely, a very small but defined flame appeared inside the droplet, its tongue dancing to my tune. I heard Alice let out a gentle gasp as the flame began to grow, till every single droplet contained a tiny flame. As they hit the soil, the leaves of the plant, the droplets burst into shards of brilliant fiery droplets, yet the plant remained unscathed. Rose smiled brilliantly sending a gentle breeze over towards me; the leaves bristled delicately, glistening with the thousands of flames settled at its surface.

Alice's eyes flashed beautifully-emerald green-and the plant sprouted flowers, their petals a rich, deep red. A stunning finale to a wondrous performance. We were gifted, privileged, chosen amongst the people to bear the elements of power. The elements were almost definitely dangerous in their unique way. Yet in the right hands, they were beautiful.

I closed my eyes and let go, just as the small cloud disappeared from view. Alice glanced over at me, her blue eyes smiling. "That was gorgeous, Bella."

I smiled back at her. "Your powers still astound me."

Rose's wide eyes faded back to their beautiful hazel brown. "How did you manage to control the water droplets? For you to be able to contain the flame within in it..."

"I have absolutely no idea how I managed to stop the droplet from falling," I admitted, frowning inwardly. "I shouldn't be able to do that."

"Actually you can," Carlisle corrected me, smiling widely. "You possess a small fraction of every element now Bella. So yes, you _can _control water now." It took me slightly by surprise. In those split seconds I had touched the ruby, I had felt the sheer power of all six elements at my hands. It had been overwhelming, almost too powerful; beyond my control. It had no idea that I now possessed all six within me.

"How come I don't feel any different?" I asked, lightly pressing at my chest wondering if I would feel the ripples of power at the tips of my fingers.

"It's just a fraction, nothing too intense," Carlisle explained. "It just means you'll have slight control over each element, but not at the intensity of your prodigies...except for _incendia _of course, she still lives within you."

I nodded in understanding, fingers trailing along the ruby pendant at my chest. I thought of my fire display on the night of festivity, how the wind had billowed about me, flapping at my robes. At the time, I had thought it a coincidence. Now I understood. _I _did that. It was exhilarating and yet frightening at the same time. Although Carlisle had said it wasn't too intense for me to handle, I couldn't help but feel even more of a responsibility for my actions from then on. I had to have full control at all times, or things could get ugly.

"Just believe in yourself Bella," said Rosalie, gently brushing my shoulder with a warm, delicate hand. "You had a lot of control yesterday after what had happened. I honestly wouldn't have been able to control myself with Edward if I had been you back then-"

"Ditto," Alice sang, rolling her eyes. I smiled softly, shaking my head. I did wonder sometimes how she was his younger sister. It seemed like most of the time she was the older sibling.

"You really don't understand how much control you must have had back then," Rose continued, watching me carefully with her soft, warm eyes. "I could feel your anger from where I stood. I thought Carlisle would have to step in, but you held on. It was truly commendable and amazing. I couldn't understand how you managed it back then, but now I know just how powerful you are."

I was truly touched by her words. She always spoke from the heart. "Thanks Rose," I said softly. She squeezed my shoulder before she jumped to her feet. I would always take Rose's opinion into account in times of trouble.

Alice helped me up with a sharp, powerful tug. _How could someone so petite be so damn strong? _ "That was seriously cool then Bella!" she cried, linking a slender arm through mine. "You were on _fire _girl...excuse the pun." I laughed, shaking my head in wonder. Her words never ceased to amaze me.

We spent the rest of the training sword fighting. Carlisle umpired while we took turns to duel each other. Alice was quick and agile with her blade, twirling the hilt skilfully around her wrist, dodging strikes with ease. Rosalie was light on her feet, twisting this way and that, her strikes clean and precise every time. I was always extremely good with my own blade, spending free time from a very young age in training. My father had once been a sword master himself, and trained me to the highest of standards before I'd even started training with Carlisle. Fighting was a way a focusing my fury and anxiety. Rather I'd have it focused on the hilt of sword than the element of fire.

We finished training just in time for lunch, all three of us completely warn out from intense non-stop training. I'd enjoyed every second of it and now I was paying the price; my muscles were screaming in protest with every step I took. I knew it would soon wear off because of the amount of training we did every day, but it was still extremely painful.

"I'm gonna be hurtin' tomorrow," Alice groaned as we headed out of the training hall together. The sun was at its peak, blazing gloriously in the cloudless sky, the heat lashing at our skin hungrily.

"We haven't trained that hard before," Rose agreed, stretching her biceps. "I guess we're in for a tough year." We all mumbled wordlessly in agreement. Carlisle had definitely worked us hard today, and that wasn't likely to dampen down any time soon.

"I need caffeine," I announced. "You guys up for a quick coffee?" A few minutes later we were sitting around a table outside _Caf__é__ Petite._ I spotted a young girl pass by, struggling to guide her horse along the pebbled path. I stood up at once, striding towards them. The girl noticed me approaching and bowed her head courteously. I smiled at her appreciatively, and then turned my attention to the horse. She was a beautiful chestnut mare, her coat trimmed and immaculate, a long stripe of white down her nose. She looked young, ill-experienced. Not used to pebbled ground as opposed to soft grasslands. I gently touched her muzzle, guiding her forwards, away from the uneven path. She followed after me slowly, her eyes uncertain. Once she was on steady ground, her nervous steps ceased, and she lifted her head, nuzzling my cheek. I stroked her gently before turning back to the young girl. "If you keep to the even ground-" I gestured towards the centre of the path. "You should be fine. Okay?"

The girl's topaz eyes widened in understanding, her smile grateful. "Thank you my lady."

"No problem," I smiled, giving her mare a soft slap on the hind leg. She followed after the girl without a moment's hesitation. I sat back at my seat, taking a sip of my coffee. Only then did I notice both Alice and Rosalie were both watching me intently. "What?"

Alice was first to speak. "Sometimes I wonder if you're too good for my brother." I knew it was meant as compliment, but I couldn't help but wince at the harshness of her words.

"I put up with him because I love him, Alice," I said earnestly, raising an eyebrow at her sceptically, smiling a little. She could be seriously parental sometimes.

"You're just so gentle and sweet to everyone," Rose added. "You of all people don't deserve to be treated like rubbish."

I sighed softly, setting my cup of coffee down. They were my friends after all. Concern for me was instinctive for them. "Okay look guys, everything's fine with me and Edward really. I overreacted. A lot. Yes, Edward is having problems at the moment in controlling his element, but don't we all at times? If anyone needs your help and concern right now, it's Edward. I know how much pressure he's in at the moment. He just needs to know that we're all behind him."

Alice stared at me blankly, lips parted slightly. "Yep. You're definitely too good for him."

I rolled my eyes and Rose laughed, clapping her hands in agreement. Let Alice be Alice.

We paid the guy at the till and headed down the path towards the Alpha village. The streets were relatively vacant, a typical thing of Pollentia villages at lunchtime. We walked along the path, arms linked, soaking in the vitamin D from the sun and listening to the merry chirps of birds in the blossom trees.

"I'm coming round to yours Bella," Alice announced as we jumped over a stile into a cornfield. "I'm dying to give you a makeover."

"Sure," I said, rolling my eyes in Rose's direction. She hadn't really given me much choice. I was glad she did though; I didn't want to be alone. "Rose? You wanna come over too?"

Rose smiled apologetically. "I would love to, but I already promised Christian that I would come in this afternoon." Rose was school teacher at Pollentia's senior school. Christian Clifford was a night guardian as well as head teacher of the senior school. Rose taught all the Arts from dancing, to singing, to acting. From the times I came to visit her at the school, I could see how much her students adored her and in some cases with the guys, simply worshipped her. She was a fabulous teacher with amazing talent and patience, so it wasn't surprising that she was loved by everyone.

"On your day off?" Alice asked, pouting a little.

"Ms Starling is unwell today," Rose explained. "And I have _tonnes _of lessons to plan; since we've been so preoccupied with preparations for the festival, I kinda forgot that I had another full time job. Oh and I've also got two children to look after."

"Three," I corrected with a smug smile, and we all broke into a chorus of laughter.

"Girlies! What's gotten you giggling like a bunch of sissies?" Emmett's voice suddenly yelled ahead of us. I looked up to see him prancing towards us, Jasper at his side. Seeing Emmett there, his smile spread wide across his face, only made me laugh harder.

"Nothing for you to worry about sweetie," said Rose, unlinking from our arms so she could embrace her husband. "Just discussing the difficulties I face as a parent of three."

I glanced over Emmett's shoulder. Edward was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Edward?" I asked Emmett, frowning slightly.

It was Jasper who replied. "He's having a private lesson with Esme," he said. "He'll be about another hour." My heart sank. Well shit. She really was giving him hell. I hoped he wouldn't come back home a completely broken man. I was kind of hoping to spend some more 'bonding time' with him. It hadn't happened like that in such a while.

Emmett frowned slightly, actually reading between the lines of Rose's comment for once. "Hey, I'm not that bad! I clear up after myself don't I?"

"Of course you do dear," Rose laughed, nuzzling her face into his chest. "Just like you tidy the rooms and mow the lawn and wash the dishes."

"Whenever I wash the dishes, you always tell me off!" Emmett complained, looking rather pitiful with his wide eyes and the confused tilt of his eyebrows.

"That might be because you tend to wash _everything else_ in the process, Emmett," Rose sighed and I couldn't help but laugh. That sounded like Emmett alright. Emmett just smiled sweetly in response. He knew she was right.

Alice giggled and bounded after them as they walked ahead. No doubt she was about to tease him mercilessly. I smiled inwardly as I walked behind them. Emmett had always been a tease to me, being my older brother of course, but I could always count on Alice to get him back.

"Rosie must have a real challenge raising twins and a crazy husband," Jasper's velvety voice said beside me. I smiled and glanced over him. His eyes were smiling at me, his smirk lopsided.

"Emmett will be Emmett," I said simply. "He's always been the joker of the house."

"Rose has always been the disciplinarian of the house," Jasper added, glancing over at his sister fondly. "Even Mom couldn't top her way of thinking. She needs someone like Emmett to loosen her up a bit." I nodded in agreement. They were definitely perfect for each other. I'd grown up with both Rose and Jasper, particularly in high school and knew exactly what he meant by Rose being the tougher one. Jasper had much shyer persona than his younger sister. However, looks could be deceiving; I knew just how lethal Jasper could be when put under threat.

"So...how're you holding up?" he asked me. I stared at him blankly. Of course I knew what he was talking about, but Jasper was normally a person who could tell straight how someone felt, even if they tried their best to conceal it. It was very difficult to hide the truth from Jasper.

"I'm fine," I told him. He arched a perfect eyebrow. Of course he knew. "Okay, I'm a little worried about Edward... I don't know what to do at the moment. He's going through a tough time...I don't know how I can help him."

Jasper deliberated for a few seconds before answering me. "Bella, I've known you from childhood. I've known Edward from childhood. The two of you are inseparable. You were made for each other. I have no doubt the two of you will figure it out together. But he needs _you_ to stay focused. Yeah, I was seriously pissed off with him yesterday after what he did to you, but we all make mistakes. If you trust him, I trust him." I blinked, surprised at the sudden sincerity in his voice. He was normally extremely calm and collected all the time. I could have sworn I detected an angry edge to his voice.

"I heard from my mother that you were having problems controlling your element on the beacon yesterday," I said. His brow furrowed slightly, and I wondered whether I was supposed to have known that. Damn it.

"Well like I said, I was seriously pissed off with him then," said Jasper, turning his gaze from me, staring off into the distance. I chose not to bother him about it since he seemed uncomfortable, but it did make me wonder. Jasper _never _lost control that easily. Control his emotions was like second nature to him. To nearly lose control, he must have been _really _angry.

I hurried to change the subject for both our sakes. "So what did Esme make you guys do in training?"

"Martial arts mostly," he said, running a pale hand through his mousy blonde hair. "Emmett kept cheating and making up slip on the mats. Esme made him mop the floor afterwards." I had to laugh at my brother's stupidity.

"I do wonder sometimes how we're related," I pondered, sighing dramatically. Jasper chuckled, patting my back.

"Well you clearly got the brain _and _the brawn!" he exclaimed.

"Edward can definitely vouch for that," I told him proudly, remembering how I'd not taken no for an answer last night.

Jasper's brilliant eyes widened in anticipation. "Did you kick his arse?"

_Why did I get the feeling that he was hoping I would say yes? _"I wanted to. But I couldn't help but feel sorry for him, so I let it go."

Jasper smiled warmly, his eyes searching my face for any signs of bereavement. "You see good in everyone don't you Bella?" I felt my cheeks flush at the compliment. Jasper had always been a brilliant charmer.

"I believe there's light in every dark passage," I said, taking his offered hand as he helped me over a style. "In some cases it just takes longer to reach the path of the light."

"You have to get that darkness from somewhere Bells," Jasper reminded me. "I mean, darkness _is _everywhere, but you have to let that darkness in. Nothing forces you to make certain decisions."

"Hmmm..." I murmured, gazing up ahead. Rose had her head resting against Emmett's shoulder, his arm securely around her waist. I felt an ache in my stomach as she lifted her head to kiss his lips gently. I pined for the feeling of Edward's lips against my own. I'd only just gotten him back; I didn't want to lose hold of him. Not now.

"He'll be out soon Bella," Jasper reassured me, wrapping an attentive arm around my shoulders. I smiled appreciatively, leaning against him. Asides from Edward, Jasper was definitely my closest guy friend. It's like he knew just what to say to make me happy. I could never feel terrible for too long around him.

We passed through a small orchard, yanking out the juiciest apples and plums to take home. Alice and Rose went for the bushes to pick out the blueberries, blackcurrants and raspberries. Jasper somehow managed to haul me onto his shoulders as though I weighed absolutely nothing, so I could reach the fruit higher up that Alice had requested; she seemed to know exactly which fruit were the sweetest and most succulent. I thanked Jasper once I was on my own two feet again, my cheeks burning furiously. I hoped that I'd managed to keep my emotions to myself, but when I turned to Alice and handed her an armful of apples, she gave me a _look_, eyes glistening. I knew I was in for a 'talk' with her once we were alone.

"I'll make a fruit salad at home," I told her, trying to tell her through my eyes; _it's nothing. _

"Fruit salad!" Emmett cried, his arms still wrapped around Rose as he peered over towards. "Count me in! I love me some fruit salad!"

"Emmett Cullen, you have two children to pick up and look after in about an hour or so," Rose chided softly, slapping him lightly in the chest. Emmett grinned and kissed her lips lightly.

"I hear you baby," he sang, nuzzling her nose with his. I gagged noisily till he looked up and stuck his tongue out at me. _There _was the Emmett I knew. Alice was still staring at me, her eyes reading every single crease in my skin, every twitch of my lips. I cleared my throat at her, slightly irritated. "_Alice_." She blinked, as though she only just realised what she was doing. She _did_ look apologetic, so I let it go.

"Fruit salad it is then!" she announced cheerfully, bumping me with her hip. I stared after her as she flitted over to where Emmett and Rose were cuddling, chucking a blueberry into Emmett's open mouth.

"She's a truly mysterious person," Jasper said beside me, a smile in his voice. Jasper and Alice lived together in Gamma village. The two of them used to go out years ago, but eventually drifted apart and became close friends instead. I knew Alice regarded him like another older brother, although she of course acted more like the older sibling. If Jasper could say she was a mysterious person, then I wondered if _anyone_ knew the depth of emotions and thoughts that went through Alice's powerful mind. She was far from being an open book.

"Mysterious and wonderful," I agreed, linking my arm through his. "We'd better hurry they're leaving us."

Talking to Jasper was easier than wielding fire. I laughed at his endless jokes and sarcastic anecdotes as we walked through the vacant streets. He told me of how Alice had gone out with a guy for a month, and then discovered the guy had cheated on her. She forged a tree right underneath his house. Jasper had to bribe her with doughnuts and cookie dough Ben and Jerry's ice-cream before she agreed to help him down. I was a little surprised she hadn't mentioned it to me before, but Alice tended to keep her relationship business to herself, unless of course she needed advice from us on a certain guy. To be honest, she was just good and genuine for any man. I'd never known anyone else like her.

"You should have seen the guy's face," Jasper chuckled at the memory, smiling wryly as I wiped tears of laughter from my eyes. "He couldn't even climb up the stairs for a month." I was still laughing by the time we arrived at the Alpha village. I was sorry to have missed that. It sounded like the prat had deserved a lesson or two.

We split with Emmett and Rose just at the outskirts of Alpha Village. "Don't have too much fun without me!" Emmett cried. "Especially you Miss Tutti Fruity; I heard what happened with you and Eddie last night!" I threw an apple at him, cheeks ablaze. _Alice. _Jasper said nothing beside me, flicking an apple idly between his hands. I pondered over his actions for a split second before shoving it quickly aside. I was taking it the wrong way. In all the years that I'd know Jasper, he never showed any particular interest in me. We were just really close friends. Like Alice was to me. Like Alice was to _him_. That was all I'd ever felt between us..._so why did I suddenly have the feeling he was hurting a little?_ I thought of us talking together in the woods, laughing together, arms linked. I'd felt a connection...but only how I normally felt with him, nothing more.

"Jazz...are you coming with us to Bella's?" Alice suddenly asked as we approached my part of the village. That broke the tension a little. Her perceptive eyes darted from Jasper to myself, confusion clouding her beautiful features. I held my breath, heart fluttering.

"I can't...I've got tonnes to do," Jasper said finally, after what felt like a long, deliberate pause. I let out a shaky breath and risked a glance at him. He was looking straight at me, his hazel-brown eyes boring right into my own. _Jasper Hale...what are you trying to say to me with that look?_ "My parents need me at home to discuss construction plans. I think they're planning to extend the gym in Gamma Village. Maybe some other time?" It took me a split second to realise he was talking to me.

"Yeah sure," I said, my voice breaking. _For fuck's sake Bella, get a hold of yourself. Think of where your goddamn loyalties lie... _

"Cool. I'll escort you guys home and then I'll be off," Jasper smiled, patting my shoulder lightly. The spot where his hand touched me tingled. I smiled back, attempting to swallow down the strange lump at my throat.

By the time we got to my house, I wasn't sure what the burning feeling at my chest was anymore, but it frightened me a little. I could literally feel the heat radiating off me, and I was generally a warm person anyway. Jasper opened the gate for me as I chucked the keys over to Alice. "I'll get going with chopping the apples up Bella!" she called as she stepped inside, kicking off her sandals.

"You sure you don't want to come in?" I asked Jasper, standing by my door. _Please, please let me not blushing right now..._

Jasper smiled, shaking his head. "I should be getting back. My mother doesn't like to be kept waiting." I had to smile at that. Boy did I know it. Rose definitely took her disciplinary traits from her mother.

"I'll see you soon then," I conceded, placing my hand at his chest in salute. He mimicked my action immediately, but then leaned forwards and kissed me lightly on the cheek. My heart fluttered at my chest. Jasper stepped back, his smile warm, not cocky in any way.

"Take care Bella. And congratulations for yesterday," he said softly, before turning and heading back down the path. I stared after him, unable to speak. My hand slowly lifted to brush my cheek, the skin tingling at his touch. It had been such a sweet gesture, friendly, yet I felt every cell in my body quiver with anticipation. Edward's lips normally had that affect. I shook my head frantically at the thought of Edward. Jasper had told me himself; Edward needed me to stay focused and at his side. We were born for each other. Destined partners.

_If you trust him, I trust him. _

His words seemed to have a double meaning. He trusted me. _Did he mean he was only trusting Edward because I was trusting him? _Edward and Jasper were not the closest out of our group of friends, but they still cared about each other. Both of them were incredible young men. I loved them both...but Edward was mine. Jasper had to know that.

Edward and I, forever. Fire and Ice. Two opposites; like magnets, we connected. It was to be. Fire and Air...it wasn't even heard of. It wasn't meant to be, surely?

As I stepped into my house, the house I shared with my true love, I forced Jasper's dazzling gaze out of my head. I was ready to start afresh with Edward. Nothing would change that.

_Fire and Ice...As one._

**A/N: END OF CHAPTERR. Hope you enjoyed that. There's more of Jasper and Bella to come soon don't you worry. :)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Love y'all! **

**Cherry xx **


	9. Chap 9: Darkness Creeps Silently

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in Twilight. I am not Stephanie Meyer. **

**A/N: Hello guys! Oh my good_ness _thank you SO much for your fantastic reviews! I never thought I'd get so much feedback and it's great to hear that you're enjoying it so far. Over the next few chapters, the story should unravel more and get even more exciting- I hope- as Edward's secrets are explained in more depth and yes, the Jasper/Bella extravaganza begins. I really hope you enjoy reading them; I had a whale of a great time planning them out perfectly. Please keep those brilliant reviews coming; they seriously mean a lot to me. :)**

**Anyways, on with the read! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Nine- Darkness creeps silently**

_A drop in the ocean,_  
><em> A change in the weather,<em>  
><em> I was praying that you and me might end up together.<em>  
><em> It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert,<em>  
><em> But I'm holding you closer than most,<em>  
><em> 'Cause you are my heaven.<em>

_ I don't wanna waste the weekend,_  
><em> If you don't love me, pretend<em>  
><em> A few more hours, then it's time to go.<em>  
><em> And as my train rolls down the East coast,<em>  
><em> I wonder how you keep warm.<em>  
><em> It's too late to cry, too broken to move on.<em>

_ Still I can't let you be,_  
><em> Most nights I hardly sleep.<em>  
><em> Don't see what you don't need, from me.<em>

_ Just a drop in the ocean,_  
><em> A change in the weather,<em>  
><em> I was praying that you and me might end up together.<em>  
><em> It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert,<em>  
><em> But I'm holding you closer than most,<em>  
><em> 'Cause you are my heaven.<em>

_A Drop In The Ocean- Ron Pope_

**EPOV**

Cold mist clouded my vision as I slowly let my element consume me. My heart thumped loudly at my chest, a metronome ticking to a distant tune. I shuddered pleasantly as I felt the familiar chill across my chest, from the very core of my body.

_I am the prodigy of ice, a wielder of the bitter cold. I can silence my enemies for eternity, doomed to remain frozen in time. I am a member of the hexagram, the fearsome six prodigies, who together possess the power to protect Pollentia from darkness. We are undefeated and growing stronger...our elements fully under our control…_

I clenched my teeth as a sudden sharp pain pierced at my side. As I forced my element further, I could literally feel the tendons between us weakening. I wanted her in _my_ control...but she was fighting to consume me completely.

_I am the one in control. I am the wielder. I can do this. _

_I was chosen. _

Beads of sweat began to gather at my forehead as I struggled to remain in control. _I'd taken my pills this morning hadn't I? So why wasn't this working?_

I could feel something tugging at my skin, struggling to break free. I wouldn't be able to hold on much longer. _No...come on...think of who you're doing this for..._

I could feel myself crumbling at the seams, my breathing becoming eradicated, frantic. I couldn't lose to this. Bella had so much faith in me. I couldn't let her down.

"Edward." My eyes snapped open and I found myself gazing into my mother's brilliant sapphire eyes, blazing with concern. I blinked, wiping my forehead with my sleeve. After our training session had finished, Mom had held me back saying she wanted to see with her own eyes what was going on with my element; she wanted to feel it firsthand. As she had once been the prodigy of ice, she of all people would be able to feel when something was wrong. Given her wide eyes and furrowed brow, I knew that this was something different than she'd ever felt before. Bloody brilliant.

"What happened?" she asked me firmly, her hand in mine.

"I...nothing," I lied, trying to look as impassive as possible. Mom didn't fall for it. She raised an eyebrow sardonically. "Edward, your forehead if matted with sweat, you're breathing like a rodent and your eyes are completely bloodshot," she said, sounding irritated. "Not to mention the fact that it felt like your entire _soul _just left your body."

"It was fine," I assured her, hating myself for lying. "I just had a shaky start. Look—" Taking a huge risk, I closed my eyes again, willing my element forward. Immediately I felt the creeping sensation as ice took hold once more. My body stiffened as I fought to stay in control, tensing the muscles at my stomach. No way in hell was I going to let this get the better of me. For goodness sake's I was doing shit like this at the age of fifteen without any problems. I sat upright, my core almost burning with the shrill cold. I felt Mom shudder beside me so I knew it must have been going well so far. I urged my element further, my mind completely at ease. A vision of Bella flashed into my mind; she stood before me in robes of glistening scarlet red. She looked ablaze and positively stunning, her beautiful flowing hair billowing about her like a cape, her auburn eyes tentative and benevolent. She was a truly stunning creature, like no other. Only she could save me.

I felt my fingertips tingle as she smiled at me, showing her pearly white teeth. "I love you Edward," she whispered. _Damn, I love you more..._ I opened my eyes just as frost began to rise from my hands, the crystals intricately carved, the patterns blending together like an endless stream. I smiled softly as I watched the icicles grow at my command, rising to create a thin wall of ice before me. My eyes widened as I noticed the faint but obvious figure of Bella in the wall. She was gazing down at me once more, her beaming smile telling me all I needed to hear. I'd done it. I'd got it right. _Thank you Bella baby...for everything..._

With one twitch of my hand the ice shimmered into tiny snowflakes, trickling to the floor. It was beautiful, enchanting. I risked glancing up at Mom. She was looking right at me with her pensive eyes, looking more confused than impressed._ What did I have to do to impress her...?_

"Mom? Mother? What's wrong?" I asked her, squeezing her hand gently. She said nothing for a few moments, still staring right at me, as though she was looking into my very soul. It was where Alice got her perceptiveness from.

When she finally spoke, she sounded like she was choosing her words very carefully. "I just don't understand it," she said slowly, frowning slightly. "How can you be in control one minute, and the next you're not?"

She could see right through me. I tried to reason with her. "Mom, there must have been times when you'd been in and out of control with the element. You of all people should know that ice is the most dangerous element asides from fire." Fire was by far and away the deadliest killer and harder to control, but ice wasn't far away from it in scale. Ice will creep, forming a crusty layer across your lungs, your windpipe. If the deadly cold didn't kill you, you'd almost certainly suffocate. It wasn't an easy task keeping it in check. My mother of all people had to understand that.

She sighed gently, twirling a bronze strand of hair around her finger. "You do amaze me, Edward," she said softly, looking me up and down. "You and Alice are the same in that sense. I wish I could tell what's going on in that head of yours."

I rolled my eyes. "Mom, you're the most perceptive person I know." She smiled warmly at that, and I had to hold back my sigh of relief. I was off the hook for now at least.

"I'm not feeling very perceptive right now sweetie," she said, shaking her dismissively. _Are you kidding me? You're reading me like a book._

The loud chiming of her mobile made us both jump and she reached into her pocket with a frown. Her face warmed when she saw the caller ID. I raised an eyebrow in question as she brought the phone to her lips, smiling widely. "Hello Isabella." My heart missed a beat. _Bella. _God, how I pined for her lips against mine...

I watched Mom carefully as she nodded to whatever Bella was saying. I strained to hear Bella's voice, but she was speaking very quietly.

"Not to worry Bella...yes he's fine...we've just finished actually...I understand that sweetie, I do. Yes...utterly and completely...alright then—" Mom laughed softly, rolling her eyes at me. "You don't need to apologise dearest, it's fine." I couldn't help but smile. Bella was probably apologising a trillion times for interrupting. She was still the beautiful, confident, caring and considerate woman I had fallen in love with.

Mom hung up and smiled over at me. "She's an astounding young woman."

I beamed widely. "She most certainly is. I don't know what I'd do without her."

"It's obvious that she thinks the world of you, Edward," she said, staring down at her phone. "And she has complete faith you. I have faith in you too...you just need to assure me that you can overcome this hurdle. You're right; I did have troubles in the past with the element of ice. But with the support of my friends, my mentor and my family, I overcame the challenge quickly. We're all behind you no matter what Edward, but you need to tell us when something is wrong. Never hide the truth, it will always come back to haunt you." Her words were both a blessing and a curse at the same time. It meant that I could trust her with everything, yet I was hiding the full truth from everyone...all because I was too afraid of what they would think of me if they found out.

"I won't hide anything from you, Mom," I said firmly, hating myself for lying to her face. "As long as I know you've got my back, I'll be fine."

Mom smiled gently, her eyes twinkling. "I'll always have your back sweetie. Just don't depend on me protecting your front." I blinked at the sudden joke, and she smirked at me, pushing herself up. I stood up with her and she laughed at my no doubt astounded expression. "Oh come on Edward, mothers can crack jokes too you know!" She flicked my chin playfully, smiling fondly. I cherished these moments alone with my mother. Her smile lit every corner of the room. She had no idea how much relief I felt to know she still trusted me.

"Is it alright if I leave you to pack up the rest?" she asked, looking suddenly apologetic. "Your father wanted me home early to discuss meeting plans."

"Sure, Mom," I said, reaching down to pick up the cushions at my feet.

Mom's smile softened, and she reached forward to stroke my cheek. I restrained the urge to lean against her hand, not wanting to make her worry.

"You're a good boy," she said softly, her eyes twinkling. "I know you'll get through this. You always do." I forced a smile in return, ignoring the sharp pain at my chest, and with that she flitted out of the room.

Well shit. That went well.

I sank back down to the ground slowly, taking deliberately long, deep breaths. Mom had been right to question me. _How the hell could I be in such control one minute and then out of control in the other?_ It just wasn't normal. I began to ponder over whether what James had given me was making any improvements at all. Since I'd been taking them, my temper management hadn't been consistent. The control of my element...well obviously that was still not completely in my grasp yet. The fatigue, the pains in my chest...they were probably the most improved. _But was all this really worth it? The lies...going out to meet him in the crack of dawn, going to the sea of souls..._

Then I remembered the day of the festival. Just before Bella's ceremony had begun. I'd run out of medication and the pills James had been giving me before had been little help whatsoever. I'd been a complete wreck that day. James in essence had saved my life by concocting something for me so fast. Had it not been for James, I'd probably have missed the ceremony altogether and Bella... I shuddered at the thought of hurting her that much. Every time she winced, I felt her pain. We were bound in more ways than could possibly be imagined. It was like we shared the same soul in a way.

I sat upright, placing my hands against my knees, palms facing upwards. I closed my eyes briefly then focused just ahead of me. Instantly my hands began to quiver and the thick shards of ice began to gather at my fingertips. I urged my power forward, urging the ice to rise up again.

That was when I felt the unusual icy chill at my throat. I frowned slightly, clearing my throat in attempt to shunt away the feeling. It had no effect whatsoever. I swallowed, fighting the urge to panic as I felt the cold engulf me. _Shit, what the hell was happening now?!_

The ice hit my very core and I winced in pain as the sharp icicles cut at my insides, clawing mercilessly against my ribcage. I couldn't believe this was happening. I was slowly but surely freezing to death. My own element, turning against me. I opened my mouth to yell; maybe if I screamed loud enough, someone would hear...someone would call for help. Maybe Mom would come back just in time...

No sound escaped my lips. Not even a squeak. My airways were completely blocked. I made to grab for my throat, but hands were frozen in place. Oh no...oh shit..._what the fuck was happening to me...?_

It soon became difficult to breathe, my lungs crackling, coated with a thin layer of ice. Questions began to flood into my mind as I fought for my life. _Had I taken more than James had instructed? Had I taken it at the wrong time? How was I supposed to ask him what was wrong if I couldn't fucking move?! How would I be able to get help? How would I explain myself to Bella...?_

At the very thought of her, I felt a sickening pain at my chest, like an arrow piercing straight through my heart. I had failed her. I would never get to kiss her tender lips again; never get to see her blazing wide eyes, the arch of her perfect eyebrow whenever she was going to make a sarcastic remark...her lips...her skin...

I screamed wordlessly as my back arched and the pain roared through me like an endless cascade of bullets...

And then it was over. Just like that. Gone.

I fell to the floor with a loud thud, my body still quivering with the shock. I lay perfectly still for god knows how long, hardly believing how close to death I had just been. Maybe I'd been pushing myself too much. After all, this new medication...I hadn't been taking it for very long. James had warned me it would be stronger. I had to be more careful. Lives were at stake, and I didn't just mean my own. I dreaded to think what could have happened if Mom had been here with me.

Slowly, I hauled myself up. My legs and hands were still shaking, and I could still feel a faint throbbing at my temple, but other than that I was fine. I glanced down at my quivering hands, wondering what the hell I was supposed to do now. There was nothing I could really do till my next meeting with James. There was no way I could risk contacting him till then; if anyone found out, I'd be mince meat. Mom said she'd gone to speak with Dad, so I knew he wasn't available to talk to either.

The person I needed right now was Bella. Period. She wouldn't even have to say anything; just her presence alone would comfort me.

I hastily packed the remaining equipment away and rushed out of the hall without further ado. I sprinted off through the Beta village; the markets were now in full swing. Fruit stalls, merchandise, ornaments and pottery lined along the entire breadth of the path. Men bustled through the crowds to pay for items, women with bulging sacks ploughed through. Mothers fed their children rice with butter beans. The delicious waft of roasted meat drifted at my nostrils. I took in a deep whiff, filling my lungs with its luscious aroma. Bella loved to cook. I loved to sit at one of the stools along the worktop and watch her bustle about the kitchen, humming along to the radio, swaying her curved hips from side to side. It had been a while since we'd actually eaten dinner together. Today we would start afresh. I wasn't going to lose her.

I made my way through the crowd and bought a sack-full of yax meat. I knew it was Bella's favourite and they would be running out soon because the festivals were over for now. I paid the man at the stall, smiling appreciatively at his bow of respect and started off home.

As I reached the outskirts of the Beta village, I found myself grinning like an idiot over what awaited me at home. My Bella, my beautiful precious Bella, was waiting for me, no doubt worried sick about how my meeting with mother had gone. She knew what my mother could be like sometimes. I couldn't wait to feel her in my arms once more. No matter how many times I touched her, I could not get over how her skin felt against mine. When with her, all my fears subsided, turned into distant memories, and yet I felt the guilt prodding at my skin like an incessant insect. _Would it ever go away? Would I ever be able to hold her without feeling like I'd completely betrayed her trust?_

_Would I ever be able to tell her?_

I shook the thought away almost instantly. I'd seen how she'd reacted simply from what I'd told her; she'd been terrified. I didn't even want to imagine how appalled and betrayed she'd feel if I told her I'd been meeting with James and taking medication from him. I knew James had a dark past; many warlocks had entwined paths with the prodigies. As well as that he'd almost been killed in a fire accident. I'd never been told the details. I wasn't sure I wanted to know either. Either way, he was a troubled warlock. Bella had never trusted him. But I had been loyal friends to James before I'd even met Bella. He and I shared a history. Our childhoods were entwined. I had every reason to trust him.

It was just after two o'clock; I hadn't seen my beloved Bella in over four hours. I yearned for the feel of her tender lips against mine. The sound of her beautiful, tinkling laugh made my heart swoon every time. God I needed her so badly...

I reached Bella's garden and stopped abruptly as I heard the soft muffled sound of children playing together within the shade of the trees. Then I remembered Bella had promised them she'd check on them later. I followed the path through the trees, craning my neck left and right every now and then. I found them in a small clearing near the small fountain, dancing round in a ring, their clothes soaked through. I recognised the boy Damien, whom Bella had placed in charge, trying to hoist little Claire onto his shoulders. He spotted me approaching and called the others, running over towards me. I smiled warmly as he bounded forwards.

"My Lord!" he cried. "We've been keeping watch over the fountain of memoires." He keened over to the side to look past me.

"That's very responsible of you kiddo," I said, ruffling his hair. "I'll be sure to tell your father of your good work. Has Lady Incendia been to see you yet?" He shook his head. Well crap. She'd obviously forgotten.

"Is everything okay?" Damien asked, his forehead creased with worry. "Is Lady Incendia in trouble?"

"Not at all," I assured him, smiling for good measure. "I just wondered if she'd been by to see you all. She's probably already gone home. She had an awful lot of training to do today. You guys should probably head home too; it's past lunch time now."

"We've had quite a lot to eat sir," Damien explained, beaming widely. He waved at the trees around us. "There's so much fruit to choose from!"

"All the same, you should head back soon, okay? I'm sure my lady will make it up to you another day."

"Okay," Damien conceded. I gently nudged Claire's chin playfully and she smiled timidly. I wasn't as good with children as Bella was. She was a natural and they all simply adored her.

I left them without further ado, giving them a few gold coins for the market stall on their way back. I hurried on through the village, dodging the occasional women beating their mats over their balconies. When I finally arrived home, I was so eager to get inside that I barged straight into the door, forgetting it was locked. There was a loud squeak from inside and scuttling of feet. I fumbled for my keys, and then finally opened the door. Alice appeared from the living room, hands on hips. _Oh boy, here we go_.

"You scared the shit out of us Edward!" she chided, slapping my arm lightly before pulling me into a hug. I patted her softly then gently pushed her aside. "Bella?" I called.

"In here," she called from the living room, sounding rather miserable. I turned to Alice in question. She rolled her eyes dramatically.

"I'm giving Bella a makeover," she explained. "Of course, Miss Impatient here can't keep still, so it's taking longer than planned."

"You never said you were going to pluck my eyebrows!" Bella yelled. Even her pissed off voice made me smile. I flung my keys on the ledge by the door and followed her voice into the living room. She was slouching in one of our cream leather sofas, her feet dangling off the edge. Her thick auburn hair was straighter than the bristles on a broomstick, trailing right down past her breasts. Her face was flushed slightly pink, her lips a tempting deep red. As ever, she looked stunningly beautiful.

Alice flitted to my side as I stared over at the love of my life. "Well? Isn't she gorgeous?"

I frowned instinctively. "Alice, Bella always looks gorgeous."

She huffed impatiently. "Yes, yes, but _now _she looks even _more_ gorgeous right?" It was my turn to roll my eyes. Bella caught my gaze and smiled warmly. Her look said it all. She wanted me too.

"Alice how much longer are you going to be?" I asked her with a sigh.

"About another ten minutes max," she said, already advancing towards Bella with what looked a silver pencil. "You have to look at me Bella, not your boyfriend. I need to put your eyeliner on."

"Must we put eyeliner?" Bella whined softly, eyeing the pencil in Alice's hand with a look of malice.

"Yes we must. It won't look complete without the eyeliner, trust me."

Bella flashed me a desperate look before complying with a huff. I shook my head in dismay and turned the television on. I could handle ten more minutes...maybe. I headed into the kitchen and placed the yax meat in the fridge. She could cook later. I watched the news half heartedly, peeking over at Bella what felt like every split second. Alice was now setting to work on Bella's nails, eyes narrowed with concentration. Bella caught me watching from the corner of her eye. I smiled over at her. "You okay?" I mouthed. Her returning smile lit up her whole face and made my very soul ache for her.

"Almost there," she mouthed back, winking at me. Her words were fuel to my desire.

"Bella, keep still," Alice chided impatiently. She was such a bossy boots sometimes.

"Sorry," said Bella, rolling her eyes at me. I chuckled, turning my attention back to the TV. The weather forecast was sunny spells with an average temperature of fifteen degrees. Of course Rosalie could change all that in the blink of an eye, but the people of Pollentia were always prepared. The only times Rosalie ever changed the weather were when we needed storm cover on the beacon or when she was harnessing her element in training. Either that or she was losing her temper and therefore her control, but that rarely ever happened to Rose. In fact, up till recently, Bella had been the only one to lose her control of her element every now and then. Funny how her destined partner was the one having problems now...

"Done!" Alice exclaimed. _Hurrah!_ I got up from my casual slump in my armchair and turned towards my Bella. She was sitting up as well, smiling appreciatively at Alice who was bouncing up and down on the spot. Her entire face was glowing with her innate beauty. Alice had only made her glimmer and shine just that little bit more.

"Eeee! If only I had brought you a dress as well! You know we could go over—"

"Nah uh, Alice," I almost growled, striding over and lightly pushing her aside. "Sorry sis but Bella is mine for the rest of the day...afternoon...night." _The rest of forever._

Alice pouted, her bottom lip stuck right out. I folded my arms, tapping my foot impatiently. She finally relented with a huff. "Fine." She turned to Bella and hugged her carefully. "I'll see you tomorrow Bella. Gosh, you look fantastic! I am a genius!"

"Indeed you are," Bella simpered, earning a swat on the arm from Alice.

"_Alice_," I said impatiently. She waved me off impassively as she sauntered out of the room.

"Don't let it get too hot in here, Casanova!" she called over her shoulder.

"Get out of here psycho!"

She gave one fleeting snigger before closing the door behind her. _Alice. One day she'll end driving me insane. _

"Well you sure took your time Casanova," Bella teased, bringing me back to the delicious present. She smiled beautifully, her brooding eyes glimmering with anticipation. I reached down and yanked her up into my arms. She let out a squeal which soon changed to a soft giggle as I hungrily kissed along the smooth, unblemished skin at her neck.

"God I missed that sound," I growled, my lips at her ear.

"It's only been four hours!" she laughed, running her hands through my hair. I merely grunted and continued to kiss down her exposed throat.

"You're addictive," I mumbled softly against her skin. I felt her lips at my cheek and my world tilted. I always wondered how she could affect me so easily. We collapsed down onto the sofa just as my lips finally met hers. She kissed me hungrily, clutching to my upper arms, and I responded with equal passion, my hands roaming across the small of her back. I'd waited for what felt like eons to touch her, now I wanted all of her.

She broke away with a gasp as I gently lowered her into the cushions, looming above her. I trailed kisses down her neck, her shoulders, then her breasts, consumed by the feel of silky skin against my lips. Bella gasped sharply as I tugged her jacket zip down, following a trail down her sternum, hungry for more.

She laughed breathlessly, hooking her legs at my hips. "You're not so bad yourself. Quite irresistible." She slowly trailed her hands down my back and I shuddered pleasantly. Only she could make me feel that way. She could wipe out my nightmares, my bad memories, just by her touch…her gentle words…

"_Damn_," I growled, yanking her jacket off her shoulders. She leaned forwards and discarded it beside her, her beautiful eyes blazing with excitement. God I wanted her. I made to pull off her T-shirt but she stopped me, biting her lower lip. _What? Why?_

"Bella?"

"Edward, babe, can we save this for later?" _Huh?_

"Why?" I asked, trying and failing not to sound too needy. I leaned forwards and nibbled at her cheek softly to brush off the fact. Her hands instinctively drove into my hair.

"Well I just wanted to sit and chat with you," she said, her tone hesitant. I glanced up at her, raising an eyebrow in question. She blushed a delicate pink. "Well recently you haven't been home till really late. I know it's because of what you've been going through, but I just thought it would be nice to spend some quality time with my boyfriend which doesn't involve fucking over every surface in the house."

I smiled wryly and kissed her moist lips softly. "That sounds inviting."

"Edward, be serious," she chided, a smile in her voice. "We can do that later. Trust me I want to, just later." I sighed heavily and sat up, pulling her with me. Well shit, that ruined the moment. I'd been pining for her for so long…

"What did you have in mind?" I asked, pouting slightly. She smiled widely and kissed me briefly before reaching for the controls behind her and turning up the volume. I lifted her so she lay against me, my lips in her hair as she flicked through the channels, trying to find something entertaining to watch. I could humour her for now. She deserved it.

I hardly paid any attention to the TV; I played gently with her sleek hair, tucking it behind her ear and running it through my fingers. She was a true goddess and she was mine. I pushed aside her hair and stroked along her bare neck, marvelling at her skin; young and unblemished.

Which reminded me… "By the way, you forgot to see the children in your garden didn't you?"

She stiffened against me. "Shit. Alice was incessant about coming over. I totally forgot about them." She made to get up, but I held her down.

"I've already spoken to them," I assured her, my lips in her hair again. She smelled like sweet, delicious berries. "I told them you'll make it up to them another time and that you were busy." She relaxed at once, leaning back into me.

"Alice," she hissed.

"Alice," I agreed with a chuckle. That was all that needed to be said. Alice will be Alice and there's nothing we could do about it.

"I've always wondered what it would be like in her shoes," Bella murmured, playing with my fingers. "Do you think she ever has some sort of interval in her schedules…or times when she gets a migraine from all the stuff she's trying to do at once?"

"I can solemnly assure you that _from birth_ that girl has been on full steam ahead," I said with a small smile. Alice really didn't believe in respites of any sort. She was always ready to do more. It was one thing I admired and yet couldn't stand about my younger sister. No matter what, she thought there was light in every path. It was frustrating when I couldn't believe it as strongly as her.

Bella shook her head in wonder, bringing my hand to her lips. "I just wish I could get into that mind of hers for one day," she said before tentatively kissing along my fingertips. I closed my eyes briefly, holding my breath. She wasn't playing fair.

"Bella, baby, if you want to hold on till later, I suggest you stop doing stuff like that to me."

I could tell she was smiling without having to look down. "Sorry," she said, not sounding sorry at all. Jeez, she did not play fair. I knew she would give in soon; all I had to do was wait. I had patience enough for that. She could tease me, but I would soon feel her velvety skin against mine. I wasn't the only one wanting, yearning.

She would give in soon. My beautiful Bella.

I heard her sharp intake of breath as I lifted her T-shirt slightly with my free hand, exposing her toned stomach. Her strong muscles tensed at my touch as I slowly trailed my hand across her skin, up and down.

"Edward," she purred, turning her head to peer at me. The intensity of her stare made me harden beneath her. Sweet Andromeda…

"I love you," she breathed, reaching up and gently caressing my face. I leaned into her touch, closing my eyes. Oh I needed her so badly.

"As I love you," I whispered, keeping my eyes closed. "I _need _you."

"I know," she said softly. "Soon, my love, soon."

I held fast to those words, holding her closely as she rested in my arms. I could hold on, for her.

She was mine. I was hers.

_Soon, my love, soon._

**BPOV**

I lay in his arms, feeling completely at ease; secure and safe.

_I need you._

God, I needed him too. But we had all night for that. I was happy with just laying with him, feeling his steady heartbeat against my back, his hands pressed gently against my stomach.

I'd been so worried about him all morning, waiting to see whether a broken man would return to me. It seemed that I was wrong.

I was curious to hear what Esme had to say nonetheless. "So, how did it go with Esme?"

He shuddered, his teeth gently grazing my ear. I held back a moan. He seriously knew how to distract me.

"I'm lucky to be alive," he said simply.

_Fuck. _"Really?" I knew she would be hard on him.

He chuckled, reaching up and gently pushing my head to the side slightly, exposing more of my neck. "Nah, it was fine. She did have a few words to say to me, but once I explained, she gave me a chance to redeem myself. That's why I had to stay behind." _Well thank Andromeda for that. _At least he'd gained his mother's trust once more. Carlisle would soon reciprocate as long as Esme was okay with it. Not that they would ever turn their backs on their only son anyway.

"I told you, didn't I?" I said, hitting him lightly on the arm. "You'll be fine."

"I'm not saying she was too proud with me Bella," he said sternly. "Just that she was willing to forgive." I knew all too well how harsh Esme could be with him. Alice was just a small child compared to their mother's wrath. I'd never been on the receiving end of Esme's punishing stick, and I sure as hell didn't ever want to end up there either.

I turned in Edward's arms to face him. His magnificent emerald eyes were pondering as they stared down at me. Even now, I couldn't believe he was mine. I gently took hold of his face, leaning forwards so our noses brushed. I had his undivided attention.

"Edward Anthony Cullen," I said slowly, my eyes boring into his. "We are bound together as one. We are destined partners. I swore to stay by your side always. Now I make another oath to you. I swear, on Andromeda herself, I will do everything in my power to help you find your way again." He said nothing, but his eyes widened as I gently pressed my palm against his chest. "I _will _help you find the light." I instantly felt the heat surge along my arm, into my hand. It passed right through into his chest and we both gasped as for a brief second our elements clashed, fire against ice.

He swallowed, closing his eyes briefly. We both knew the deepness of this vow. If I failed, more than my broken heart would be at stake. His lips parted as he slowly reached up and held my head in place. I could taste his sweet breath against my tongue.

"Bella…" he whispered. "You do too much—"

"Hush," I said, kissing him softly. "I could never do too much for you. Now my fate is bound to you." He sucked in a deep breath as I pressed my lips to his cool forehead.

"Boy do I love you," he said hoarsely, pulling my head down to kiss me tenderly. I smiled against his luscious lips.

"As I love you," I whispered, losing my train of thought as his hands trailed down my back, reaching the hem of my T-shirt. I pulled back to stare into his glorious eyes once more. "Always." He smiled sweetly and my heart melted. He could make me crumble so easily.

We began to kiss ardently, his hands roaming across my bare back. I lost myself in his touch, his scent, brushing aside a worrying thought. His eyes, glorious as ever, were now permanently tinted along the edges with a glint of silver. Perhaps it was the vow I had placed upon us. He was showing no signs of struggling. No signs of aggression; only passion. Nothing could be said about a slight blemish in the eyes. I vowed to help him, and I wouldn't stop till he found his way completely.

He was mine, I was his.

Nothing could stop us finding a way.

**A/N: Ohhhh dear! Hope you enjoyed that one. Any questions, feel free to ask by review or PM. Thanks for reading! I was thinking about putting a timeline of important dates and events that occurred in Pollentia since time was recorded. Let me know what you think!**

**Love y'all!  
><strong>

**Cherry xx**


	10. Chap 10: Everlasting Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in Twilight. I am not Stephanie Meyer. I like all vegetables except parsnip. My food nemesis is vanilla ice cream. **

**A/N: Chapter TEN! WAHAY! We've reached that small milestone (finally), so I've decided to put in a new POV. You can probably guess already who it is, but I won't ruin it for you. Thank you once again for your fabulous reviews and thank you for your patience. Ah yes, and you may remember that I said I was going to put a timeline up of important dates; I have no idea how to upload images onto my profile page, so if anyone does know I would be extremely grateful if you let me know :) Thanks a bunch! Enjoy Pollentians!**

**Chapter Ten: Everlasting Love**

_Baby, don't understand  
>Why we can't just hold on to each other's hands?<br>This time might be the last if fear unless  
>I make it all too clear I need you so, ohh<em>

_Take these broken wings_  
><em>And learn to fly again, learn to live so free<em>  
><em>When we hear the voices sing<em>  
><em>The book of love will open up and let us in<em>  
><em>Take these broken wings<em>

_Baby, I think tonight_  
><em>We can take what was wrong and make it right<em>  
><em>Baby, it's all I know that you're half of the flesh<em>  
><em>And blood that makes me whole, I need you so.<em>

_So take these broken wings  
>And learn to fly again, learn to live so free<br>When we hear the voices sing  
>The book of love will open up and let us in<em>

_**Broken Wings- Mr. Mister**_

**BPOV**

Date: Monday 3rd January, 3001st year

Location: Pollentia, Planet Alstania

_We began to kiss ardently, his hands roaming across my bare back. I lost myself in his touch, his scent, brushing aside a worrying thought. His eyes, glorious as ever, were now permanently tinted along the edges with a glint of silver. Perhaps it was the vow I had placed upon us. He was showing no signs of struggling. No signs of aggression; only passion. Nothing could be said about a slight blemish in the eyes. I vowed to help him, and I wouldn't stop till he found his way completely. _

_He was mine, I was his. _

_Nothing could stop us finding a way… _

I frowned pensively as I recalled the glint in his eyes. A permanent tint of silver. That couldn't be good right? I hadn't thought too much of it at the time, but I'd been somewhat distracted.

A never-ending stream of questions and taunts coursed through my mind; why hadn't I asked him about it yet…should I inform Carlisle…Esme…no surely not? If he thought it was something serious, he would have told me about it…right?

"Helloooooo? Planet Alstania calling Isabella Swan!"

I blinked frantically, only just noticing Alice peering right into my eyes, our noses inches from each other. My cheeks burst aflame.

"Sorry Alice, what were you saying?" I murmured, turning my attention back to the large glass cube before us. In training we also had to learn how to contain our elements. It was all good and everything if we could control them, but ensuring it was contained and focused on a particular area was something completely different, and if anything required _more _concentration.

Alice sighed heavily and sank back into the cushion beside me. "I was _saying _that you should be invited to your first meeting with the mentors soon." I gulped loudly at the thought. Since I'd become the main ambassador of the prodigies, I now had more responsibility over the protection of the hexagram and Pollentia itself. For that reason, I would need to attend the surveillance meetings. Once I had the invitation that is.

"And I was going to say- before I'd noticed you'd wondered off to some faraway land- that I have the _perfect _idea for your attire."

I rolled my eyes dramatically. This was so Alice; she grasped every opportunity that arose to dress me up like her own personal doll. "Alice, it's a _meeting_, not a bloody masquerade ball." She pulled a face of mock horror, gasping theatrically.

"You will be representing the hexagram of prodigies, Isabella Swan," she chided, flicking her glorious jet black hair behind her. "I want you looking your best, good looking enough for all six of us." I pictured my five fellow prodigies and pulled a face. The day I could look beautiful for all of them would be the day I'd jump off Mount Tempus*.

The first proper week of the New Year had begun. Daily schedules such as jobs and training were now on schedule. Training was to take place every day at 6:40 am for us girls in the Alpha Village Hall and at 6:50 for the guys at the Beta Village hall; they were given the ten minutes extra time because traditionally the male prodigies were to escort the female prodigies to training. Technically the male prodigy was to escort the female everywhere, but as the years went by and traditions got lost in the changing society, it died down to just training and important events. After three hours of intense training, we would the go to our daily jobs. Although we were prodigies, daily employment was still compulsory; just because we were guardians of the great City, it didn't make us any superior to the other people of Pollentia. During the day, Edward and Jasper both had a new job at a local recording studio. Emmett taught baseball and cricket in the Pollentia senior school field. Rosalie of course taught Arts in senior school and Alice had her own fashion company. She and Aria-a professional weaver and designer- collaborated quite often to design gowns and robes for us prodigies. Alice mainly designed elaborate dresses, which I usually ended up modeling for despite the fact she had professionals to hand all the time. It seemed like I would have a lot more free time than the others, since I only taught horse riding and archery in the afternoon, but very soon I would have more than enough on my plate. The year had only just begun after all.

"Just make sure you tell me when the meeting is, so I know how long I have to make it," Alice ordered, turning her gaze to the glass cube. "Now, do something cool." There was no point arguing with her; she always got her way. Instead I relented and began to concentrate. My core begun to heat as I beckoned my element forward. A tiny flame materialised from mid air within the very heart of the cube. The cube had tiny holes pierced into its thick surface, providing air for the flames to breathe. As the flare grew at my command I lifted my hands, palms faced forwards. Any minute now the flames would be too hot and too great to contain in the cube and the glass would shatter; my job was to ensure this didn't happen. The flames split, swaying furiously as they searched hungrily for the glass surface. I took a deep breath, my back erect with concentration, and then slowly began to curve my palms in, drawing my hands closer. I watched the flames cautiously as slowly but surely, they began to curve away from the glass, folding in on each other. I vividly felt Alice lean forward beside me as the flames formed a perfect sphere, their anger subsiding. Contained and controlled by my very mind.

"You are a freak of nature, you know that?" Alice giggled as with the blink of an eye, the flames vanished.

"Alice, of all six of us, you are probably _the biggest _freak of nature," I joked, smiling at her somewhat beguiling compliment.

"I am a _prodigy _of nature, babe," she corrected me with a wry smile. "There's a big difference." I laughed, shaking my head in dismay. Always had to have the last say…

Training finished slightly earlier than schedule at 9:00am, because Carlisle had some 'errands' to do. Alice's office was just minutes away from Pollentia senior school, off borders of the Gamma village. Since I had nothing much planned till four o'clock in the afternoon, I decided to gander with Rose and Alice. The markets as usual were in full swing, except now there were even more villagers doing last minute purchases before work began. Young children clung to their mothers' hands as they bustled through the relentless crowds. School didn't start till half past nine for both senior and junior school, which meant that children could still grab something at the market on their way. Emmett and I used to always buy a freshly baked fruit pastry from the local stall in Alpha village. The stall to this day was run by a lovely old woman, Mrs. Earnest. Nowadays whenever I saw her, with her six grandchildren giving her a hand, she always offered to give me one for free.

Rose and I waited by the small rental store for Alice, whom had mumbled something about 'accessories' to us before diving into the crowd. Although the old traditions of Pollentia, such as local markets and horseback travel were still regular, the city had modernised completely. Movies, technology and fashion had definitely changed the most. As far as transport went, the horseback was still popular but for long distance we had the jet trains that ran underground, and the speedboats that transported goods and passengers overseas. In my parents' childhood, wearing the robes which we now traditionally wore for prodigy ceremonies only was their usual attire. It had been incredibly strange for me in senior school, wearing casual jeans and jumpers, knowing that later on that evening I would be wearing dark crimson robes in the beacon. It was essential to dress that way in the beacon, to relive as much as possible the era of Andromeda's reign and protection over Pollentia. Villagers certainly liked the atmosphere it created whenever we held live ceremonies; it was almost like a fairytale to some of them and made them feel more protected. That was all we could ask for.

"Emmett says good morning, Bella," Rose said, flicking through her phone. "He said that Edward and Jasper are at the recording studio now; he just left them to drop Leo and Lily off-" she glanced down at her golden wristwatch, her frown creasing the insignia on her forehead. "He'd better get them there on time…"

_Edward. Sweet Andromeda, what was I going to do with him?_

Part of me was telling me to just ask someone why his eyes were now tinted; it only meant one thing right? He was losing control. Then another voice screamed frantically at my ear; _if you do that, you lose his trust_. I'd already sworn countless times that I would help him. At the very least, talking to him first about it seemed the best way forwards. At least that way he would know that I actually cared, rather than trying to snitch him out to the others. He needed my support now more than ever. I had tried, and failed miserably to convey it to him in the morning, just before we'd left together for training. We'd spent most of the evening before and early morning making love, so there had evidently been _no time_ for discussion. As soon as we'd left the house, I'd lost the courage to ask him. After such a great night together, I didn't want him to leave disheartened for the rest of the day. Throughout training, his image had invaded my very thoughts. I knew if I didn't ask him soon enough, someone else would, and they wouldn't be as lenient as me; particularly his mother.

"Bella? You okay?" Rose asked, resting her hand lightly on my shoulder.

"I'm fine," I said, smiling at her reassuringly. "Sorry, I just turned out. Again." She smiled warmly in return, cocking her head to one side.

"Is there something you wanna talk about?"

_Yeah. How do you explain the zombified glow to my boyfriend's eyes? _"It's nothing, really. I was just thinking about the history of us prodigies. We've had some dangerous times protecting this city." Rose nodded solemnly, putting her phone away in her tracksuit pocket.

"Pollentia has always been a target for what it contains," she said, gazing over at the market stalls. "Not just for the elements. It is said unfathomable magic is hidden in the sea of souls. You can almost feel it when you stand on the shores, if you're ever brave enough to go there alone. And then there's the silver mountains of course, where Andromeda was in hiding for a decade. People believe her presence can still be felt there; warlocks often venture there to see if they can concoct a substitute of her powers from the rock itself." She rolled her eyes at the superstition. Some people did take rumours a little too far. Andromeda may have been young, but she wouldn't have been stupid enough to leave a trace of the powers she possessed behind her. Even so, her brother Victor had had full possession of the elements when she went into hiding, so the rumour was impossible anyway.

"The dark magic of old has been lost in history anyway," Rose continued, tucking her golden hair behind her ear. "So far as I know, Saber was the last warlock to properly be able to manipulate the elements with his sorcery. That's why Victor valued him so much." Saber had been Victor's closest ally during the war of Elements and Sorcery. Without Saber, Victor would have actually struggled to keep the elements under control. Fortunately neither of them had been a match for Andromeda in the end. After the reunion and treaty of Sorcery and Elements when Andromeda came back into power, it was agreed that warlocks and witches could live harmoniously as one with people, and were welcome in Pollentia at any time. Likewise, we were also welcome at Veneficia, the city of Sorcery. This treaty also meant that if we prodigies had suspicions that a warlock or witch was involved in dark sorcery to try and cause trouble, we had to be very careful how we went around proclaiming it. There were still some warlocks out there that believed that the treaty was the stupidest thing that had ever happened and would do anything to end it and start a war. When my parents had been prodigies, a small congregation of them had gathered on the Northern border of the Silver Mountains. Mom never really got into the details, but she said they'd managed to stop it before anything serious had happened.

Alice finally reappeared with a bag full of Andromeda-knows-what in her arms. I didn't bother questioning her about it, because I knew what her answer would be; _"You'll see; it's for my latest project. Oooh, I should be finished in a few hours…would you like to try on the finished product?"_ I wasn't entirely in the mood for yet another tailor session.

"How was Edward this morning then Bella?" _Fuck. How did Alice always know?_

"As chirpy as ever," I lied smoothly, smiling courteously at an elderly couple whom had bowed in my direction. "I might go and see him later." _Then pluck up the courage to actually ask him this time…_

"Jasper went to check the studio out last night," Alice said, momentarily distracted. "He said it's really high tech, but they still have all the famous old records. Do you remember that number that everyone was going crazy about in the tenth year of senior school…?" Her voice drifted to the back of my mind as I contemplated what I was going to say to Edward. For all I knew I was making a big fuss over nothing, and was going to cause a huge row. On the other hand, Edward was under serious pressure at the moment; maybe if I didn't tell him, it would get worse. I couldn't afford to let anything happen to him.

Just as we reached the outskirts of the Alpha village leading towards the Gamma village, a voice called me from behind us. I turned to the sound to find Victoria running over towards us, wearing a cute mini dress and gladiator sandals. Her thick hair was plaited into one long braid, falling over her shoulder. I opened my arms to embrace her with a smile. "Hey Vicky. How's it going?"

"Good, good," she said, stepping back to greet Alice and Rose. "Hey guys, you alright?"

"Fine thank you Vicky," Rose smiled, pulling her into a hug. "How's your father doing with that project?"

Victoria rolled her eyes as she turned to hug Alice. "Having waaaayyy too much fun with it if you ask me. He's only got a few days to complete the whole thing." Victoria's dad also worked in construction, so had liaisons with Jasper and Rose's mother, Susan.

"I'm sure Mom won't mind too much if he's over by a few days," said Rose. Victoria just snorted; we all knew Susan wasn't too merciful when it came to work and projects. She would give him hell if he delayed.

"Where are you off to now then?" Victoria asked me. "You just finished training right?" I nodded in reply, wondering where this was going.

"I was wondering if you had time now?" she explained. "I just wanted a chat with you about something." Well that was a surprise. I couldn't remember the last time Victoria had asked to talk with me about something. Normally she had to put up with _me_ moaning and groaning about Edward all the time.

"Sure, I'm free now," I said. I glanced over at Rose and Alice. "Do you guys mind?" They both shook their heads in reply.

"We'll see you tomorrow Bella," said Rose, flitting forwards to lightly kiss my cheek.

"I was going to ask you to model for me," Alice said with a pout.

_Thank Andromeda I'd escaped from it. _"Maybe next time." Alice just rolled her eyes at my obviously relieved tone and hugged me around the waist.

"I'll be seeing you later Vicky, yes?" She glanced around me at Victoria.

"Sure, I'll be there in about an hour tops." Victoria was an apprentice at Alice's fashion company. She would be fully trained by the end of the year.

We watched whilst Rose and Alice headed off towards the gamma village, the occasional passer-by bowing politely at them. It was so part of our lives now, that occasionally I forgot to thank them and would have to go running after them to apologise.

Victoria looped her arm through mine. "Where do you want to go?"

"It's your call. There's that small café nearby."

"Sounds good to me," Victoria sang and we headed back in the direction we came. A few minutes later we were ordering banana and strawberry sundaes at _Café petite_. We sat at one of the tables outside, leaning back to soak in the sun. The mild heat was soothing, a gentle breeze occasionally breaking the calm.

I dipped my desert spoon into my sundae. "So, what's up Vicky?" I glanced over at her, and was shocked to see that she was blushing. Victoria only ever blushed when there was a guy involved. It had been years since she'd even _pondered_ over having a relationship with anyone. She'd dated _him_ back in senior school, and since then her heart had never healed…until now maybe?

She swiped a wad of cream off the top of her sundae and licked her finger. Nervous actions. I was almost certain now.

"Vic…are you seeing someone?" I prompted her. She gaped at me, her cheeks flushing as red as her hair.

"How is it you always know?" she gasped, her eyes wide. _Huh. Not always._

"You're my best friend Vic, it's my obligation to know," I smiled, scooping out some ice cream. "So who is he?" She smiled timidly and I shuffled my seat closer to her. I owed it to her to give her all the support she needed.

"He's a violinist professional," she told me. "He's a member of the Pollentia National Orchestra…you know…the big symphonic one. They're performing later on this week at the arts studio at senior school. Do you want to come?"

I nodded, "Sure. Is he a student at the school?" I sort of already knew the answer to that; she had told me once she would never date anyone younger than her, and as we were both twenty-one, I doubted high school students were an option for her anymore.

True to my sentiments, she shook her head. "No, his orchestra uses the school facilities sometimes to perform, whenever they're not on tour that is." Well he sounded like a artistic, talented bloke…cool. I persisted on with more questions.

"Brunette?"

"Jet black."

"Fair-skinned?"

"I'd say olive-skinned. Slightly darker than yours."

"Blue eyes?"

"More like purple. He says he doesn't wear contacts, but I'm sure they're not his natural colour." Well hell; Victoria had found a nice one for sure.

"Woah," I exclaimed, beaming widely. "Vic-tor-i-a!" She laughed with me, looking relieved for some reason. Did she think I'd disprove? So what the guy had purple eyes…that was hot…

Then I remembered.

"Fuck!" I yelled before I could stop myself. A few guests glanced over at us with matching irritated expressions. I glanced over at them apologetically and their faces blanched when their eyes drifted over the insignia on my forehead.

The smile froze on Victoria's face. I stared at her, unable to speak. Surely not…

"Vic," I began slowly, already picturing his cold smile and piercing eyes. "It's not James is it?"

Victoria's face paled. "No!" I raised my eyebrows at the hurt in her voice, and she hurried to explain. "I…I know what you must be thinking. But I swear I didn't even notice that he shared similar features to James till after we started dating. I didn't want to tell you before your ceremony because I had a feeling this is how you would react."

That stung a little. "I'm only reacting like this because I care Vicky," I said softly, reaching out and taking her hand. "I don't want you to go through that shit again. Remember how he left you… no call, no message. Nothing." Her face scrunched slightly as she recalled the day when her heart was broken. James Nightlock had always been a creepy preserved guy in high school. Although he had been quite a handsome young man, and the girls practically drooled over him, he'd paid no attention to any of them. It was only in our final senior year when he started to show an interest towards Victoria. They went out together secretly for weeks. Victoria had told me that he was quite the romantic, but he'd never really displayed much of that at school. A few days before our graduation, he came up to her at the end of class and gave a long, lingering kiss on the mouth. The gasps and totters around us had been quite amusing. I had thought he'd finally grown some balls and learnt to show his feelings openly. The next day he didn't come to school. Neither did he return the day after that. Or the day after that. At the graduation ceremony, it was announced that he had left on important family business and wasn't to return for the rest of the year. I had watched Victoria crumble and wither day after day as she waited for him. He didn't bother to call her, write a letter, sent an email. Nothing. I vowed that I'd willfully kill him if he ever showed his face to me again.

James was also a warlock. It had been known throughout the school that he liked to study dark sorcery. No one, not even Victoria, knew whereabouts he lived during his time here. There were rumours that he lived in a cult of indigenous warlocks of the Victor-era. Rumours would be extreme. James may have been a psycho, but he wasn't evil. Even so, cults would have been found and driven out by the pentagram without hesitation. Edward had been James's one and only friend throughout his time at high school. The two of them had been thick as thieves. It was obviously frowned upon; since Edward had such a destined future ahead of him and James was well known for his mysterious behaviour. When I'd started going out with Edward, he sometimes brought James along, and I couldn't help but notice that something just wasn't quite right with him; the way his purple eyes glowed with excitement whenever they spoke of anonymous attacks against the pentagram, or the way he smiled rather cruelly when he spoke of dark magic. I had tried to persuade Edward to stay away from him, but he'd brushed me aside and defended his close friend, saying that I was over thinking it. In the ninth year, both Edward and James were caught taking *Somnia in one of the unused laboratories. Somehow, they hadn't been expelled, but it had been the final straw for Edward's parents. They'd forbidden him from speaking to James ever again. After James had suddenly disappeared, I'd made Edward swear to me that he wouldn't try to contact him in any way. James could be very manipulative and Edward knew that as well as I did now.

"It's nothing like that," Victoria assured me, squeezing my hand. "I've moved on, really. James left me, and I shouldn't have to ponder over that. Tyler is a good guy." _Tyler…it certainly didn't ring any warning bells. And now that I thought about it, James had been as white as a sheet; he never tanned. _

"When is this performance of his?" I asked her, taking another scoop of sundae.

She beamed at me. "This Sunday at eight thirty. You can bring Edward if you like!" Hmmm, didn't sound like a bad idea.

"I'll be sure to bring him along. Where can I get the tickets?"

"Don't worry about that, I'll get them." I frowned at her in disapproval, but she just beamed back. She and Alice both had the talent to stop me from arguing just with their smile.

We finished our sundaes as she told me more about her Tyler. His full name was Tyler Elliot Mason. Apparently he was originally from Symphonia, the city of music and dance. Both his parents were musicians as well and he had a younger sister, Zafrina, who was a singer. He was only living in Pollentia temporarily, because his orchestra was staying there for the next few years, after which he would return home. Symphonia was a good several days travel from Pollentia, so it was no wonder that he was staying in Pollentia for such a long time. My mother had once gone to the ancient city to perform a blessing ceremony there. She had come back with words of pure admiration. From what I heard, it was a beautiful city, full of warmth and delightful song.

"It's obviously traditional in Symphonia to learn an instrument from a young age," said Victoria as we watched a few young folk dancers rehearsing on a small platform. "He started the violin at the age of four. He also plays the wooden flute, guitar, piano and the clarinet."

I couldn't help but smile at the pride in her voice. "No wonder you like him so much." Her cheeks flushed a delicate pink, but she smiled appreciatively.

I bought a pair of leather sandals from a pretty gypsy woman, who had more bangles on her arms than I had ever owned. She bowed daintily after a quick glance at my forehead. I nodded my thanks then pulled Victoria away with me.

"You'd think after having this duty for just under a decade, you would get over the fact that everyone treats you differently," I sighed, after thanking yet another bowing couple who recognised me as I passed by.

Victoria laughed, bumping me on the hip. "Rather you than me. And I bet you secretly love it anyway."

"You're joking right? Tell me you're joking."

"Don't you like the attention? People respect you."

"People respect you too Vicky, yet I don't see them bowing to _you_," I retorted, rolling my eyes.

"That's because it's a different _kind_ of respect." I was about to turn round and ask her what the hell she was talking about, when I heard a faintly familiar voice call my name. We both turned to see a young, olive skinned adolescent jogging towards us. As she came closer, I recognised her as one of my senior students in horse riding. Her hair was as black as the midnight sky, contrasting to her astonishingly bright green eyes. She stopped just in front of us and bowed low. "Lady Incendia."

"Hello. Vitasta, right?" I always had issues with remembering all my students' names. The girl nodded, smiling warmly. Well thank Andromeda for that. "What can I do for you, Vitasta?"

"I've been asked to deliver something to you," she said, reaching into a satchel on her shoulder and pulling out a small scroll of paper. "It's from Lord Carlisle, my lady." _Huh? _I'd just been with Carlisle for over three hours. Couldn't he just have told me then? Or called me?

I took the scroll from Vitasta's outstretched hand. "Thanks for your help Vitasta. Can I get you anything in return?"

Her smile widened. "Your blessing would be nice. I have tryouts on Wednesday at school. I'm trying to join the equestrian squad. I was going to tell you at our lesson tomorrow afternoon, but seeing as I'm here—" Vitasta was one of the most experienced riders out of the seniors and a very keen student.

"I'm sure you'll get in with flying colours," I reassured her. "But you have my blessing anyway. If you come to the stables about half an hour before practice I could give you a quick review."

"Thank you, my lady." She bowed again and with that flitted away. I made a mental note to write a message on my fridge about our scheduled meeting. I'd been unusually forgetful recently. Victoria leaned closer as I slowly unraveled the scroll. 

_Dear Miss Isabella Swan,_

_You are hereby summoned to a conference with the mentors and guardians of Pollentia. As the main ambassador of the prodigies it is now your responsibility to attend every scheduled meeting henceforth, to assist us in ensuring the maximum protection on Pollentia is established._

_The meeting will take place at six thirty this evening at the Hexagram Beacon. We must insist that you arrive promptly to ensure the event runs as planned. _

_Best Wishes,_

_Lord Carlisle Cullen, Chairman of the Pollentian Guardians._

Well shit. Just brilliant. Like I needed more pressure today.

Victoria whistled softly. "Well Miss Swan, you really are the top now."

"Well, Alice isn't going to be pleased," I said miserably. "She won't have time to design the perfect dress now."

Victoria snorted. "Bella, I assure you Alice will have something saved for you. She probably had it ready for months and just wanted to add a few more touches." I couldn't argue with that; that sounded exactly like something Alice would do. It was like she could tell the future sometimes. The girl should have been born an oracle._  
><em>

"Great. Great," I mumbled, raking a hand through my hair. "Do you think I have to be escorted to the meeting? Edward will be probably be working late today." Victoria shrugged simply, smiling apologetically. It would certainly make me feel better if Edward escorted me. I'd be in less danger of vomiting beforehand.

I followed Victoria silently as she practically pulled me along the street. My legs felt like two rods of steel. I had no idea what we were going to talk about in this meeting, but all the mentors and guardians would be there. My entire reputation was on line; if I made a fool of myself...

"Bella, you are seriously over thinking this," Victoria finally said after a good few moments of complete silence. "It's just a conference. You know all the mentors anyway." That was true. All the mentors were the previous prodigies of the last pentagram. Both Mom and Dad would be there hopefully. I'd just focus on them throughout the entire thing.

"Bella, I have to go." I blinked frantically and turned to Victoria. "Alice will be expecting soon," she explained. Wow time had flown.

"Go and see Edward," she told me, squeezing my hand gently. "He's at the recording studio right? Go and see if he'll go with you tonight."

"Right," I conceded, tucking the scroll into my pocket. "See you later then. You don't want to be late for Alice." She rolled her eyes knowingly, before kissing me lightly on the cheek.

"Call me later," she said. "And good luck." She laughed at my expression, and then set off to Alice's fashion studio. I stared after her, once again feeling that slight envy towards her. At times I did wonder what it must have been like to live a normal, peaceful live, where the only trial one faced was having an assignment due in the next day, as opposed to trying to control your emotions in fear of scorching the person beside you with fire.

I took a shortcut through a large field of barley, unzipping my jacket as the heat began to intensify. Rose _had _looked particularly cheerful this morning. Sometimes emotions just got the better of you.

I tied my jacket around my waist and started to gently jog through the fields of luscious gold. My muscles were aching slightly from the martial arts we'd had at the penultimate stage of training earlier on. Carlisle had been relentless to say the least, forcing us on and on till we'd been too tired to move. He _had_ warned us that the training would be more intense this year after all. I wasn't too fazed with combat training because it meant I could focus my emotions on the fighting. That, and of course it kept me fit.

The recording studio was one of the few buildings situated along the pathway between the Alpha and Beta villages. It was as modern and classy as they could get, with an antique touch; a wide building with two floors- the ground floor and a large attic- with white exterior walls, cream interior walls and marble floors. Thick mosaic pillars held the black tiled roof, with filigree cupid sculptures at each corner. A large placard was placed just beside the automatic doors, the words written in intricate calligraphy along a musical stave; _Welcome to The Diamond Studios_. I stepped inside to the reception area. The ceilings were not too high; just enough to create an eerie echo whenever you spoke. Small speakers were pinned in each top corner of the room and the faint strumming of a solo guitar could be heard all around. The reception desk was empty. The computer was on which meant that they'd probably be back. I leaned forwards against the desk to peer at the screen. There was nothing there to tell me where Edward or Jasper were.

"Can I help you with something madam?" I pushed away from the desk, my cheeks burning. A friendly looking, middle-aged woman stood beside me, clutching a clipboard. Her hair was neatly folded into a bun and she wore posh, framed glasses. Hardly anyone wore glasses now; they just got their eyes treated. This lady obviously liked to stick to her own traditions. Good for her. With her smart pencil skirt and pearly white blouse, I felt slightly ashamed. I probably didn't look like a prodigy ought to in my tracksuit and vest top.

"Sorry, but could you possibly tell me where Edward Cullen and Jasper Hale are?" If unfortunately Edward wasn't able to go, I could try asking Jasper instead.

The lady smiled pleasantly. "Right this way my lady." I followed after her towards the back of the building, where the elaborate look toned down to a typical office look, with picture frames along the grey walls of all the famous records successfully established by the studio. I recognised quite a few of the song tracks and smiled inwardly as I noticed Edward's track from his senior high school years; _Evergreen_. He hardly ever played his guitar now, or the piano for that matter. I secretly hoped that by working here, he would pick up the habit again and relive the musical days.

"Lord Cullen should be in the next room on your right My Lady," the receptionist said, gesturing ahead.

"Right. Thanks for your help…um…"

"It's Irina, My Lady," she said with a smile, nodding down to the name badge pinned at her breast pocket that I hadn't noticed before. _Mrs. Irina Denali._

"Well, thanks Irina," I said and she made a quick bow before turning round and heading back down the corridor. I smoothed my hair down, grinning to myself as I turned the doorknob and stepped into the room. My grin widened as I spotted Edward standing in front of a row of shelves, busy filing what looked like old records. He wore a pale blue shirt unbuttoned, with khaki trousers and blue consoles. His bronze hair was tousled in that alluring, sexy way. I somehow also noticed the red flashing light above his head that indicated recording was going on, so I had to keep quiet. I tiptoed over till I was right behind him, leaning forwards to kiss his cheek. He jumped a little to my credit, but his delicious scent blew me away.

"Hello My Lord," I murmured against his cheek. "_Damn_, you smell good."

He chuckled softly and turned to face me. He wore a tight fitting T-shirt beneath his blue shirt; I could literally see the rippling muscles of his stomach.

"Hey baby," he whispered, his arms twining around my waist. "How was training?"

"Good." I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed against him. I peered into his eyes; they were still a glorious emerald and yet the edges were still tinted. Any normal person would have thought it was just some cool thing you could get done at a clinic. Yet I had bad feelings about it. Before I could say anything about it, he kissed me softly, his lips molding with mine. I lost all train of thought, closing my eyes. He gently forced my lips apart, his sweet breath against my tongue. Yet again, no aggressive actions at all. No cold feeling; hell, he was seriously _hot_.

The moment finished way too quickly as he pulled away, his eyes glistening. "Bella, you are going to get me fired on my first day."

"You started it," I accused, giving him another soft lingering kiss before glancing down at the boxes of records and files. "You need help?"

"Sure, but you won't get paid," he grinned, bumping me on the hip. I bumped him back and passed him a wad of records he'd already sorted out. He placed them in the shelf neatly, placing a divider after it. "As flattering as this is, I assume that you didn't come here just to see me work right?" _Of course he knew. _

_Well, here goes. _"I actually came to talk to you about something," I admitted, passing him another sorted pile.

"What's up?"

_I want to know why there's a silver tint around your eyes. _"I got given an invitation to a conference with the mentors and guardians this evening." Well shit, I'd avoided asking the question again. What was it I feared he'd do; _turn round and yell at me for assuming the worst?_ He turned and beamed at me, which only made me feel worse.

"Well done you," he said, punching my cheek lightly. "Just stay calm babe. You have new responsibilities now, so don't be surprised if the first meeting's a little overwhelming."

"Gee thanks."

He laughed at my miserable tone. "Rather you than me." I sighed, giving up, and smirked with triumph. "You'll be fine."

_Ask him Bella. _"Would you be able to come with me?" Lord, I sounded desperate. "I mean, obviously you can't go in with me, but could you escort me there? It would make me feel better." His face fell at once.

"Bella, babe, I have martial arts training club today. We're finishing quite late."

Well shit. That meant Jasper wouldn't be available either. "It's alright, I kinda knew what your answer was gonna be already." _I just hoped otherwise. _

"Hey…" He cupped my chin gently, forcing me to look at him. His eyes were mesmerising, yet daunting at the same time. _Ask him Bella. Ask him…_

His brow furrowed slightly as he searched my face for signs of emotion. Did I look frightened? Confused? I hardly knew myself.

The door to the recording zone opened before I could say anything else and a tall, middle-aged gentleman peered through the gap. "Edward, you're needed in here mate." It seemed that they'd got to first name basis already, which was good; I wasn't the only one who hated being called 'My Lady' wherever I went, except of course in his case, it was 'My Lord'.

"Sure thing, I'll be right in there Boss." Edward let go of my face, his eyes still locked with mine. "You sure you're okay, baby?"

"I'm fine, don't worry about me." I gave him a reassuring smile. He leaned in and gave me a gentle kiss, stroking my cheek.

"I'll see you later," he whispered against my lips, before kissing me briefly and sliding past his boss into the room. The gentleman nodded at me politely. "My Lady."

"It's Bella," I said instinctively. "Make sure you watch over my Edward…Mr…?"

The gentleman smiled. "Will do, Bella. And the name's Phil. Phil Diamond."

So that would be why Edward knew him. I'd never met the manager before, but Edward must have done whenever he'd come to record his songs. "Great. See you around." He nodded once again before heading back into the room. I stood still for a few moments, wondering what to do next. I'd failed to ask him about his eyes again, but everything seemed okay. I didn't want to ruin his day, particularly as I wouldn't be seeing him again till late at night. Enough pondering over it for now; I had a conference to prepare myself for anyway and that was the priority right now.

I nodded in agreement with my sentiments and left the room without further ado. I began counting on my fingers the things that I could do to prepare. Wash my hair, brush my teeth, choose a good outfit…hell! I was turning into Alice; all I could think about was what I would look like. I dug into my pocket and pulled out the scroll. To be honest there wasn't really any hint whatsoever as to what we _would _be talking about at the conference. Conclusion; I couldn't prepare…right?

"Bella! Hey Bella!" I turned round with a frown which vanished instantly when I realised whom had been calling me. The fact that I hadn't recognised his voice meant that I really wasn't focused. Jasper ran over and pulled into a bear hug, squeezing me tightly to his chest. Instead of feeling completely winded and irritated, I felt relieved. I laughed and wrapped my arms around his neck. Jasper had always been able to swipe away all discomfort without having to say much.

He set me down finally, his smile lighting up his eyes. "Good morning."

"And a very good morning to you too!" I laughed, taking a step back and glancing over his shoulder. "Did you just come from—?"

"Yeah, I was in the recording zone," he explained. "Edward's got everything under control for now. I thought I heard your voice so I slipped out to check. You leaving already?"

"Yeah, I got a rather formal invitation to a conference with the guardians and mentors tonight." I watched as Jasper's eyes scanned down to the scroll in my hand. I held it out to him but instead he took hold of my arm gently. I raised an eyebrow in question, till he carefully trailed a hand over the golden bracelet on my wrist. It was the bracelet Mom and Dad had given me as a congratulations gift. I'd almost forgotten I'd been wearing it all this time.

Jasper glanced up and me. "It's beautiful. It looks fantastic on you."

It was then that I realised that Jasper had been the first person to compliment my bracelet since my parents had given it to me. Well, Alice and Rose had obviously acknowledged it of course, and Carlisle…in fact the only person who _hadn't _said anything about my bracelet, was Edward. _You're over thinking again Bella. He's had a lot on his mind._

"Bella?" _Shoot. I hadn't said thanks._

"Sorry…I mean thanks, seriously that means a lot to me." _What in the name of Andromeda was wrong with me today?_

Jasper didn't look at all convinced. "It's this bloody conference, it's getting to my head," I complained, running a shaky hand through my hair. He chuckled and took my hand.

"It's more likely to be this building; they haven't turned on the air conditioning yet. Let's go outside, I could do with some fresh air too." I let him tow me down the corridor as he read through the scroll.

"'_You are hereby summoned'_?" He stared over at me, smirking wryly. "That doesn't sound like something Carlisle would write."

"He can be quite posh, when he wants to."

"'_We must insist that you arrive promptly'._"

"Point taken. I'll ask him afterwards." That particular part had amused me a little as well. Somehow I couldn't picture Carlisle saying that to me. Irina was sitting at the reception desk, typing away at the computer. She glanced up as we passed and immediately her face flushed with colour. "Heading off already Mr Hale?"

"Please call me Jasper, Irina. I won't be long, don't worry." Jasper winked over at her, and her face flushed brighter still. _She was married right?_

We leaned on the wall outside; he'd been right about the fresh air. I took a huge lungful, closing my eyes.

I could feel him staring at me before I'd even opened my eyes. "Better?" he asked.

"Tonnes better." I took another deep breath. "Thanks."

"It's my pleasure Bells. As always. And _please _don't worry about tonight alright? It's just a surveillance meeting. They'll most likely just brush you up on all the security measures they have going on and the latest news of rebellious activity. You know most of that stuff already." I nodded in agreement, squinting to glance out over the plains ahead. The sea of souls seemed like miles away, the waves a distant, ghostly hiss in the silence. Neither Mom nor Dad ever spoke of what went on in the meetings, but that wasn't surprising. The stuff they spoke of was confidential. Everyone knew there were guardians patrolling the streets and alleyways of Pollentia at all times, yet no one ever saw them. They were masters of camouflage, blending into the shadows, watching over the people. The best were the night guardians; they were like ghosts in the darkness. I'd always wanted to know where how they hid so well.

"Here you go." I turned and took the scroll from his outstretched hand. "Six thirty. I would have escorted you there, but I'll be in Martial Arts Training. I could ask Emmett—"

"No, it's fine, I'll just go myself." I waved him off, smiling gratefully, adding with a frown, "Besides I don't want you leaving those kids with Emmett."

He laughed at that. "That's true. You could ask Edward, it would just be for a few minutes—"

"I've already asked him, he said he was busy."

Jasper's expression darkened. "Did he now?" _Uh oh. _

"For the same reasons as you!" I argued, giving him a warning look. I recognised that face. He'd pulled a very similar one the last time we'd spoken about Edward. I wasn't having any of that. Not today.

"Hmmm…" Jasper frowned, glancing over his shoulder, as though he expected Edward to be there.

"You are being nice to Edward, aren't you Jasper?" I asked, tugging his shirt sleeve lightly to get his attention again. The last thing I wanted was Jasper getting on his case as well. He already had his sister and his parents doing that. He didn't need his friends doing it too.

"I'm always nice, Bells," he sighed, peering down at me with a solemn gaze.

"Please Jasper. Edward needs you on his side right now."

"Sure, sure."

"Just don't be too harsh with him okay? He's been through enough."

"I'll try my best," he said, winking at me, his wry smile returning.

"Behave," I chided, smacking his arm lightly.

His hazel brown eyes glowed sincerely and he leaned closer. "I told you before Bella. If you trust him, I trust him." My throat caught at the sudden seriousness in his gaze. _Was I supposed to read between the lines of that? Why in the name of Andromeda was I breathing so damn heavily? _

I swallowed and managed to glance away. "Right, good. Fantastic." _Get a grip Bella, for goodness sake. _

I glanced down at my wristwatch; time had flown and it was almost lunchtime. It wouldn't be long before I'd be teaching my junior students archery at the Beta Village sports grounds. I had to get ready beforehand.

"You off?" Jasper asked, reading my mind. I turned to him; the intensity had gone and I could look at him without blushing at least.

"I haven't got long to get ready. Archery lessons this afternoon." He nodded comprehensively and pushed away from the wall. He looked pretty gorgeous in his beige shirt, dark blue trousers and brown boots. His shirt was tucked into his trousers in a rather casual, sexy way and he wore two silver rings on the rim of his ear, each ring with a small gemstone to represent his element. Was it wrong to find him so attractive? Probably. _I had to leave now. _

Jasper stepped forwards, closing the distance between us and took my hand. Slowly and deliberately, without taking his eyes off mine, he pressed his lips against my knuckles. My heart raced. _This couldn't be good. _

Then he surprised me by leaning away again, his smile warm and completely innocent. "Take care then Bells. I'm sure you'll shine tonight."

I blinked, slightly dazed by the change in atmosphere. "Thanks. Thanks for your assurance as well, I needed that." I forced a smile, praying that my cheeks weren't giving too much away. "I'll see you tomorrow then." He released my hand and I backed away slowly, unable to take my eyes off him. What. Was. Going. On?

_Isabella Swan, you have far more important things to be thinking about!_

I pried my gaze away, spinning round and hurrying off down the path towards home. My thoughts were going wild. Maybe it was the training? That had been pretty intense. I shouldn't have run afterward.

I shoved thoughts of Jasper and Edward aside. Edward was the one for me anyway; I knew that as well as anyone. Jasper just wanted what was best for us.

I pondered over what to wear for the event. _Did they dress formally? Was I meant to be barefoot? _We normally did whenever we were in the Beacon itself, but that was when we were channeling our elements. Maybe I would call Alice…maybe I needed the distraction.

I murmured to myself softly as I rushed through the calm, relatively vacant streets of the village, already feeling slightly calmer than before. This was already becoming an interesting year, and I was only a few days in. Yet despite all that had gone on so far, I knew all too well the truth; the drama had only just begun. 

**JPOV**

I stared after her as she glided away, her hair billowing behind her in undulating auburn waves. She looked as radiant as ever, and I longed to call her back and pull her into my arms once more. She had let me comfort her, but I could tell she was still troubled, using the meeting tonight as an excuse. I knew her well enough; we'd grown up together. When Emmett and Rosie started going out, Bella and I had hung out together a lot. I knew exactly what expressions she pulled when she was troubled. She drove a hand through her hair when she was stressed over something. Her eyes would glint with a slight tint of red whenever you were just crossing the border of pissing her off. She blew me away every time she smiled; it lit up her entire face and made me want to kiss her smooth, tempting lips. No doubt they were as soft as her skin and attentive heart. She had the purest of hearts; never thought ill of anyone, no matter what. Especially when it concerned her friends. It was almost frustrating at times that she was so kind-hearted and forgiving, but it was also something I'd always loved about her.

I headed back into the building with a resided sigh. I now had a miserable twenty-four hours before I would see her again, most likely. Looking back at our past, I had had so many chances to let her know how I felt. However I'd always known she held a torch for Edward from the very beginning, so I'd backed out saying something every time. I'd gone out with Alice for a few years, but we'd only ever been close friends. I loved her like a sister and she'd been extremely supportive over the years. Time after time, she would come home with another blind date planned for me, desperate to help be to move on. I'd tried my best to fall for each and every one of them, going out with a few of them more than once. They were all lovely ladies, some astonishingly pretty, yet none of them shined as bright as her. Every time I stared at them, I would picture Bella in their place, her head thrown back as she laughed. _"Jasper, you are so full of shit," _she'd tease. The amount of times she'd asked me why I was single was unbelievable. Every time felt like a hot iron bar sliced through my heart. _If only you knew Bella…_

I entered recording room one; Edward was back out, sorting out the old records. Instantly a gush of anger flushed through me as I watched him file a stack of folders away. Everything- family, destiny- was on his side. He was the perfect match for her. Fire and Ice. Inseparable. No one would agree to a match such as Bella and myself. It just wasn't to be. Our own parents of the pentagram were the only ones who hadn't followed the traditions of Fire and Ice, Earth and Air, Weather and Water. Everyone had approved then, but that had been under different circumstances. During their training, it had been clear which elements were most powerful when united. Anyone who saw the power of Carlisle and Esme together could see they were destined to be as one. This time was different. There was nothing to support me in the matter.

Edward and I had been good friends at senior school, till he'd started hanging out with a young warlock named James, who no one really knew much of. I'd watched Edward carefully over the years and seen the progression of something dark. There was no doubt that he cared for Bella more than anything or anyone else, yet recently he'd been acting colder than ice itself. I frowned deeply as I recalled how he'd treated her that day in the Beacon. How he'd practically shunned her in front of the whole of Pollentia, like it was her own fault that nearly everything went wrong. I'd never felt so out of control. If my mother hadn't called out to me in warning, I would have gone for his throat. How dare he treat her that way…how _dare _he…

_Please Jasper..._

I closed my eyes, sighing deeply. How could any of this be fair? She trusted him…loved him. More than anymore. More than me. If I wasn't meant for her then so be it, but I wouldn't rest until she was completely and utterly happy. I would follow her anywhere, till my dying day.

Edward glanced round at the sound of my sigh. "Oh hey. Boss is calling for you. They're wrapping up the song." _Remember your promise to Bella. Remember your promise. For goodness sakes, you were good friends with him once…_

"Cool," I said with a forced smile, annoyed as to how hoarse my voice sounded. I strode across the room and into the recording zone. Phil was sitting at the sound board, speaking through a microphone to the young man, Nelson in the studio booth. He beckoned me forwards, gesturing to the seat beside him.

"The acoustics and instrumental are fine for now I think," he said to me. "There's just something missing with the harmonies. We'll go through it one more time, and then can I leave it with you to experiment with?"

"Sure." _Anything to distract me. _

"Sweet. Fire away, Nelson," Phil said into the microphone. Nelson nodded, his hands clasped around his headphones. The instrumental began and he closed his eyes. The music drifted over me head like lurking mist. I soaked in the poignant tone, closing my eyes as Nelson's somber voice joined in. Suddenly her face was everywhere, her beautiful, flawless skin almost glowing as she smiled at me.

_Maybe it's intuition  
>But some things you just don't question<br>Like in your eyes  
>I see my future in an instant<br>and there it goes  
>I think I've found my best friend<br>I know that it might sound more than  
>a little crazy but I believe <em>

_I knew I loved you before I met you  
>I think I dreamed you into life<br>I knew I loved you before I met you  
>I have been waiting all my life <em>

**(A/N: _I Knew I Loved You_ by Savage Garden)**

_Bella…_

I bit down on my lip, hard. Bella deserved nothing but the best. Edward was one of us, but I had a feeling that this time he'd stepped too far into the darkness to come out again. If Edward did anything to harm Bella, I would be the first to step in the way and finish him for good. _I swear on Andromeda..._

I would kill him myself if he ever hurt her again.

**A/N: WOAH! Jasper's POV! Hope you enjoyed that; it was fun being Jasper. There's plenty more of that to come so have no fear! Any questions, feel free to ask. Oh and if anyone does know how to upload pictures onto their profile page, I would love to know! Thank you! **

**Can I also correct myself and say that Emmett's surname is 'Swan'. I made an error in one of the chapters and only just noticed. Rose's maiden name is Hale, Jasper's surname. Edward and Alice are the Cullens. My bad, sorry if I confused anyone :/**

**As always, thank you for your patience and thanks for reading!**

**Love y'all!**

**Cherry xx**

*Mount Tempus- The second highest mountain in Planet Alstania. Location: Outskirts of Pollentia. Height: 7900m.

*Somnia- A hallucinogenic drug sold illegally by traders.


	11. Chap 11: Whispers In The Dark

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own any of the characters in Twilight. I am not Stephanie Meyer. I am owner and creator of the fictional Planet Alstania and all its splendour. Long live the prodigies!**

**A/N: As always, thank you very much to my reviewers! Also a big thank you to _Nostalgicmiss _for recommending my fanfic to others; much appreciated! I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. JPOVs are obviously going to occur more frequently later as the Bella/Jasper relationship begins to blossom so have no fear! The time is almost upon us! Enough talking; let the story continue!**

**Btw you like my new avatar yah? It's in honour of _Truelight. _Tee hee…**

**Chapter eleven here we come! **

**Chapter Eleven: Whispers In The Dark**

__My love is like to ice, and I to fire:  
>how comes it then that this her cold so great<br>is not dissolved through my so hot desire,  
>but harder grows, the more I her entreat?<em>_

_Or how comes it that my exceeding heat_  
><em>is not delayed by her heart frozen cold,<em>  
><em>but that I burn much more in boiling sweat,<em>  
><em>and feel my flames augmented manifold?<em>

_What more miraculous thing may be told_  
><em>that fire, which all thing melts, should harden ice:<em>  
><em>and ice which is congealed with senseless cold,<em>  
><em>should kindle fire by wonderful device?<em>

_Such is the power of love in gentle mind_  
><em>that it can alter all the course of kind.<em>

_Fire and Ice (Sonnet 30)- Edmund Spenser_

**BPOV**

_His hazel brown eyes glowed sincerely and he leaned closer. "I told you before Bella. If you trust him, I trust him."_

"Miss Incendia?"

_Jasper stepped forwards, closing the distance between us and took my hand. Slowly and deliberately, without taking his eyes off mine, he pressed his lips against my knuckles…_

"My Lady?"

_"Take care then Bells. I'm sure you'll shine tonight."_

"MISS INCENDIA!"

I practically leapt three feet in the air as I was brought rather abruptly back to the present. _Well for goodness sake! How many more times was I going to daydream today? _I blinked frantically, mumbling furiously to myself. I mean _really_! You would have thought this was the first time a guy had complimented me, from the way I was acting.

_Focus Bella. Focus._

I turned round with a heavy sigh, to find at least a dozen pairs of small eyes peering up at me. Shit.

The girl who had shouted in my ear took a step closer, her forehead creased with confusion. "Miss Incendia, is something wrong?" It took all my might not to drop to the floor in attempt to hide myself. All my students probably now thought I was on drugs and needed help. I wouldn't be surprised if I got a few letters of complaint from parents asking why I wasn't giving their children my undivided attention. Excellent work Bella.

I pulled my best hundred-watt smile. "I'm sorry guys, daydreaming again. Guess I should sleep earlier tonight huh?" I got a few giggles for that and most of them were smiling again. If I got them working, the few worried ones would soon be distracted. "Okay, let's try from the 30 metre mark." I strode past my students, hearing them trot after me. Children could be so easily distracted; it wasn't fair.

I took my bow from beside the target board, quickly pulling back the string to test its strength. For many of my junior students, this was their first ever lesson- _what an impression I was making_- and had never used a bow and arrow before. Looking at a few of their expressions, I could tell that some of them were a bit apprehensive to be shooting at a target so soon, but I needed them to get used to the distance and the atmosphere. It wasn't just a matter of shooting at the target. They moved aside quickly as I made to stand at the 30 metre mark, completely silent as they watched me. I took a deep breath in, pulling an arrow from the pouch on my back. I was deliberately taking longer than usual to exaggerate my movements, allowing them to follow exactly what I was doing. I had started archery from such a young age, that I could potentially have already shot five arrows in that time span, all hitting the centre. I placed the arrow carefully, straightening my back as I pulled the string taut. "Feet about a metre apart," I told them, doing so myself. "Straight back, poised arms. Make sure you don't aim exactly for the centre. Depending on the direction of the wind, you aim slightly above or below it." I released the arrow, watching the blur of its flight. It sliced through the centre of the target with a sharp snap. I smiled down at my little apprentices. "Bullseye."

They broke into a loud applause, more eager than ever to try it out themselves. I was more than happy to oblige them. "Alright then, in groups of three." I indicated over to the equipment shed, where I'd already laid a row of brand new bows and quiver of arrows. "Let's see who can get the first bullseye." They were off in a flash, chattering excitedly amongst each other. I smiled after them, trying to remember the last time I'd felt that carefree. As a child, my life had been fantastic; I'd spent almost every day with Emmett, Rose and Jasper and to the latter part of childhood, with Edward and Alice. We'd play tricks on the farmers, undressing their scarecrows and releasing the Yax bulls. Of course we got into heaps of trouble afterwards, but we were children. Yet throughout my entire childhood, I couldn't help but sense that my future had already been written. My mother and father had been the prodigies then, well respected by everyone, and Emmett and I soon began to notice people treating us differently. I would walk to the local bakery and every other person would bow or curtsy. I was seven years old and already people were treating me like I was destined for something great. Back then I hadn't quite understood the future I had in store for me. I felt honoured to be so valued by my people, but I couldn't help but feel a little saddened at the thought that even my own children wouldn't be spared from their duties. From the day they would enter this Planet, they would be marked as future prodigies. It was an inescapable destiny. My unborn sibling had the same fate, to become a prodigy and protect the ancient city.

I paced slowly, watching intently as each student took their turn to shoot. For students like Michaela and Julian, this was their second year of archery and they were getting pretty good. Michaela wasn't short of getting bullseye every time now. They all had the potential to do well which was encouraging.

"Carla, sweetie, be careful you don't strain your arm too much," I warned the enthusiastic six year old whom was pulling the string back as far it would go. She loosened her grip obediently and I bent down beside her. Her youthful, cream skin was creased with concentration as she stared fixedly at the target. "Deep breaths. Can you feel a slight breeze?" She nodded in reply. "From which direction? Your left or right?"

"Left."

"Good. It's only a slight breeze so don't point your arrow too much to the left. Only a fraction." She paused for a brief moment before letting the arrow fly. It landed just a few millimeters short from the centre. She stared at me with wide disbelieving eyes.

"Not bad at all," I said with a wink and she smiled beautifully.

As a cool-off I made them run over to the willow tree and back. "First one back gets a treat." They scurried off without a moment's hesitation. I picked up the discarded bows and placed them back in the shed. Dad had bought my own bow after I joined senior school. It was my prized possession; polished Birchwood with elaborate golden leaves embossed along the bow. My Aunt Carmen was a talented witch from Veneficia. She forged a quiver of golden arrows especially for me; when fired, I could set them aflame scorching my enemies. Every time I shot an arrow, another would immediately replace it. It was extremely clever magic. I only ever used them when we patrolled or went on errands beyond the villages.

I closed the shed door behind me and made to pick up the remaining arrows. After I'd left the Diamond studios, I'd spent the rest of the morning dwelling about my house, recalling the small encounter between myself and Jasper over and over. His words had been so gentle and affectionate, yet I couldn't help but feel there was more to it than mere words to a dear friend. The way his eyes had glistened with an emotion far beyond my understanding at the time. Surely it wasn't…he didn't think I could…

I removed the arrows from the targets and discarded them, keeping a watch out for the children; they had just reached the tree and unsurprisingly had all stopped to take a quick breather. It was quite far away for their little legs to run. Dad had trained me from very young; I remember running to the exact same tree, back and forth till my legs were wobbly with fatigue. He'd been harsh with my training even then, preparing me for my role as a prodigy.

_Without taking his eyes off mine, he pressed his lips against my knuckles…_

"Fuck!" I hissed in frustration, tugging at my hair. Why was I even _pondering _over this? Edward was my sworn partner, my _destined _partner. Having any thoughts to anyone else was literally defying Andromeda herself. I'd sworn on her blood that I'd stay by side and help him find the light. "Enough," I growled, casting aside the thoughts that haunted me.

There was a chorus of delighted shrieks and I sighed heavily. I guess reality wasn't so peaceful. I turned round, hands on hips. A smile broke right across my face as I watched my students run towards me in a long row, hand in hand. I'd never seen anything so sweet. And here I was, worrying about a relationship. They were teaching me a lesson without even knowing it.

"We all win, Miss Incendia!" Michaela exclaimed, her copper cheeks flushed with a delicate shade of red.

I raised my hands in defeat. "Well I haven't got enough treats for all of you! Come on then; group hug!" They ran forwards and engulfed me at once. I beamed down at them, loving the sound of their innocent, pure laughter. Freedom was all around me.

"Awww, let me join!" a familiar voice whined. I looked up and spotted Alice gliding towards us, looking gorgeous as ever in a dark green jumpsuit, tightly fitting from the waist up and flowing below, making her look a goddess of the forest. She wore her silver choker with the emerald gem as always and a pair of filigree hoop earrings. Her sleek black hair was pinned into a stylish bun and she wore a pair of classy gladiator sandals. Her brilliant blue eyes smiled directly at me.

"I think Miss _Terra_ feels a little left out," I said down to my little minions. "Why don't you make her feel better?" They released me and charged towards her.

"Watch the merchandise!" she laughter, lifting a large silk package that I hadn't noticed her holding before. Well shit…of course she'd brought me something to wear. She spotted me staring and held it out for me. "I had a dress for you a while ago. Victoria arrived and said you'd had an invitation." Her eyes narrowed accusingly.

My cheeks flushed as I took the package from her. "Yeah, I'm sorry I was going to call you but—" _I've been thinking about Jasper the whole damn time. _

"It's fine Bella, really. I was going to come over later to check on you anyway. You seemed a bit out of spirits this morning." _If only you knew the whole of it Alice... _

A few minutes later, the parents came to collect their children. Luckily none of the children looked displeased with the lesson so I doubted I was to receive any complaints for now at least. Alice leaned against the wooden fence as I pulled aside the silk gently. The dress inside was made of dark blue velvet, with open shoulders and loose flowing sleeves. The top half of the dress was fairly low cut and hugged at the waistline, falling elegantly and loosely to the ground. It was simplistic and yet stunning. A small diamond brooch was pinned at the waistline, shaped intricately into the insignia sign.

Alice lifted the hem of the dress carefully. "I was going to add a few ornaments to it, but of course the event just sprang up so—"

"It's beautiful Alice."

"You like it?" she smiled, eyes twinkling. I shook my head.

"I love it," I told her truthfully. She squealed and bounced on the spot.

"I can't wait to see you put it on! Oh there's also a velvet cape to go with it." She carefully pulled aside the dress to reveal said cape. She really was too good to me.

"Thank you Alice," I said, kissing her cheek. She actually flushed a little but recovered quickly.

"Are you going back now? I'll help you get ready; girl you are going to look _stunning_! I mean you've always looked stunning of course…"

I laughed, patting her shoulder before locking the shed doors and following after her out of the sports grounds. "You don't have to be say that when Edward isn't here Alice." I immediately felt a sharp pang of guilt as I said this. Was I being unfaithful?

"He can be such a drama queen," Alice grumbled as I securely locked the gates behind me. "He's a little too protective over you sometimes Bella. Even I can't say the wrong things around him." Another arrow through the heart. Then I remembered that Alice was without doubt Jasper's closest friend. She knew almost everything there was to know about Jasper. If he had feelings for me that I should know about, she would be the one to ask.

"Alice…can I ask you something?"

She snorted. "Bella, do you honestly need to ask me that?" She glanced over at me with a raised eyebrow. She was smiling though so that was encouraging

I gulped softly. Well, here goes. "Do you know if Jasper has any feelings for me?" The smile froze on her face for a few moments before she found the will to compose herself. She frowned at me, her eyes staring at me pensively. I stared back at her, wanting to know the truth once and for all.

She sighed and turned away, relenting. "He used to have feelings for you, but that was a long time ago. He's moved on since then." She paused briefly, letting me take it in. "Why do you ask?"

I deliberated, wondering how I was going to explain without annoying her. She _was_ Edward's sister after all. "It's probably nothing. It's just that ever since the ceremony he's been acting a bit strange. It's a little drastic to say it's overwhelming, but it's…" _Enticing? Alluring? Seductive? _"Not normal."

Alice frowned deeply, staring ahead of her. I had a feeling she'd be having few harsh words with Jasper later, which is not what I'd had in mind at all. "He's just feeling a little angry towards Edward after what happened. I mean we were all there when it happened; there was no doubt he treated you poorly Bella, but he _is _trying Bella." She turned her gaze back to me, eyes burning with emotion that almost looked like desperation. "Edward may be an idiot sometimes, but he knows where his loyalties lie, and that's with us. With the hexagram. With you."

The way she spoke worried me. I didn't want her to think I was swaying away from Edward. "Alice, I trust Edward. I have always had faith in him. I swore on Andromeda herself that I would be with him no matter what. I haven't doubted our bond for a minute." She cast her gaze over my face, reading my expression, and then smiled softly.

"Don't worry about Jasper," she said, waving her hand dismissively. "He's just worried about you, that's all. As long as you prove to him everything between you and Edward is okay, he'll be fine." I smiled at her gratefully, taking her hand and she towed me through the streets, hasty to get me into my new dress. It felt like such a huge weight on my shoulders had suddenly been relieved. I would prove to everyone that Edward and I were united. I would help Edward do whatever it took to regain his full control.

Alice had me ready in just over an hour. The dress adjustments alone took over half an hour because she was so fussy, folding the pleats carefully and twisting the material this way and that. By the time she had started on my hair I was dead to the world. Rose came over with Leo and Lily just after quarter to six. Emmett had gone to the Beta training hall for the Martial Arts Club. Edward hadn't been at home when we'd arrived, so I assumed he was already there prepping up.

"What can I do to help?" Rose asked, while the twins settled on my sofa and watched the TV.

"You can paint her nails," Alice instructed. "This colour." She handed her a small bottle of blue nail varnish that seemed to glisten in the light. "Put about two coatings, and then use the silver varnish to create this pattern." I tuned out their voices and focused on how I would treat Edward tonight. Maybe I'd cook for him; it had been a while since we'd had dinner together. Screw the glint in his eye; it was just a tiny glitch. If anything, it actually looked quite sexy.

At ten past six, Alice was finally fully satisfied. She stood back, admiring her handiwork as I gave her a spin.

"You look glorious, Bella," said Rose, carefully planting a kiss on my cheek.

"Somehow I think I'm going to be slightly overdressed," I said with a sigh.

She laughed and tossed back her beautiful hair. "You can never go anywhere overdressed, honey."

"Hear! Hear!" Alice chanted and I gave in. Anything to please them. Alice and I left Rose in the house, with the promise that she would lock up after she left because Leo and Lily were in the middle of watching their favourite movie. I gave her the spare keys and told her to give them to me at training tomorrow.

"Do you have any idea what this meeting's about?" Alice asked me as we approached the gateway to the magnificent castle. I shook my head, unable to speak. The nerves had started to kick in again.

"You'll be fine Bella," she assured me, giving me a tight squeeze around the waist. We walked through the cavernous, ancient halls in silence, finally stopping by the flight of stairs I knew all too well. She adjusted the hood of my cape before stepping back, glancing over my dress one last time. I restrained rolling my eyes. She was such a perfectionist.

"Okay," she finally said with a smile. "Good luck. Tell me all about it tomorrow okay?"

"Sure, sure. Thanks again, Alice."

"Anytime."

I took a deep breath and turned away from her to make my way up the marble steps. How many times had I walked up these damn steps? Yet my legs felt heavier with every step that I took. _Dear Andromeda…watch over me..._

I stopped just outside the towering doors, taking a deep breath. It's just a conference meeting. Just a conference…nothing more…

_Fuck._

I gazed upwards, frustrated by how nervous I felt. Then without further ado, I pushed open the ancient doors and stepped inside. The atmosphere was somewhat mysterious. The normally-open top of the beacon had been covered by what looked like a thick sheet of darkness, which was probably Carlisle's or most likely Lucas's doing. Although his daughter was the new prodigy of weather, he could certainly coat us all in darkness if he saw fit. There was a large circular table placed at the centre of the room, exactly where the hexagram was carved into the floor. At least twenty varnished wooden seats were situated around the table, with tall backs and curved legs, carved to perfection. In them sat the mentors and lead guardians of Pollentia. I spotted my mother and father sitting beside each other, deep in conversation with Susan Hale, Rosalie and Jasper's mother. Every time I saw the woman, I couldn't get over how young and beautiful she looked. You wouldn't have dreamt to think that she had two children whom were in their twenties. I was surprised to see my mother there, considering how Dad had said she was getting tired, but I had a feeling she'd pestered him to let her come once she'd realised it was to be my first meeting.

Carlisle and Esme were sitting facing the entrance doors, their faces barely visible in the dim torchlight. Before I could stop myself I felt a surge of heat in my inner core. Almost instantly a few torch stands around the beacon flickered with life. The room was still fairly dark but at least I could see people's faces now. Several heads turned in my direction. _Oh shit._

"Incendia," Esme smiled, rising from her seat. Everyone at the table rose with her. To my complete and utter embarrassment, they all turned in unison and bowed towards me. I lowered my hood slowly, trying to hide the fact I was shaking as I dipped my head in thanks. Even my parents were bowing; _what was with that?_ Esme came over to rescue me, Carlisle hot at her heels. She wore a dazzling sapphire dress, with long lacy sleeves and a matching velvet cape. Carlisle looked just as stunning in his midnight blue robes.

"I'm not late am I?" I asked, glancing over Esme's shoulder. All the seats seemed to be taken but one, which I assumed was mine.

"You're right on schedule Bella," she said softly, rubbing my shoulder attentively. Her twinkling eyes swept over my attire. "Honey, you look absolutely spectacular."

"Thank you. You have your daughter to thank mostly for that," I said, rolling my eyes. Esme and Carlisle laughed in unison. Of course they knew exactly what Alice could be like. Esme took my hand in hers and led me towards the table.

"Did I need anything prepared today?" I asked apprehensively.

"No, no, you're fine." Carlisle pulled my seat out for me. "Just go with the flow," he whispered as I sat down. I smiled up at him gratefully. Thank Andromeda he was being supportive. He patted my shoulder and they both returned to their seats. I glanced over the table, straightening my back. Mom and Dad were only a few seats away. They both caught my eye and smiled encouragingly. "You okay?" Mom mouthed. I nodded, my mouth suddenly dry. I quickly reached out for my glass of water and took a tentative sip. Dad winked at me just as Esme tapped her glass for attention. The room fell silent. Crap, this intense atmosphere was going to take some getting used to.

"Fellow mentors, guardians of Pollentia, we are assembled here today to discuss further the security and surveillance over our people. As chosen protectors of this ancient city, it is our job to ensure that every street and alleyway is free of danger, corruption and darkness. We have successfully done so for over a decade, just as our great Andromeda did before us. As this is the start of a new important era, our hope is to do better than ever before. We can never be off our guard even if things seem peaceful around us. There's no knowing when darkness can creep through." She paused briefly, her eyes sweeping across the table. They stopped at me. Shit.

"Let us commence this era by calling the flames of life to our hearts. Bella, if you will..?" _Huh?_

I stared at her blankly, trying to ignore my rapidly increasing heartbeat. She inclined her head up slightly and I followed her gaze. There appeared to be some sort of chandelier hanging rather low from the ceiling. _Since when did the Beacon have a ceiling?! _I glanced back at Esme in question. She smiled encouragingly, gesturing back up to the chandelier. It was then that I realised what she wanted me to do. I looked up at the chandelier, my core heating instantly. There was a slight spark and in a marvelous cascading motion, the rim of the chandelier set aflame. There must have some kind of oil spread along it. The flames spiraled along the edges till the entire chandelier was ablaze, brilliantly bright and magnificent…but it didn't stop there. I watched in both awe and apprehension as the flames continued onto the ceiling. It seemed that the newly-established ceiling of the beacon had been carved to perfection with intricate patterns. The flames continued to grow, till above me there was a ceiling of auburn magnificence. I almost gaped, till I remembered where I was. There was a polite applause and a soft hum of murmurs. I felt a gentle tap on my shoulder and finally turned my gaze away from the beauty above me. It was a middle-aged man I'd never seen before, but from the black crescent moon on his right cheek I could tell that he was a Night Guardian. Emmett had told me one usual thing at least over the years.

"It's an honour to finally meet you my lady," he said, offering his hand. His hair was a mysterious shade of violet and he had strong cheekbones and full lips. I shook his hand and smiled gratefully. "The name's Damien Starling. I believe you know my son. He speaks very highly of you." I pictured little Damien's cute innocent face and immediately saw the resemblance, except for the purple hair of course. He even had the same little dimples on his cheeks.

"Your son's a pleasure to teach Mr Starling. He's a very well-mannered little boy."

"Please call me Damien."

"Right." I hesitated. "Are you allowed to call me Bella in this place?" I had no idea what the rules were.

"I think that would be fine," he laughed. "Although don't be surprised if I address you more formally when everyone is listening." He was as loveable as his son.

Esme called for attention again and the room fell silent once more. Carlisle rose from his seat. "Thank you to Bella for that introduction-" _I conjured a spark! _"Now without further ado, I would like to start with an update from the Night Guardians. Riley, could you take over from here?" The man named Riley sat on Carlisle's immediate left. His skin was so white he almost glowed. Contrastingly his hair was pitch black and flowed down to his shoulders, the black crescent moon clearly visible on his cheek. He wore a set of aqua blue robes and a silver ring on his right ear. He was handsome in an astonishing way, like those beautiful vampires you read about in fictional novels, with pale skin and seductive eyes.

"Head of the Night Guardians," Damien Snr. murmured to me softly. That certainly explained his position at the table beside Carlisle.

"Since the opening ceremony on 1st January, there have been no reports of disturbances within the city grounds." His voice was low and husky. His bright blue eyes caught my gaze for a split second then flicked away. "We have kept surveillance tight and everyone has reported to their posts promptly." He paused, glancing down at Carlisle, whom nodded sharply, looking suddenly serious. I tensed in my seat.

"However, there have been signs of activity along the borders of The Silver Mountains, just beyond one of our more exterior villages, Village Marcos."

Very few people lived in Village Marcos because of its proximity to The Silver Mountains and its fair distance from the main lodging areas of Pollentia, not to mention the fact that it was on the other side of the _River Ebony_. There were tales (silly rumours) that the River Ebony was a barrier that prevented deadly spirits from entering Pollentia. The village was a perfect spot for traffic smugglers and target place for drug dealers to start their businesses because of its low population and popularity.

"We have over fifty surveillance cameras surrounding each village in Pollentia," Riley continued. "Every corner of every street is being guarded at all times during the night. Our station at Village Marcos has reported signs of human activity on their surveillance cameras. He placed his hand on the table, and my heart nearly fell out of my mouth as the surface on the table actually flickered to life and a large collection of video shots and photographs were within a fingertip's touch. High-tech, classy and ancient all at once. I was beginning to like the idea of going to these meetings every fortnight. Riley leaned forwards and literally lifted an image from the table screen so we could all see it in front of him.

"This is an image taken from one of our heat-sensor cameras, at roughly 5:30am on 1st January," he said smoothly. The image was a Birdseye view shot of what looked like the borders of the silver mountains. Village Marcos was a small block of light blue and purple, barely visible amongst the mass of pale, icy blue that was the silver mountains and its thick coating of snow. The clusters of red and yellow dots were evidently the residents and livestock of the village. There couldn't be more than four or five families living there. The River Ebony was a meandering flow of navy blue on edge of the image.

"This is an image taken from the same camera yesterday, same time." Riley flicked another image forwards. At first glance, I saw no difference whatsoever. The River was still a dark navy curve. The flecks of the villagers had spontaneously moved around a bit, but that wasn't alarming at all; it wasn't like they'd stay in the same spot for twenty-four hours. Then I noticed it. Just beyond the village, fractionally beyond the borders of the silver mountains, there were three or four small, but definite flecks of red. Life within the mountains.

"Today, same time," Riley said gravely. Yet another image appeared. This time I could definitely make out five separate flecks. Their position had moved slightly, further into the mountains. It was actually quite scary to think that anyone would dare venture there. Any sign of life there could only mean one thing; trouble.

There was a soft rumble as the mentors spoke amongst one another. I caught Mom's gaze, raising my eyebrows in question. She just shook her head slowly, looking pensive.

"Are you sure this hasn't been a mistake?" Esme asked, her perfect forehead creased with worry. "Could this not just be a fault in the technology? Or perhaps escaped farm animals?" I had to agree with her in some respect; a few red dots on a temperature-gauged image could potentially be a slight error or a heat fluctuation. The only thing that made me disagree was the distinction between all five of the dots.

"That's not the case, my lady," a familiar voice said. I glanced up just as Christian Clifford- the head teacher of senior school- stepped forward, lowering his hood. It was only then that I noticed that the edge of the room was lined with more cloaked figures, their heads hidden beneath thick hoods. More guardians. _How in the name of Andromeda had I not noticed them before? _

"Carry on Christian," said Esme. Christian bowed his head respectfully, his sleek blonde hair glistening in the torchlight. He then made to address the entire table.

"We spoke to the guardians situated at Village Marcos at the moment," he explained, moving his gaze over us. "They were unable to attend this meeting for obvious reasons. They keep a tally of all the livestock the village has and there have been no records of missing livestock whatsoever."

"Also my lady, the camera and surveillance systems are all calibrated and monitored carefully every day," Riley assured her, smiling courteously. "I can safely assure you that this wasn't a fault in the technology."

"Of course…thank you Riley." Esme sighed softly, her hand skimming the surface of the table as she scanned the camera shots with a somewhat questioning gaze. I leaned forwards in my seat, studying each image carefully. There were only five…what sort of gathering was that? How could that be of any harm? Unless…

Warlocks. Sorcery in general may not be as powerful as the elements, but it was a force to be reckoned with. Any witch or warlock with bad intentions was never a good thing. They had gathered many times before and had been dealt with efficiently without any trouble, but even then they were well concealed; they used many crafty enchantments to try and screen themselves from our surveillance cameras. Recently though, with a little help from a few Witch and Warlock allies, Susan and my father had designed a system that could slightly weaken their concealment charms so we could locate their whereabouts. However, even if the concealment charms _had_ been removed, no witch or warlock would be foolish enough to set camp just beyond the borders of the mountains. They would have buried themselves deep within the mountains, even underground in some cases. They would have used everything in their power to ensure that they were well hidden for as long as possible.

Warlock hypothesis overruled.

"It seems, fellow mentors and guardians, that we may have a small uprising on our hands," Carlisle announced matter-of-factly. He sounded calm, which reassured me a little. Maybe there was nothing to worry about after all.

"It's probably just a small gathering of rebels," he continued just as Riley reached forward and tapped each of the images in turn. They vanished and reappeared on the table. Carlisle and Esme both glanced down at them, their brows furrowed. I was starting to dislike the tension. I mean, there were _five _people on the outskirts of the village. Christian and Riley had both assured us that everything technology-wise was under control. There was nothing to worry about.

"If it's just some group of extreme-sports fanatics, I swear I will kick their arses," I hissed between clenched teeth. All heads turned to me and I immediately felt my cheeks burn intensely. Well shit. There goes my image. There was a brief painful pause and then-to my relief- a soft rumble of laughter. Thank fuck.

"It could well be," Carlisle chuckled, but then he winked at me so I could tell he was just humouring me. He leaned back in his chair, apparently no longer worried. "It seems like a small enough issue that can be dealt with quickly and efficiently without any alarms raised. I suggest we send a scouting party. Riley? Whom do you suggest?"

I sensed an opportunity to redeem myself. "Carlisle, I would be honoured to accompany them." I was seriously curious as to what it was anyway, plus if it really was in fact a group of extreme-sport fanatics, I would happily kick their butts.

It was my father who answered me. "Bella, you're needed here. I assure you, if it were really serious, then one of us mentors would accompany them." Carlisle smiled in agreement. Well it was worth a shot. I nodded in comprehension, smiling back. I didn't want him to think I was offended by his decline.

"Carlisle, I would be happy to organise the search party," Lucas volunteered. Carlisle glanced over to where he sat beside his wife and nodded affirmatively.

"Alright, if you could report to me by tomorrow what your plans are, that would be great. Right. Riley, were you finished?"

"Yes sir."

"Fantastic. Now, shall we move on to the patrolling rota?"

The rest of the meeting consisted of several more updates regarding livestock, food sources and water supply. It hadn't occurred to me that they'd be talking about the maintenance of the city as a whole. We then had reports on training of the guardians from Lucas, during which he asked me whether there were any students from my senior archery class whom were experienced enough to start training. It was always an honour to be chosen to become a guardian and training was almost as strenuous as ours. Advanced archery was one of the key skills expected from any potential-guardian. I gave him a few names of my more advanced-trained students, mentioning how many students in total I had this year. It was becoming a very popular sport, because of its advantages towards being chosen to train.

Once the final reports were over, Esme stood and announced the end of the meeting. "May Andromeda be with us." She glanced over at me suggestively. I didn't hesitate this time and turned my attention to the flames above us. My core began to resonate with the heat as the flames began to flicker at my command. They morphed into the centre of the ceiling until all that was left was a single flame, at the tip of the chandelier. I smiled and closed my eyes just as the flare vanished. _May Andromeda be with us._

There was a shuffling of chairs as everyone rose from the table. Well, I'd survived. Thank Andromeda for that. Damien Snr. stood up with me and shook my hand once more. "I look forward to our next meeting Bella."

"It's great to finally meet you Damien. Please send my regards to your family and give little Damien a hug from me." He smiled broadly and with a quick bow he left.

I managed to catch my parents before they left. Mom looked pretty tired which was a first. "You should be resting Mom," I told her after I embraced them both, taking her hand. She squeezed my hand gently, smiling meekly.

"I needed to see my baby girl at her first conference," she said dreamily. I cringed at her choice of words.

"Mom, I didn't really do much." Most of the time I just sat and listened to the reports given. There hadn't been much for me to do really.

Mom waved me off impatiently. "Don't be silly! You were incredible honey!" She swayed slightly in Dad's arms.

"Renee, baby, we should get you home now," he said gently, holding her close. He added to me, "Well done Bella, you did well. Listen, why don't you swing by tomorrow?" He glanced down at Mom, then back at me.

"Sure Dad, I'll see you then. Goodnight."

"Night honey." He winked and then towed Mom away. Poor Mom. She didn't particularly like resting. The pregnancy, it seemed, was finally getting to her.

I turned to leave, pulling my hood back up. My stomach growled in protest as I made for the door. I needed food. _I wonder if Edward's back home yet…_

I glanced down at my watch. 9:45. _Holy shit. Surely it hadn't been that long._

"Bella?" I turned round to find Esme standing behind me. "Are you on your way out?"

"Yes," I smiled. "Did you want me to do anything else?"

"No, no. I'll walk you out." I followed her out of the beacon, my brow creased with anticipation. I knew Esme well enough to realise that she needed to talk to me in private. Sure enough, as soon as we reached the bottom of the stairs she stopped and looked around to check whether we were within earshot of anyone. I waited patiently for her speak.

"Bella, I just wanted to talk to you about Edward." Ah hell. Not another parental speech about how disappointed they were with their son's behaviour. Couldn't they cut him some slack?

"Esme, with all due respect, I think he's had enough accusations thrown at him from you and me," I told her. "He's assured me he's doing everything he can to get back on track and I'll always be there to support him." I'd asked Edward about his private session with her yesterday. He'd said she was willing to forgive. So what was the problem now?

To my surprise, Esme shook her head. "I know that Bella. We had our private session together remember? He was slightly shaky but I believe if we give him time he'll soon recover. I actually just wanted to thank you for all the support you've given him. I know it must have been tough after the way he treated you."

I blinked, unable to hide my bemusement. Despite my hopes, I knew Esme wasn't normally the type to forgive so quickly, even if it was her son we were talking about. "There was nothing to forgive Esme, it was a complete misunderstanding. All I know is that I love him, and I'll do whatever it takes to make sure he's in full control again." The last thing I wanted was for the love of my life to fall into darkness. I recalled back to when I'd seen him earlier on at the studio. He'd been supportive and gentle, holding me close, his lips as soft and soothing as ever against mine. I really hoped I could reciprocate the love he felt for me. He deserved that much at least. The strange glint in his eye…it meant nothing now. All that mattered was helping him move forward.

Esme smiled beautifully, her eyes sparkling. "Thank you Bella," she breathed. She leaned forward and gently kissed my cheek. "Have a good night." And with that, she turned and headed back up the stairs. I stared after her, immobile for a few seconds. I couldn't help but think that she'd wanted to say more. Was there something wrong? Was it Edward? What had she found out? Maybe she'd noticed the glint in his eye before as well…_wait hadn't I just said to myself that I would let that go and move on? What was wrong with me?_

"Esme?" I called after her. She stopped at once, her eyes smiling as she peered down at me.

"Yes Bella?"

_Ask her Bella. _"Is it alright if I talk about the conference with the others?" Well shit. I'd chickened out again. I was doing a lot of that today.

"That, my dear girl is entirely up to you," she said simply. "You are the ambassador of the people now as well as the key representative of the hexagram. I hope that your trust your fellow prodigies enough to tell them what you've heard today. Just make sure you emphasise that nothing too serious is going on. I don't want to worry anyone, especially Edward. Be careful what you say to him." I nodded appreciatively and then she was gone.

_Edward_.

I shook my head frantically, pulling myself back to the present. She trusted that I would help him. The tears in her eyes; they were tears of joy. She was grateful for my loyalty to Edward. She had never doubted it. _I _would never doubt it. I took a deep breath, composing myself. Edward needed me. I needed to focus on him.

I strode through the vacant streets of Alpha village, my footsteps disturbing the tranquil silence. Edward would be as hungry as hell when he got back, if he wasn't back already, and I hadn't prepared anything. It was too late for me to cook up something nice like I'd wanted to. Maybe there was stuff in the fridge to heat up.

By the time I arrived home a few minutes later, my stomach had had enough. I hurriedly opened the door and stepped inside. "Edward?" No answer. He still wasn't home? Surely they would have finished by now…

"Edward?" I threw my keys in the direction of the small table beside the door and went straight for the living room. I stopped dead in my tracks and found myself grinning from ear to ear. My Edward was sprawled across one of our leather sofas, fast asleep. I gathered that he wasn't really paying attention anymore to the movie he'd put on. I slipped out of the cute aqua slippers Alice had given me and tiptoed towards him. Damn, he looked so unbelievably young when he slept; his mouth curved into a small smile, like all his troubles had vanished as he dreamt. No way was I waking him up; he looked too cute and peaceful. I leaned forwards, taking a whiff of the scent I loved so much. He mumbled softly and I froze at once. "Bella…" _Fuck. _Well done you Bella, you've failed again.

"Bella," he murmured again, his head turning slightly. I blinked in surprise, my heart racing. Well this was new. He never spoke in his sleep; I was the one who normally did. He'd tease me about it day after day; how I'd murmur his name and tell him I loved him. This would be an interesting thing to talk about later.

I couldn't possibly touch him now; I'd ruin the show. I pushed away, smiling to myself. My stomach growled impatiently. Food first, then watch the show. I lowered the volume of the television and headed into the kitchen. The pans I'd used this morning for breakfast were still in the rack so he'd obviously not cooked anything for himself yet. I checked the fridge, stroking my belly. There was the bag of yax meat Edward had bought for me from the market. I'd used half of it yesterday to make a stew. The stew was in a bowl on the bottom shelf; we hadn't actually eaten last night at all. My cheeks flushed at the memory. I don't think we've ever had such an eventful night before. I pulled the bowl out and placed it in the microwave. Hunting around the pantry, I found a loaf of bread and a bottle of red wine. I wasn't a fan of red wine, but I knew Edward loved it. We could have a glass or two once he'd woken up. The delicious waft of yax stew filled the kitchen within minutes. I cut a few slices of bread and buttered them, being extra careful not to grease-up my dress. Alice would definitely have my neck if I stained it. The microwave beeped to signal it was halfway. I hurried over and peered inside hopefully.

"That smells delicious." I jumped at the sound of his voice at my ear. He was really good at sneaking up on me. Well shit, I'd missed the show too. Perfect.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, I sincerely hope by _'that'_ you're not referring to me," I said with a mock stern tone. I felt his smile against my neck as he pushed the fabric of my cloak aside.

"Oh you're delicious too baby, but I was actually referring to whatever's in the microwave."

"It's the stew from yesterday that we never ate." For pity's sake, why did I always have to blush when I thought about that?

"Are we having dinner together?" He brushed his lips gently against my skin. I bit down on my lip in restraint. He was tempting me big time, but I was hungry for food as well as him.

"That we are my dear."

"Cool. We haven't done that in a while." His lips were driving me crazy.

I swallowed softly. "So you're going to wait it out then yes?"

"Wait what out?"

"You know what." He could be so facetious.

"I'll try and behave," he teased. He buried his face into my neck, inhaling deeply. Damn it.

"You don't play fair you know?" I turned round with a sigh, twining my hands into his unruly hair. It felt soft and silky between my fingers. Almost at once, I lost myself in his emerald gaze. I took note of the unchanged silver tinge in his eyes. It did look unbelievably sexy. His mouth curved into a crooked grin that made my heart flutter.

"_I _don't play fair? Have you _seen _what you're wearing?" His eyes scanned my entire body hungrily. "You look incredible. Drop-dead gorgeous. That's hardly playing fair." He reached up and pulled my hood down. I hadn't even noticed it was still up until then. Without taking his eyes off mine, he slowly undid my cloak, placing it carefully on the worktop. He drove a hand through my thick curls, trailing down till his fingers were tracing my exposed shoulder. My skin tingled at his touch. S_hit._

He stepped closer still, his intimate gaze keeping me rooted on the spot. His arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me towards him. _Double shit. _

"Edward…" I said in warning, trying to sound stern.

"Mmm…" He suddenly broke the small distance between us, pressing his soft lips against mine. He had me then. I finally relented; his taste was something I could never resent.

I pressed myself against him, pulling a little at his hair as our tongues began an erotic dance that nearly took my breath away. His responding moan resonated right through me. Lord, he felt so good. I felt his hand trail up my back, his fingers spreading as he pushed me back till I was leaning against the worktop. My back arched instinctively, neither of us pausing for breath as we kissed hungrily, as though our lives depended on it. His taste was so enthralling, so addictive, that the more I kissed him, the more I wanted. I moaned passionately as he gasped into my open mouth, his sweet breath consuming me completely. His hand drove into my hair, locking me in place. _Like I wanted to move away in the first place… _

"Ah…" I whimpered as his hand other hand clasped around my thigh, bending my leg up till it was hitched up against his waist. His relentless lips absorbed my moans, my body perfectly molded against his own. He groaned again as I gently sucked at his bottom lip, hungry for more.

The microwave alarm made us both jump and break apart. On cue, my stomach grumbled in protest. Edward chuckled as I sighed and gently pushed him aside to open the microwave. "Way to ruin the moment." _Way to save the moment._

"It actually saved us from going without dinner for yet another night running," I said in the microwave's defense, carefully pulling the steaming stew out and placing it on the worktop. "Could you get two bowls?" He complied right away and I poured a fairly large amount into each of them. It smiled divine and I was ready to start eating it there and then. Edward gave me a warning glance, though his crooked grin told me he was just teasing.

"Manners, young lady," he said. I grumbled and followed him out of the kitchen, taking the buttered bread slices with me. We went into our dining room, heading straight for the large mahogany table. I couldn't even recall the last time we'd eaten together, let alone in the dining room. I liked to keep the place clean, so the table wasn't dusty at least. The unused rouge candlesticks still stood in silver holders, passed down from Edward's grandparents years ago, the metal incrusted with small glistening diamond crystals. I smiled inwardly and held my gaze on them. Almost at once they flickered to life, the tiny flames dancing to my tune. Edward chuckled as he poured the red wine into glasses. "You're a natural romantic." I snorted, restraining an eye roll. _Please! _If I was a romantic, then heaven knows what Edward was.

We sat on opposite ends of the table, neither of us able to hold back the wide grins. The atmosphere was on fire, if you'll excuse the pun. So much love and romance. I had never felt so aroused at a meal before in my life. From the hungry sparkle in Edward's eyes, I could tell he felt the same way. Yet we needed this moment too; a time to recollect and talk together, as a couple. Edward raised his glass, flashing me a toothy grin that made my chest ache with need. "Here's to you Bella. And to our future."

I grinned, mimicking his actions. He'd poured half as much for me because he knew by now my dislike of red wine. "To our future. Together forever." Without breaking my gaze from him, I took a small sip of my wine. I grimaced, setting the glass down. Disgusting. Edward laughed softly, shaking his head in wonder.

"I'll never understand why you don't like red wine," he said, digging into his stew.

"It tastes foul, like rotten grapes," I retorted back. We'd had this conversation many times before. It was the same result each time; we ended up agreeing to disagree with each other on the subject. The stew was unbelievably rich and creamy and I sighed with satisfaction. The meat was so juicy and succulent that it literally melted on my tongue.

"If I didn't know how tasty you were, then I'd say red wine was the best thing I've ever tasted."

I choked on a mouthful of bread, my cheeks burning ferociously. "_Must _we talk about this while we're eating?" _I'm hungry, but you make me want to jump you when you say things like that…_

"Just keeping it real, babe." He winked, then moaned softly. "Damn Bella, you can _cook_."

It was my turn to shake my head. "Edward Cullen, we've been living together for over two years and you've only just acknowledged this?"

"Not like this you haven't."

Woah! "_Excuse _me? Come over here and say that."

"Let me finish this first," he said seriously, mopping up the sides of his bowl with the bread. I couldn't help but giggle at his audacity. He could be such an arse.

I devoured the rest of my stew, wiping the bowl clean with my remaining bread. Edward was right; I did cook a _mean _stew. I washed it down with a quick sip of wine, holding back the grimace. Edward was staring over at me intently, his eyes shimmering pensively as he cocked his head to the side. I felt like I was melting under his powerful gaze. I composed myself, arching an eyebrow in question. God, he was gorgeous. His face was perfect in every way; straight, unblemished nose, strong jaw, magnificent emerald eyes. His lips were as tempting as ever, curved into a wry smile.

I noticed something then, which for some reason bothered me more than his eyes had. "Why haven't you been wearing your rings?" Then I recalled what had triggered the thought. When I'd spoken to Jasper, he'd been wearing both of his. Just like the prodigy girls had necklaces with pendants to symbolise our elements, the boys had two ring piercings. Each ring had a small gemstone embossed along its rim. They also had been given a leather wristband which had a much larger gem pendant in its centre, but they only wore them for special rituals. I couldn't remember the last time I'd seen Edward wearing either of these items. Even Emmett kept his rings on at all times. It was sign of gratitude and respect. My hand instinctively flew to the ruby pendant at my chest.

Edward frowned slightly, obviously not expecting that question. "Would you like me to wear them?" My lips twitched. He could always make a joke out of anything.

"They were a gift Edward, you _should _be wearing them. Aren't you proud of who you are?"

He flinched at my choice of words. I hadn't meant to sound harsh, but I did want him to see that he could hardly expect people to respect him if he didn't respect himself first.

He sighed heavily, his elbows propped on the table. "Yes, of course I am. I'm sorry Bella, I didn't realise it meant so much to you." He still didn't get it; it wasn't just me he was letting down. He sounded genuinely sorry though so I let it go.

"It's fine Edward." I got up and strode towards him. He opened his arms for me and I settled into his lap, my head against his chest. I listened contentedly to his steady beating heart. So peaceful, so calm. He seemed to have relaxed as well, his arms wrapped around me. "So how did your day at the studios go after I left?" A change of subject was needed; I didn't want this night to turn into a course of arguments.

He slowly traced his finger along my shoulder. "It was good. We got quite a few recordings finalised." He paused and I could almost _hear _him frown as he pondered over something. God, what now? "Jasper was acting a little strange though."

My heart missed a beat and I stiffened in his arms. "How so?" I remembered the darkened expression on Jasper's face when I'd spoken to him before. He was still finding it hard to let go of the past and forgive Edward completely. I'd asked him to behave himself and try to be nice to Edward. Harshness from Jasper was the last thing he needed. It was ironic to think that I'd had a very similar conversation with Alice about Jasper's behaviour not too long ago, although I had a feeling _this _conversation would not end as lightly.

"He was just acting slightly guarded around me all the time," Edward murmured, stroking my hair gently, which only made me feel worse. "It was as though someone had told him to watch what he said around me. It was strange." Well shit. That was completely my doing. Jasper had acted so cold about him, I just couldn't let it go without saying something. I'd done him a favour; Jasper would have probably given him hell if I hadn't said anything to him.

"I did have a word with him," I confessed. "I asked him not to be too harsh with you…you know, after everything that's happened." Almost at once, I felt Edward's entire body clench beneath me. _Fuck. _

"You said that to him?" he whispered. He sounded almost pained. I looked up from his chest, confused. He was staring straight ahead, eyes emotionless. It wasn't right. There was no life in them it all. I slowly reached up and gently placed a hand against his cheek. His eyes flashed down to glare at me and I flinched at the sudden fury within them. The silver glint didn't look so inviting now.

"Why the fuck would you do that?!" he yelled. He grasped hold of my shoulders, shaking me roughly. I was too shocked to feel the pain at first. His anger was so abrupt; I'd had hardly any time to prepare myself.

"I mean _for fuck's sakes _Bella! The guy was treating me like I was a damn detonator! He barely spoke to me all day! What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

I blinked frantically. Woah. How the hell had this all turned out to be _my _fault? I narrowed my eyes as my blood slowly but surely began to boil. No way in hell was I letting him talk to me like that after all I'd done for him. I pushed hard against his chest so that he had to release me. I stood up and backed away from him, my arms shaking wildly at my sides. My core was beginning to burn dangerously. _No Bella, stay in control._

"Edward Cullen you watch your temper with me!" I snarled through clenched teeth, fighting to stay in control of myself. He'd gone way too far. Enough was enough. "How _dare _you sit there and talk to me like that! How _dare_ you! I spoke to Jasper for your own fucking good! He can't stand the sight of you right now!"

"Because of you, you stupid cow!" He roared, his eyes flashing.

"BECAUSE OF YOU, YOU FUCKING PRICK!" I screamed louder still, reaching the end of my tether. "BECAUSE _YOU_ LET EVERYONE DOWN!" We glared at each other, breathing heavily. I'd done everything I could to make sure that his recovery would be swift and easy for him, and _this _is what I got in return?! I'd sworn on Andromeda herself and this was the thanks I got.

"What the hell are you on about, Bella?" he challenged coldly, gazing at me with a look of revulsion.

"Don't be so goddamn naïve Edward," I spat, eyeing him just as frostily. "You know full well after what you did, everyone was furious with you. I was the first to forgive and forget so quickly. _I _was the one whom went around and told people to give you another chance! _I _was the one who told everyone that there was still light within you…I WAS!" I screeched the last few words, putting every ounce of my energy into my screams to hold back the fire I knew was raging inside me. Edward's eyes widened as I swayed dangerously on the spot. _Yeah, now you get it. _He began to rise from his seat, watching me cautiously.

"Alright Bella," he said slowly. He raised his hands, palms forwards as he stepped towards me. I continued to sway from side to side, fighting against the urges within me. We both knew that if I'd been in the Beacon right now that would have been enough for things to go horribly wrong.

"Easy Bella, stay calm baby." He took another step forwards, his eyes attentive. I watched his every move, fists clenched at my sides. "Deep breaths Bella. Take deep breaths. Stay calm." I found myself abiding his words, taking gigantic breaths and closing my eyes. I was just as desperate not to lose control as him. The consequences would be severe. I jumped as I felt his ice cold hands gently clasp around my closed fists. Sometimes I debated whether his heart was as cold as his hands. He certainly could make it seem like that. After all this time, how could he not understand that everything I did for him was because I cared? Had I not proved enough how much I loved him? What more did I have to do? What more did I have to sacrifice?

He stepped closer till our bodies pressed against each other. I shuddered at the chilly sensation as he rested his forehead against mine. Our insignias were joined. Fire and Ice. One forever.

"I'm sorry Bella," he whispered, so softly that I could barely hear him. "I don't know what came over me. It must have been the Martial Arts training. There was so much to do. Dad came to check on us before he went to that scheduled meeting of yours. He was stricter than ever; I honestly felt like a student rather than a teacher. Emmett of course is still pissed at me and Jasper…well you know about him already." He paused to let the words sink in. I knew perfectly well that Jasper was still finding it hard to forgive. Emmett had never really been a huge fan of Edward; it seemed he'd seized this opportunity to hold a grudge. Very un-Emmett-like behaviour when it came to other people.

I sighed heavily, my fury already beginning to wane. "I'll speak with Emmett. He'll be alright once I talk with him." I felt Edward take a sharp breath, then he paused again, as though he was struggling to get the words out.

"I just feel like I'm hanging on a thread Bella," he said, tightening his grip slightly around my hands. "Everywhere I turn there's always _someone_ who's watching me cautiously, as though they think I'm at the brink of explosion. My own fellow prodigies are finding it hard to trust me. How can I carry on knowing that there is so much doubt all around me?" It was right then that I finally realised what was going on inside his head. He was scared; scared that his friends would abandon him, and that everyone had already deemed him unreliable and unworthy. I relaxed my shoulders and slowly tilted my head so I could kiss his lips. He stiffened at first, but then loosened up and released my hands so he could carefully hold my face. I instinctively drove my hand through his sleek hair as our lips moved together as one. I held him close, fearful that he would just shatter. He was so fragile at the moment; one wrong move, one wrong word would completely ruin him. I couldn't afford to lose him.

I finally broke away, breathing heavily. I gazed into his astonishing emerald eyes, my heart aching at the pure sorrow within the depths of green. He was hurting and felt alone. I would do anything, _anything _to wipe the doubts away.

"Edward, how many times must I have to tell you before the message sinks in; I love you. I love you so damn much, and I will _never _abandon you. I will always be by your side. Give the others time. They just need time to get over it. I've sworn in every possible way that I will stay at your side as long as I live and breathe."

He smiled meekly, closing his eyes. "I know. Thank you Bella. I just…it's just…I'm sorry baby." His voice broke slightly and my heart melted.

I smiled, my hands at his cheeks. "There's nothing to be sorry for. I love you."

"As I love you."

"More than your most favourite wine in the world?" I teased. He frowned playfully, gazing up in thought.

"Um…" _Har Har. _

"Shut up Edward." I rolled my eyes and kissed him tenderly. He responded at once, chuckling into my open mouth, his hands tugging at my hair. The kiss started gentle; his lips softly gliding against mine, his teeth grazing my tongue making me moan in want for more. Then his grip in my hair tightened. He pushed my head forwards till I crushed against him. It was almost painful. In a flash he had me in his arms, my legs hooked around his waist. He hastily hitched my dress up, groaning hungrily. With one hand dragging eagerly across my thigh, the other holding my head in place, he moved across the room. I let out a cry as he rammed me into the wall. _Ow._ He mistook my cry for passion and groaned again, his teeth at my bare shoulder. _Yikes!_

"Careful…Edward," I managed to say before he locked his mouth with mine again, unwilling to stop. I heard the sound of his belt unbuckling, his jeans falling to the floor. He hitched my dress up higher, abruptly shoving my panties aside. _Woah. Eager. _Ah hell…I needed him too.

I gasped sharply as he suddenly heaved inside me. He gave a grunt of satisfaction, pausing ever-so-briefly to give me moment to ready myself. I wrapped my legs tighter around him, throwing my head back as he began to move fast, his thrusts slamming me forcefully into the wall. He'd never been this rough with me before. His thrusts were merciless, my body already beginning to quiver with an oncoming release. I held on for dear life as he rammed into me, again and again, his hands resting against the wall on either side of my head. This was so intense, so wild…it felt unbelievable.

I cried out several times, my core throbbing with the intensity. He persisted on, never faltering, slamming so hard I could feel my back beginning to burn as he bucked against me. _Oh God, I was so close…_

"Fuck! Edward!" I screamed, clinging to his back. This was too much; it was driving me crazy. My hands suddenly felt locked in place as a powerful icy chill seared right through me. My inner core instinctively burned furiously, replying with as much passion and force, my fingers numb as I clawed at Edward's back. _Close call…I had to keep up._

He cried out and I finally felt his release, triggering mine. I arched my back, breathing heavily as I gazed up at the ceiling. That was…different. Any rougher and I would have told him to stop. I almost did. My body was already beginning to ache. He leaned his head into my chest, murmuring softly. I held him tightly, giving him time. He needed me. I needed him. I would do anything it took to make sure everything was okay between us.

_Surely he trusted me now?_

**A/N: WAHAY! Haha another lemon (yum yum). Hope you liked it. Bella just doesn't get it does she? Lol, next chapter will be up soon. It's a shorter one than usual, but necessary. **

**And if someone could PLEASE tell me how to put pictures on my profile! It's killing me! **

**Thanks for reading! Keep the reviews coming, I'd love know what you think! ;P  
><strong>

**Love y'all!**

**Cherry xx**


	12. Chap 12: Vengeance

**Disclaimer: I think you get by now that I'm not Stephanie Meyer. I am creator of the fictional Planet Alstania and all its ****brilliance****. Long live the prodigies! Woop woop :)**

**A/N: Alright, I have no excuses about being so late putting up this chapter other than fanfiction wasn't actually working on my computer ¬_¬ That, and I also had exams. **

**Anyways thank you again for the reviews! Great to hear you want more Jasper; be patient my friends the time is near…**

**I STILL can't figure out how to upload images onto my damn profile page! Help anyone?**

**This chapter will be considerably shorter than the others, but it's necessary I think. Also the POV is new, and it's likely that I won't ever use it again. Maybe briefly. Who knows? Even so, I thought this one was called for to explain a few things. Enough said I think; let's just get on with it.**

**Enjoy fellow fanfic fanatics!**

**Chapter Twelve: ****Vengeance **

_I was angry with my friend:  
>I told my wrath, my wrath did end.<br>I was angry with my foe:  
>I told it not, my wrath did grow.<em>

_And I watered it in fears,_  
><em>Night and morning with my tears;<em>  
><em>And I sunned it with smiles,<em>  
><em>And with soft deceitful wiles.<em>

_And it grew both day and night,_  
><em>Till it bore an apple bright.<em>  
><em>And my foe beheld it shine.<em>  
><em>And he knew that it was mine,<em>

_And into my garden stole_  
><em>When the night had veiled the pole;<em>  
><em>In the morning glad I see<em>  
><em>My foe outstretched beneath the tree.<em>

_**A Poison Tree- William Blake**_

**JaPOV (James's POV)**

Date: Monday 3rd January, 3001st year

Location: ...?

I lay against the soft bedsheets, my eyes closed as I dwelled into a state of tranquility. The soft trickle of water above me was almost soothing in the silence, keeping me at ease. I'd gotten used to the absence of daylight and breeze; one of the few things I've had to sacrifice in my life. It would all pay off in the end, when I finally got what I came for. My victory was so close. The very thought of it made my heart thump wildly at my chest. Soon I would accomplish what my ancestors had failed to do.

Soon I would claim the hexagram of elements for myself.

A faint throb at my temple forced me back from my reverie. _Could a man not rest in peace for five minutes?_ I frowned and pushed myself up, peering into the darkness. I wasn't expecting anyone till tomorrow. I stood up slowly, stretching my back before heading for the rock pool. The embossed torches ahead of me lit, awakened by my presence. In a way sorcery was more powerful than being a simple wielder of an element. With sorcery we could conjure the elements and make it do our bidding. Yet we still had no full control of it. Not with the prodigies in the way. The elements abided to them alone; no other master. Very soon, that would all change.

My trusty staff was perched at the side of the rock pool, the quartz flashing white at its peak. I leaned over to glance into the pool, brushing my hand lightly over the surface of the water. Immediately a face appeared in the water and I sighed inwardly. _What was wrong now? Could nothing be done without my constant presence? _

"Alina. This had better be good."

The young woman bowed her head courteously. "Master, this is just to inform you that the congregation is almost complete. Soon we'll be ready to make course for Pollentia." So we were ahead of schedule; that gave me more time than I actually needed. Oh this was just too easy.

"Good, very good. You've done well Alina. You'll be rewarded when this is over."

Alina bowed again, a faint smile on her lips. "Sir, what are we to do once everyone's assembled? I should say we'll be completely ready by nightfall."

"Don't set course yet; await my signal. My task is not quite finished yet. I shouldn't be long now; my victim is weakening faster than I'd anticipated. Make sure everyone is fully trained. I don't want any weak warriors in _my_ army. Understand?"

"Yes master."

"Very well. Wait for my next signal." I waved my hand again and she was gone.

_Pollentia. _How much I despised the wretched place. The very thought of those unworthy, pathetic creatures that called themselves _the prodigies_ made the blood boil beneath my skin. So they believe they can protect their beloved Pollentia…felt that sorcery was no match to them? I would give them such a lesson; they'd be writhing in agony at my feet.

Just like they made me suffer, all those years ago.

Even now, I could still feel the ferocious heat of the flames at my cheek. The agonized cries of my fellow accomplices, my family. My home. The prodigies would soon pay for what they did. Pollentia would fall at my hands; for my people and forefathers.

I peered back into the pool and a ruined pale face frowned up at me. The long, deep scar across his face was ugly and petrifying. His thin lips were dry and unsmiling. His bright purple eyes glinted, in a way that portrayed concealed power. Power he had yet to fully unleash. In time…they would all know.

I reached forward and swiped my hand across the glossy surface and the face disappeared. In its place a bed chamber appeared. A young man lay in the bed, his mouth slightly open as he slept contentedly. In his arms lay a young woman, her head resting against his bare chest. Her long hair flowed down her naked back, her slender arms wrapped tightly around her lover. I sighed loudly, shaking my head. This would not do; they slept so peacefully. I focused my gaze on the young man, the young prodigy, murmuring softly under my breath._ Enough sweet dreams my friend, let you nightmares begin. Feel the painful urge. _

I watched patiently, leaning close towards the surface of the water. In matter of seconds, a small frown appeared on Edward's unblemished face. Oh yes, he was feeling urge alright. Soon the pain would be too much. Soon he would have to wake from the terrible nightmare and run to his sole remaining salvation; the blue pills. The very pills I had given him myself.

Edward was under the impression that the pills were giving him control and strength. He believed I was giving him a way back to power. Sure, they _were _strengthening him. They were giving him more confidence, more boldness. Inside was a different story. My little blue pills were slowly but surely weakening his very inner core, draining him of his powers and his _control_ over the element he was burdened with. He believed they were supposedly making him calmer, however they were amplifying his emotions; all it took was the wrong comment from _darling _Isabella and he would snap. Eventually he would become dependant on my little blue pills…addicted. Two pills a day would not be enough for him. He would overdose and lose even more control. The less control he had, the more dangerous he would become. The more dangerous he became, the easier it would be for me to take control of the element itself. With Edward under my control, I would have the one key to reaching my final goal…Isabella Swan. Her love for him was unlimited, just as her abilities and powers were immense. Only Edward could tip her over the edge. Only then would I finally have all six elements in my grasp.

The plan was now in full motion. Everything was flowing smoothly. Slowly but surely poor Edward would lose all will and control, to the point where he would even strike against those he loved the most. He wouldn't be able to stop. Not even if it killed him.

I lay back against my improvised bed against the rocky surface of my cave, tracing along the hideous scar against my cheek; a constant reminder of why they all deserved to perish. Soon, I would accomplish what my ancestor, Saber could not. I would defeat the Prodigies of the Hexagram. One by one; they would fall into the darkness they thought they could conquer so easily.

The next stage in my plan was simple: turn the wolves against eachother. Then sit back and let battle commence.

Let the games begin.

**A/N: Hee hee you liiiiike? Let me know what you think! There will be a preview for the next chapter for those who review. If you don't want a preview let me know by PM. **

**Similarly if you have any questions feel free to ask by review or PM. **

**I'm done here; next chapter will be up real soon (since I'm FREE now). I pinky promise!**

**Thank you for your patience and thanks for reading!**

**Love y'all!  
><strong>

**Cherry xx **


	13. Chap 13:Danger Lurks Behind Every Corner

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer. The Twilight Series is not mine. However I do own Planet Alstania and the plots of Bloodtrance and Truelight. They are my prized possessions :)**

**A/N: I'll be brief here; apologies for holding back on this one, but it a longer time to finish than I expected. Anyway hopefully I've got it right, we'll see.**

**Enjoy Pollentia lovers!**

**Chapter Thirteen: Danger Lurks Behind Every Corner**

**EPOV**

Date: Tuesday 4th January, 3001st year

Location: Pollentia, Planet Alstania.

_It was deadly silent. So silent I could literally hear my frantic heartbeats echo around me. The air was icy cold, biting hungrily at my bare skin. I stared ahead wondering how far this cloudy abyss would go. Everywhere around me was a mysterious thick mist, tinged with violet and blue swirls. I reached out to touch the mist and felt nothing. Where the hell was I?_

_I took a cautious step forwards, worried that I'd sink into the mist at my feet. The ground remained unaltered. I took another step forwards, followed by another, heading towards what I was hoping was the way out. I wrapped my arms tightly around my bare chest. It was almost unbearably cold; even for me._

_I continued on, glancing around me cautiously. In the distance, I heard faint whispers; it was too quiet to hear what they're saying. I vigorously rubbed at my arms, trying to ignore the bitter cold as I peered down at the misty ground. I was prodigy of ice, for Andromeda's sakes; why was I feeling so damn cold…?_

_"Edward…"_

_My head snapped up at once. The whispering voice came from right ahead of me. I narrowed my eyes, trying to make out a silhouette from the fog ahead. Nothing._

_"Edward…" It came out more like a whimper. This time, I recognised the tone at once; the unmistakable voice could only come from her. My heart skipped a beat as I waited for her to call out again._

_"Edward…please…" she moaned, in obvious agony. I began to speed up, desperate to find her. Where the hell was she? Why couldn't I see her?!_

_"EDWARD!" she suddenly screamed, causing every one of my hairs to rise. I broke into a run, following her cries of pain._

_"Bella!" I yelled, turning my head this way and that in desperation. As I ran, the mist began to disperse up ahead and I caught a glimpse of light._

_"Edward! Edward…please…HELP ME…"_

_"Bella! Baby, where are you?!"_

_"Help me…" she sobbed, her voice echoing all around me. The light ahead began to fade; in its place, a shadow developed. Amongst the gloom, a gangly silhouette morphed into view; slumped forwards, arms lying limp at the sides. I knew before she even looked up that it was her. What the fuck had happened…?_

_She slowly looked up, and a moan escaped my lips as I took in her gaunt pale face, peeled lips and blazing eyes. My Bella was still there, but barely. Fire had consumed her; taken her over. She lifted a long arm- once strong and slender, now weak and skeletal._

_"Edward…save me…" she choked. I sprinted towards her, both arms outstretched. I wouldn't let fire take her...she meant too much to me…_

_In the blink of an eye, she was aflame. Her back arched as the flames gorged at her skin, lapping away at what little life she had left. I opened my mouth to scream, but no sound escaped. My Bella. Gone. I fell to my knees as she crumbled before me, the flames roaring at my ears, almost jeering. I'd been too late to save her. Fire had won._

_I reached out towards her remains, unable to hold back the tears. My entire body felt numb with the cold and pain. I clutched at my chest, pressing down on my heart as though it could take away the agony inside. The cold was now excruciatingly painful. I was overcome by grief. My Bella was gone. Burned to ash before my very eyes._

_I began to choke, clutching at my throat as the thick icicles cut through my skin, coursing through my body; fuelled by my torment. I pictured my Bella beside me as the ice finally encircled my heart, draining me of life. She was smiling gloriously, her auburn eyes blazing with love._

_"Goodbye Edward…goodbye my love…"_

_And then the world went dark._

...

I woke with a start, my heart racing. _Holy shit…what had just happened?_ I immediately glanced down, and relaxed at the sight of Bella's head against my chest, her chin tilted towards me. From the way her lips were slightly parted and her steady breaths, I could tell she was still fast asleep. I reached up and stroked her silky hair, tracing a shaky finger down her spine. Her skin felt warm and _real_ against my hand. I was well and truly awake. Thank _fuck_.

The idea of Bella being consumed by her element was impossible anyway; although her element was without doubt one of the hardest to control, Bella was stronger than any woman I'd ever known. She would never let it get to that stage. She wasn't weak…not like me.

I knew well enough that if I didn't get my act together soon, I'd have the same fate as the Bella in my nightmare. Except I would freeze rather than burn to death. I couldn't let that happen. There were people I cared about too much, to leave them all behind to face the consequences of my lack of control.

I gently lifted Bella's head and placed her against the pillows. I swallowed heavily at the sight of her bare chest; her breasts were perfectly shaped to my hands, her muscles gloriously toned to perfection. She was so damn tempting and breathtakingly beautiful. I had to get through this for her.

I hauled myself off the bed, stretching my back. That nightmare had definitely been the worst I'd ever experienced. I'd literally felt the cold against my skin; as though it had actually been happening. I froze in mid-turn towards my wardrobe. What if that part _had_ actually happened? What if it was my conscious thought giving me a sign that I was losing control and needed to get a grip. I glanced at the clock on my bedside table. 5:20. Not too early then, thank Andromeda. I carefully pulled the covers over Bella's body and headed towards the bathroom. I showered in haste, desperate to have my pills. They were pretty much the only thing apart from Bella that was keeping me in control. Without them, I would be completely defenceless. I changed into my training gear, keeping an eye on sleeping Bella. I didn't want to wake her when she was so tranquil. She'd been under a lot of stress lately and unfortunately quite a lot that had been down to me. She deserved to have peace.

I carefully pushed aside the clothes in my wardrobe, reaching down in the far corner for the small box containing my pills. It was sly and unfaithful of me, but also necessary; Bella would definitely dislike the whole plan I had, especially if it involved James. I could not fully understand why, but Bella had always disliked James, even during high school. We'd both agreed to disagree on the matter of James long ago. If only she knew now how much he was helping me.

I took two pills from the box being placing it back in its secluded place behind all the clothes. One of the things I loved about Bella is that she respected my privacy; I had no qualms about leaving the box in my section of the wardrobe. Only recently she'd wanted to know too much, but I knew it was only because she cared. If the positions had been reversed, I would have wanted to hear everything.

I glanced over at the beautiful creature tucked beneath the bedsheets. She had one of arms stretched out towards where I'd been lying minutes before. Wanting me. The thought was making me ache with need.

_Focus Edward._

I turned away from the temptation and headed downstairs, the pills in my hand. The empty bowls from last night were still on the dining table. Last night's lovemaking had swiftly progressed upstairs to our bedroom within minutes. I couldn't get enough of her. Last night had been no exception. For some reason whenever she yelled at me, I became seriously aroused. There was something about those blazing auburn eyes of hers- a flash of red across them whenever she'd had enough- that tipped me over the edge. It was beyond sexy.

I took the bowls from the table and placed them in the sink. The argument last night was almost a blur compared to everything else that had happened. Although now I understood why Jasper had been acting so guarded with me at work. All his smiles were forced, he barely spoke to me at all and whenever he did, it was brief. We'd been fast friends in senior school, and now he was like another person. He looked at me like I was a ticking bomb. Sometimes I even thought I caught a bit of loathing in his gaze. Would I ever gain his trust once more?

I sighed inwardly, taking a glass from the cupboard. I tipped the pills into the glass and taking a spoon, began to crush them into a powder. James had told me crushing the pills meant a more immediate effect. After that nightmare, I needed the relief to be instantaneous. I filled the glass with water, stirring with my finger. The water briefly turned a deep, murky blue, then the colour vanished altogether as the power dissolved. I took a small sip, letting the cool water slowly run down my throat. Almost at once, I felt the uneasy cloud fade away. The aches in my bones and throbbing at my chest had gone. I closed my eyes with relief. Thank Andromeda for James Nightlock. He was helping so much, and for such a small price in return.

I drank greedily, refilling the glass to dissolve the residue of powder from the sides of the glass.

"Edward?"

I jumped at the sound of her voice behind me. _How the hell had I not heard her come in?_ I turned round to face her, quickly draining the glass and setting it down. Bella stood by the kitchen doorway, her hair ruffled slightly. Unfortunately she'd slipped on a lacy cream nightgown, concealing her flawless body from me. Her eyes gazed down at the glass on the worktop in question. Only she could be so damn observant so early in the morning.

"Painkillers," I lied, hoping that my acting was enough. "I've got a slight headache." Her features softened and she nodded in understanding. I had to fight the urge to sigh with relief. She treaded towards me, her eyelids slightly drooped. I opened my arms automatically and held her close, my nose in her hair. Sweet Andromeda, she smelt divine. I moaned softly as she reached up and drove her slender hands through my hair. I loved it when she did that. Every cell in my body was now quivering with need for her.

She paused in mid-action, leaning back to peer into my eyes. "Your hair is wet," she said with a frown. She looked incredibly adorable when she frowned like that.

I shrugged, breaking the distance between us to kiss her velvety lips.

"You'll catch a chill," she chided, making no attempt to push me back.

"I'll be fine," I murmured, running my tongue along her bottom lip. She shuddered in my arms and I smiled triumphantly. I loved how I could make her shudder with pleasure. I loved how only I could do that to her. She was _mine_.

I pressed my lips against hers ardently, holding her close as she continued her slow caressing across my scalp. She tasted so sweet and minty-fresh. I lifted her gently and placed her on the worktop in front of me, standing between her legs. Her nightgown hitched up slightly, revealing her muscular thighs. I ran my hands along them, tracing further along as I kissed her hungrily.

"Careful, I'm not wearing anything underneath this," she purred, smiling against my lips. _Holy shit_.

I couldn't help but growl as I pushed against her, desperate for more friction. "You. Are. So. Damn. Tempting," I moaned between kisses, running my hands under her nightgown.

"We aim to please Cullen," she smiled, her hands under my shirt. "But I'm afraid I have to get ready." _What?_

"No…" I whined, my head in her shoulder. Why did she have to go and kill a moment like that?

She laughed, stroking my back tenderly. "Don't be so greedy. You've had enough. Especially after last night. I'm still aching." I chuckled and glanced up into her glorious eyes. They were glistening with amusement.

"Aching huh?"

She narrowed her eyes and moved her hands away. "Shut up you. You were quite persistent you know? It was almost painful." I frowned with concern. That hadn't been the intention at all. The last thing I wanted to do was hurt her.

"Are you okay?"

She waved me off with a smirk. "I'm fine really. We just haven't been like that before. Nothing I can't handle."

I wasn't convinced. "Bella…"

"Edward," she said in a mimicking tone, smirking wryly. I relented then and nuzzled her cheek. If she really did have a problem, she would have told me.

I set her down and watched her busy around the kitchen, her nightgown lifting dangerously high whenever she reached in one of the cupboards. I leaned against the counter as she began to fry some eggs. There was a flash of gold and I noticed a rather beautiful bracelet on her wrist, with a small ruby stone embedded at its centre. _How had I not noticed it before…?_

"Hey, that's gorgeous," I said, reaching out towards her. She looked up, confused. I gently lifted her arm and traced across the delicate, twining golden bands. Her face relaxed with comprehension.

"Thanks," she said, smiling as she flipped the eggs in the pan. The smile didn't reach her eyes. I could guess without even having to ask that I wasn't the first person to compliment her. Well, as long as I wasn't the last.

I helped her prepare breakfast, buttering the toast and making the coffee while she fried the bacon. We grabbed a stool each and ate at the worktop, acknowledging the time. Being late for training would not set me in my mother's good books, which was absolutely where I needed to be.

While we ate, Bella explained what had happened in the conference last night at the Beacon; she mentioned that there had been sightings on the outskirts of Village Marcos. In my opinion it was most likely a group of idiots whom just wanted attention.

"They're sending a search party out," she said, picking at her toast. "I offered to go, but my Dad advised against it." She looked troubled, frowning down at her plate, so I leaned forwards and took her hand in mine.

"If it was something big, I'm sure they'd send one of the mentors," I assured her, stroking her knuckles. "Plus they're bound to keep you informed right?"

"Right," she relented, smiling gratefully. I lifted her hand and kissed it lightly. The last thing I wanted was for her to worry. She had enough on her plate without having to worry about everything else.

I waited downstairs while she got ready, under her orders. Apparently being upstairs with her would be a hindrance rather than a pleasure.

"Not a peek," she warned me as she made her way up the stairs, her hips swaying. "Or we're holding off sex for a week." Now that, I couldn't handle. Not for all the pills in the world. It certainly didn't help when she deliberately pulled her nightgown off there and then, and flung it over her shoulder. My jaw hit the floor as I stared after her glorious behind. She could be such a tease.

When she finally came down fifteen minutes later, she was fully clothed in her training gear, her hair tied in a ponytail. She sauntered towards me, her arms wrapping around my waist. I buried my face into her hair, breathing her mouth-watering scent.

"You're wearing the rings," she observed, tugging at my ear.

I kissed her forehead lightly. "Anything for you baby." Her smile lit her entire face and I literally melted under her gaze.

We left the house shortly afterwards, due to Bella's persistence. I would have gladly taken her upstairs and made love to her over and over again. She was far more disciplined than me. The sky was cloudless, a sinister blue; the sun's rays tingeing the flawless sheet with orange streaks. There were a few villagers about, taking in the dawn, but otherwise the village was vacant. I took Bella's hand and led her through the streets, nodding at passers-by whom bowed low. Bella leaned against me, her head on my shoulder. The atmosphere was content and tranquil. My kind of morning; a good start to the day.

"Baby, don't forget to check on those children later on today," I told her as we neared her parents' house. I knew she'd want to stop by before she went to training; her Mom didn't have long now till the baby was due. "Damien was asking for you the other day."

"Shit. I'll try and remember. I've got horse riding lessons with the senior class this afternoon though, and I promised Vitasta I'd be there earlier to give her a quick review," she groaned, massaging her temples.

I chuckled and pulled at her ponytail. "You'll be fine." We stopped just outside her parents' cottage, the daylight beginning to fully emerge behind us. Another day to get through, and I'd have spent most of it without Bella by my side. I pulled her into my arms, hugging her tightly. "I'll see you later."

"Don't you want to come in?" she leaned back to gaze up at me.

I shook my head. "Your Mom needs you right now, not me. Besides I can't be late Bella." I kissed the pout off her lips and stepped back. "I love you," I called after her as she headed towards the front door.

"I love you more," she sang, blowing me a kiss. I chuckled, shaking my head as I regretfully turned away from my belovéd. I felt fully prepped and ready for the day. I had full support from the love of my life and my element was slowly but surely .

_What could possibly go wrong?_

BPOV

I arrived at the Alpha Village Hall on the dot at 6:40. After Edward had left me at my parents' house, I'd been grinning from ear to ear. He certainly looked like he was clued on; he'd even made the effort to wear his rings. That alone was good enough for me. It showed he was trying at least.

It seemed that the pregnancy had finally taken its toll on my mother. Normally she'd come bursting through the door before I'd even knocked. Instead Dad had answered the door and led me into the living room, where I found Mom slouched in an armchair, cradling her swelling belly. She was still her animated, chirpy-self, just confined to her seat for once. Dad had been hovering over her the entire time, nervous that she was overexerting herself. It was sweet and proved how perfect they were for each other. I only hoped that in the future Edward would do the same.

_Thinking a bit far ahead there Bella._

I frowned inwardly as I headed towards the training room. Surely I wasn't thinking _that_ far ahead. I was twenty years old and still had a lot to accomplish, but I knew soon I would definitely want to start a family. Mom had been eighteen when she'd had me, but then again a few years back, it had been traditional for women to have their children that young. Hell, Rosalie had her twins at seventeen but she was so confident and such a great mom that she could have had them even before then and it would have been fine. I wasn't ready for my own kids just yet, but Edward and I hadn't actually had the 'future' discussion yet. After high school, we'd moved in together and life had just worked itself out. We hadn't actually planned what future we wanted together. We weren't engaged, but that wasn't surprising since lately our relationship had been a little unstable. I knew even as I contemplated over everything that I was probably _over_-contemplating, but deep down something was telling me that even though things were mending slowly, something was missing. There was no doubt I loved Edward, so _why_ did I doubt our future? I had to give it time.

_Life's too short Bella._

I swatted the thought away, not wanting to ruin a nice start to the day. Everything was fine. Edward still loved me, and would always be there for me. That was all that mattered.

I stepped into the training hall and found Carlisle and Alice sitting on the floor, talking quietly. They both glanced up and gave me identical wide grins. Alice leapt daintily to her feet and pulled me into a hug.

"Hey you! I heard last night went well," she said. I felt my cheeks flush immediately, but then I remembered the meeting I'd attended last night.

"Yeah it went well," I mumbled, looking away in hope that she hadn't noticed me blushing. "Thanks so much for that dress by the way, it really was terrific."

She beamed broadly, her eyes sparkling. "No problem. Dad also mentioned the satellite shots of Village Marcos. I'll help you kick their arses if it's just a bunch of attention-seekers."

I frowned over at Carlisle in mock disappointment as he stood up beside his daughter. "Carlisle, I'm ashamed at you. That was strictly confidential."

Carlisle smiled wryly, raising his eyebrows. "Bella, this is Alice we're talking about. You really think I had a choice?" I laughed at that and Alice just smirked proudly. She was a tough one to keep secrets from. "Plus I'm sure you've told Edward. He's another one who doesn't relent."

"Well you know what they say; like father, like son," I shot back.

"Touché," Carlisle smiled. "Anyway, I thought you should know that the search party set out about an hour ago. Sir Damien Starling is leading the group. Know who he is?"

I nodded, trying to hide the apprehension I felt inside. I knew it was probably nothing, but that didn't change the fact that people only ventured into the Silver Mountains if they were looking for trouble.

"They'll be fine Bella," Carlisle said gently. "We'll keep you posted on what's happening. They should be back by Saturday the latest."

"Right. Okay." I could keep calm for that long. After that I would definitely start to worry. The last thing I wanted was for little Damien's father to be harmed.

"Don't worry Dad; Bella won't be worrying," Alice chirped. "I'll keep her so busy; she won't have time to worry!" Her eager eyes fell on me. _Shit._

"I'm already busy without you having to make it worse!" I argued, frowning disapprovingly. After the meeting with the mentors, I had about a hundred different sheets sent to me regarding upcoming events I had to run. I also had to organise the element rituals that the prodigies held every fortnight for the local people. That wasn't even including the horse riding and archery lessons I held. Only a few days into the year and I was already up to my elbows in responsibility.

Alice pouted, sticking out her bottom lip. "I'm only trying to help."

I sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of my nose. Like her brother, she knew exactly how to get me to give in. "I know you are."

She beamed widely. "Good! Because I have so many outfits for you to try out for me!"

"Don't you already have professional models for that?" I said miserably as we sat down on the large mat Carlisle had laid out.

"Yes, but I've got them modelling other outfits! These one's totally suit your hair colour and your eyes. I've actually scheduled a photo shoot for all six of us next week. Mom wants to put a large poster along one side of Castle Andromeda." My stomach lurched at the idea, but I knew no feeble argument from me would sway Esme at all on the subject.

"So can you come over to mine after training?"

"I can come after my equestrian senior class this afternoon. I've got too much to do before then."

"That's fine! Yay, I can't wait!" she squeaked, clapping her hands. I smiled meekly for her sake. To be honest she was right; the more distractions I had, the better.

Rosalie arrived a few minutes later saying Leo had been feeling a little unwell. She guessed it was from the amount of sweets he had eaten whilst watching television at mine last night. Their childminder, Jessica-whom kept an eye on the twins in the mornings-, had also been running late. Seeing Rose all stressed out was a hint that perhaps I wouldn't be ready for a family for quite a while. There was no way on top of everything I was doing already, that I could look after children as well. The idea could wait.

Carlisle's main focus in training was working as a team. He wanted us to combine out elements together as one. It was actually more draining than acting solo; by combining our elements together, we had to hold our ground _and_ support each other to maintain the bond. It was both physically and mentally straining. By the end of it, all three of us were panting on the floor. And we still had a bit of martial arts to go before the end.

Afterwards, Rose left directly to find out how her son was doing and Alice headed for her office. I stayed behind to help Carlisle put the equipment away. At least I _tried_ to help; my arms were aching so much I could barely lift them. Carlisle finally ushered me out with a chuckle. "I'll keep you posted regarding the search party," he repeated as I headed off. Everyone else was at ease about this whole search party; I could do the same. By worrying, I would just cause doubt and that wouldn't be good for anyone.

Besides, I had over a dozen festivals to organise within the next few days.

I took a deep breath, bracing myself for the rest of the no-doubt-strenuous day to come. One step at a time, and I would be fine. With that thought in mind, I raised my chin and stepped into the daylight.

….

By five thirty, I'd completed ten festival schedules, signed all the documents sent to me, drafted most of the cleansing rituals and taught over a dozen eager teenagers horse riding. I'd even had time to visit the children during their lunch break from school. Damien had immediately bounded forwards and told me that his hero-of-father was out on a secret outing.

"He's on a mission," he'd said proudly. "He told me to wish you well the next time I saw you." He truly had the sweetest most innocent smile I'd ever seen. I prayed for his sake that everything would go well with the scouting party.

Vitasta had arrived exactly half an hour before the senior class began as I'd instructed. She was extremely confident on her horse and I was sure that the tryouts at her school would be a breeze. The coach of the Equestrian squad at senior school was very good at selecting the best; Vitasta would definitely be one of them.

By the time it was all over, I was absolutely shattered. If Alice expected me to stand for the entire duration of her modelling, she had a surprise coming to her. It would take a lot more persuasion than even Alice could muster to get me to stand on a platform for several hours.

The sunset was peaking through the mountains, unwilling to disappear just yet. I trudged along the vacant path leading towards the Gamma village where Alice was probably waiting by the door, hands poised to grab hold of me and set to work. Given the time, Jasper would have left for the Beta Village Hall for the Martial Arts Class the guys held. I couldn't help but feel a little relieved by that. I hadn't seen him at all since our last encounter at the recording studio. After speaking with Alice, it was clear that he'd had feelings for me before. What the hell was I supposed to say to him?

_"As long as you prove to him everything between you and Edward is okay, he'll be fine…"_

Alice knew Jasper better than anyone. If she said he'd moved on, then he'd moved on. Bringing it up again would just make things awkward between us and I couldn't have that. I counted on Jasper's friendship, just like I counted on Edward's love. It wouldn't be the same without him at my side.

I reached a small orchard, assembled on both sides of the path. The majority of them were cherry trees, their blossoms a delicate shade of pink. I reached up and plucked a few from one of the lower branches. The powerfully sweet aroma from the blossoms filled my nostrils as I popped a cherry in my mouth. Delicious. Freshly picked was always the best. I filled my arms with the fruit and headed off; pissing Alice off would not be the perfect ending to a tiring day. At all.

I finally reached the border of the pathway; the beginning of Gamma Village. Rosalie's mother, Susan had of course contributed to most of the construction and design of the village, along with my own mother as well, with Rosalie chipping in a few ideas too. The houses had a slightly more modern look than both Alpha and Beta designs, with sturdy brick walls and stylish front porches. Mom had promised me in a few years time, she would renovate Edward's and my house to look exactly the same or built a brand new one in Gamma Village. Either way, it sounded great. Tall antique lampposts stood along the footpath every few paces, lighting the way. The sun had vanished completely, leaving a misty dark blue sheet above, tinged with purple streaks.

I chomped through the fruit in my arms, enjoying my freedom while it lasted. Alice probably wouldn't let me go for a good few hours. Any moment of peace beforehand was to be valued.

_Bella…_

"Huh?" I turned around, frowning slightly. There was nothing behind me but the winding, dimly-lit pathway. I could have sworn I'd heard someone call my name. I turned back and carried on, nibbling on cherries as I went. Alice and Jasper's house was one of the last houses of the village- the last few houses were detached and slightly larger in comparison- so I still had a fair distance of walking to do. Glancing at my watch, I was confident I'd make it with more than enough time to spare.

_Bella…_

I froze on the spot. This time I knew I'd definitely heard someone behind me. Given the nasty, unpleasant feeling I had crawling up my spine; it wasn't anybody I would particularly want to see. Someone dangerous. Some_thing_ dangerous. I took deep steady breaths, readying myself for a surprise attack. My core was already beginning to heat as I slowly turned around, hands poised to hurl fire towards the danger.

_There was absolutely nothing there._

I remained poised, unaffected by the vacant path ahead. There was an unmistakable difference in the atmosphere; slowly but surely a thick fog was morphing into view from the distance, like a ghost lurking in the night. It wasn't natural for fog to creep up like that. Not unless it was controlled. Maybe it was Rosalie. Was she okay? Was she in danger?

"Rose?" I called into the fog, feeling uncomfortable and extremely vulnerable. _What in the name of Andromeda was going on?_ The mist had now reached me and I was completely blind. I glanced down and could hardly see my hands held in front of me. Surely I wasn't the only person outside at the moment…?

"Is anyone out there?" The minute the words left my mouth, I felt a rather nasty ghostly chill pulse right through me. Shit. _What now?_

"Look, whoever this is, you are fucking with the one wrong person," I growled, fists clenched at my sides. I mean _really_, Alice was going to _kill_ me if I was late for her...

_Bellaaaaaaa…_

The voice came from directly behind me; almost at my shoulder. Before I could even blink, I was hurled into the air by a tremendous force that left me winded and unable to scream like I wanted to. I braced myself for a painful landing, screwing my eyes shut. But I continued to fall. I took a hesitant peek and gasped. I wasn't falling at all. It was like someone had pressed fast-forward and I was flying along the path towards Alice's house. I stared ahead, mixed between awe and plain horror as I watched _myself_ arrive at Alice's door.

_What the fuck?_

A chirpy Alice flew out and grabbed my shoulder, yanking me into the house. I assumed that clearly since this was some strange apparition I was having of the near future, I would be following them into the house. But I didn't. Planet Alstania continued to move forwards in time. I had to shield my eyes as the fast-forwarding rose significantly and a blinding light began to grow ahead. Suddenly I was thrown forwards, straight into the light. I landed with a thud on a rocky surface, my back throbbing painfully. I slowly hauled myself up, wondering what the hell I'd taken to make me hallucinate like this. The place before me was in ruins. There was shattered glass and rubble piled high, the ground scattered with splintered wood from the remains of what looked like a door hanging from its hinges. I peered down at the floor and noticed intricate engravings in the stone. I recognised the markings at once. This was the Hexagram Beacon.

I was standing on the remains of Castle Andromeda.

_How?_

_When?_

_Why?_

I'd seen the castle just a moment ago. I'd received no warning from the surveyors that something was wrong. How had I not _heard_ anything? For this much damage to occur, the whole of _Pollentia_ should have heard the noise.

_Why hadn't I been there?_

I glanced around me at the ruins, the remains of the magnificent building that stood proudly just minutes before. A whimper escaped my lips as I sank to the ancient floor, wondering what I could have done to prevent this. I should have _been_ here... where were the others? _Oh Andromeda, please tell me everyone was alright…_

Then an ear-piercing screech filled the air. I clasped my hands to my head, desperate to block out the agonising sound, but it was pointless. A sickening pain sprung from my temples and I let out a scream that shook my entire body. The pain was immense; it felt like I was dying. I grabbed fistfuls of hair, screaming continuously as the pain grew stronger. _Why was this happening?_ This wasn't just elements at play here. I would certainly recognise the heat of fire and would be able to put up a fight, without a doubt. This was something completely different. It felt as though someone was deliberately drilling through my skull with a blunt instrument. Painful and persistent.

I crumbled to the floor, unable to withstand the pain any longer. Even as I began to drift out of consciousness, I could feel someone watching me. I forced myself to look up and noticed a dark silhouette, standing at the peak of the rubble. It was clear even for me, that he or she held a staff in their hand.

_Sorcery. I should have known._ Yet it wasn't the staff that troubled me the most. Perched at the tip of the staff was a large ruby stone, glowing magnificently in the gloom. My eyes widened in horror; it was the stone I had used in the ceremony. From its glow I could tell it was already tainted. Black magic. That only meant one thing. Sorcerers had claimed the elements as their own once more…

"BELLA! Snap out of it!"

My eyes snapped opened and I pushed off from the ground with a cry. I immediately turned my head this way and that, panting frantically. My gaze landed on a familiar face. Jasper.

_Jasper._

"Jasper! Oh Jasper!" I hurled myself at him, hardly daring to believe he was okay. Was this is a dream? Was I about to go back to dreadful reality any second now? I didn't care. What mattered is that he was here, in my arms. With me.

Jasper's gentle hands stroked at my hair as I sobbed into his chest. "Calm down Bella. It's alright. What happened honey? Talk to me."

"Jasper the castle! It's in _ruins_! It's all my fault, I should have _done_ something!"

"Bella, _Bella_, stop!" Jasper cried firmly, shaking me slightly. "I just passed Castle Andromeda and it's absolutely fine." I pulled back to gaze into hazel-brown eyes. They were glistening with concern; not a hint of deceit. What could this mean? Had I been dreaming all that time? I wasn't that tired; how could I have just fallen asleep on the way to Alice's house?

"Bella, come on honey stand up." Jasper began to rise, gripping my forearms as I stood up with him. I still wasn't entirely convinced everything I'd just seen wasn't real. The Castle had looked so _real_. I knew every detail of the Hexagram Beacon, and the carvings on the floor were exactly the same.

"I don't understand," I said aloud, staring blankly ahead. The fog from before had completely disappeared. Not a trace of mist. _How in the name of Andromeda could such a mass of fog just vanish in a matter of minutes?_

"What's wrong Bella?" Jasper forced me to look at him, grasping my chin gently but firmly. "What don't you understand?"

"Jasper..." I began, battling to think of way of explaining without sounding like a complete idiot. Nothing. But the look on Jasper's face assured me that whatever I said, he would listen. "Jasper it felt so real. I _felt_ the floor beneath me when I fell to the ground. I felt the force of the hit. And…the screaming…that shrill shriek in my head…Jasper I thought I was going to die." I fought back a whimper, wincing at the memory of the pain. Most physical pain faded away eventually, to a distant memory; a myth only recalled in stories. _This_ pain would remain with me for the rest of my life.

Jasper pulled me close, rocking me in his arms. "Shhhh Bella, don't cry. You know I hate seeing you cry." Jasper and I had pretty much grown up together and had grown particularly close when Emmett and Rose started dating. Whenever I had problems, particularly 'Edward' problems, he was the person I'd confided in. The first time I'd cried in front of him, he'd held my face in his hands and grimaced.

"Bella! Enough with the tears; you're ruining your gorgeous face! Cut it out! Yeurgh!" In a matter of seconds, I'd gone from weeping to giggling like a five year old. He'd always known which buttons to press to calm me down.

He waited for me to relax, just holding me. I could hear his steady, comforting heartbeat at my ear. Slowly but surely I began to feel more assured that this was reality. I was back. However it didn't stop me wondering what the fuck I had just seen and felt.

Jasper pulled back, examining my face with pensive eyes. "Better?"

"M'okay." I smiled to reassure him and he let it go.

"So what is it you saw?" he asked me, watching my every move cautiously, as though scared I was going to fall into hysterics at any second- which I probably was.

"I saw the Castle in ruins…no I saw _Pollentia_ in ruins." With such destruction on the fortress itself, there was no way the rest of the city had survived unscathed.

"Try and picture the scene again. Everything you saw. Was someone else there?"

I gulped, almost at once picturing the sinister shadow in the distance, the staff in their hands with the magnificent ruby at its point. "It was sorcery Jasper. A witch…a wizard…I can't say for certain. But it was sorcery that had destroyed Pollentia. They had the ruby I'd blessed during the ceremony. The one containing fragments of each element in its core. They'd claimed the elements as their own again." Jasper remained still for a few moments, taking in my words. I watched as his expression darkened by the second, his frown deepening. Then he broke into action. Steering me around, he began to head back the way I came, pulling out his phone at the same time. I watched him anxiously as he spoke to what I could only describe as a screeching banshee on the other end. I didn't even have to ask; I knew it was Alice. I was late and ruining her schedule.

"Alice, I'm taking Bella to Carlisle's. Something's happened...I think she may have had a vision…" _Huh? What the heck made him come to that conclusion? Were visions that accurate…that realistic…?_

"She's fine…no don't worry I've got this…" he paused and I heard a stream of inaudible shrieks from Alice. Clearly something was bothering her. "I found her collapsed on the ground Alice!" he exclaimed, taking a quick glance at me. I must have looked more worried than I felt because he lowered his voice. "Ali not now, we need to speak with Carlisle, he's the only one who will know what to do. We'll come back as soon as we've spoken to him…yes I know…I _know_ Alice. Okay…see you soon. No keep it quiet for now, we don't know what we're dealing with yet…okay…bye." He snapped the phone shut and turned to me. "You okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Good, we're going to speak with Carlisle."

"What was all that about a vision? You think I had a vision?"

"I remember Carlisle mentioning something about Andromeda having a vision. Just before her brother betrayed her she had a vision of the fall of Pollentia. She'd pushed it aside and thought nothing of it. I'm pretty damn sure that if we could speak to her right now, she'd say she wishes every damn day that she _hadn't_ ignored that dream. She'd been given a sign and she'd shoved it aside. So many people could have been saved. So many lives." A warning. It was comforting to know someone out there was watching over me, but it also scared the shit out of me. I already had so much on my hands, now I knew how Pollentia was going to fall if we didn't stop Sorcery from taking over.

I said nothing more as we hurried through the moonlight streets towards Delta Village where Carlisle and Esme resided. I'd visited their house several times during my teenage years to see Edward. It was of course massive and beautifully constructed. Almost all the exterior walls of the bottom floor were made of glass except for the porch area and the French doors leading to the garden. There were sixteen balconies, two on each face of the house on floors two and three, each with elaborate floral decorations of *eternal roses. Esme and Carlisle only used the first floor to really live in. The rest of the house was for vocational reasons. Their house was the HQ for the Night Guardians. Most of the surveillance cameras and trackers fed to their house. Any sign of danger, Carlisle and Esme would know in the touch of button. The camera shots from the council meeting had undoubtedly come from their cameras. They just hadn't been the ones to see it first in that case.

Once we arrived in Delta Village, Jasper sped up his pace, releasing all but my hand. I hurried after him, just as eager to get this resolved. If this truly was a sign, we needed to find a solution and fast. No way was Sorcery taking over again. Over my dead body.

We were outside their house minutes later. Jasper rapped on the door, still grasping my hand tightly. The door opened and Susan Hale peeked out. She had her long undulated hair twirled into a bun and she wore casual trousers and a beige sweater. She blinked in confusion, evidently not expecting us.

"Jasper? Bella? You okay?" Her eyes darted from Jasper to myself, taking in our urgent expressions.

"Mom, we need to speak with Carlisle and Esme. It's urgent. Are they here?"

"Yes of course." She stood aside, opening the door wider. Jasper towed me along, straight into the cavernous entrance hall. Carlisle was on his way down the grand, curving staircase when he spotted us. He hurried down the beige carpeted steps.

"Bella, is everything okay?"

"I...I think so. We're not interrupting a meeting are we?" The last thing I wanted was to disturb the mentors over something that could quite possibly have just been a pretty intense nightmare.

"Not at all; Susan and Lucas were just visiting. Are you alright? What's going on?" He stopped and grasped my shoulders gently. I wasn't particularly good at hiding things from anyone; Carlisle could probably tell the minute he saw me that something was wrong.

I looked to Jasper for help, unsure of how to start. He nodded and turned to Carlisle. "We think Bella may have had a vision." For a brief moment, Carlisle froze, his face tensed. _Oh shit_. It was serious. Then he finally composed himself.

"Let's take a seat." He led me through the house to the living room where Esme and Lucas were seated in one of the large cream sofas by the fireplace. As we entered they both rose, immediately reading the new tension in the air. Carlisle mumbled something inaudible to them and they both mirrored his tense expression before sinking slowly back into the sofa. I let Carlisle guide me to an empty seat and fell back into the leather. Jasper sat at the arm of the chair, his hand on my shoulder. It was comforting to know he actually believed me. Any other person would have thought I'd just had too much to drink.

"Go ahead Bella," Carlisle prompted patiently.

I sighed heavily. _Well shit. Here goes to nothing. _"I was on my way to Alice and Jasper's," I began, praying that I wasn't about to make a complete fool of myself. "When I heard someone call me. At first I thought it was just in my head...but then I _felt_ their breath at my neck. Something was _there_, I just know it." Carlisle said nothing, listening to my every word. I told him everything; the ruins of the ancient Castle, the silhouette of the sorcerer, the ruby on the staff...the fall of Pollentia. By the time I had finished explaining, I was shaking from head to toe; it had been like reliving it all over again. I felt Jasper squeeze my shoulder gently, reassuring me. I couldn't help but wonder what would have happened next if Jasper hadn't shaken me out of my trance...would the trespasser have revealed themselves? It was slightly frustrating to know that I would never really know whom they were; it could have been someone we knew.

Carlisle finally moved from his frozen stance beside me, his expression guarded. He stood up and turned to his wife, whom was watching anxiously from her seat. "Esme, could you double check our surveillance cameras. Lucas, give a heads up to the Night Guardians so they know what to look out for." Esme nodded and left the room promptly without a backwards glance. Lucas followed after her, winking at me fondly as he passed. I glanced up at Carlisle skeptically. _What was going on?_

"So was I right?" Jasper asked, breaking the silence. "Did Bella have a vision?"

"It's quite possible yes," Carlisle replied, pronouncing my worst fear. Great. Just great. Just what I needed to hear; Pollentia would fall into the hands of Sorcery again.

"Let me explain Bella," Carlisle continued, sensing I was at the brink of a panic attack. "You could have had a vision, we'll never know for certain. It's said that sometimes Prodigies are sent warnings, only in times of peril. If this is a warning, we can prevent it from happening. Andromeda had actually been warned herself, but hadn't taken heed on the vision. It led to her brother seizing control of Pollentia."

"Yes Jasper mentioned the story. My question is _how_ are we supposed to prevent it from happening? I never saw who the intruder was!"

"We'll double our security plans and be on our guard. I'll also send word to the scouting party for their hasty return. The search in the mountains can wait. We have to prioritise the protection of Pollentia."

I wanted to say more, but knew that for now that really _was_ the best we could do. I just hoped we'd have another warning soon, though perhaps not so realistic and painful this time.

"We should let the other Prodigies know," Jasper suggested, rising to his feet beside me.

Carlisle nodded in agreement. "Good idea. We have to be extra careful now; we've had the signs. Bella?" He turned to me, his patient eyes searching my face. I nodded solemnly, taking Jasper's outstretched hand and standing up. Carlisle smiled, lightly grasping my shoulders. "Stay strong Bella. Remember it's just a sign."

"A sign. Right."

Carlisle chuckled, following us to the front door. "Inform the others, then get some rest Bella. The stronger we all are, the quicker we can stop this from happening. It would be funny if it all turned out to a silly dream eh?"

I smiled, not wanting to remind him of the details, but there was no doubt about it in my mind now; I felt everything. It definitely hadn't been a dream; I was certain of that. No nightmare could have felt _that_ real.

"Jasper? Be careful out there alright?" his mother called as we left the house. I knew exactly why; it was pitch black outside, the moon hidden behind a thick layer of grey cloud. Danger could be lurking behind every corner we passed.

Jasper held my hand and made his way down the path. He remained silent throughout the walk, which was perfect for me; I needed time to mull over what had just happened. To the best of my knowledge, I had just had a vision, a _warning_ that Pollentia was in danger of being attacked. The attacker would be a sorcerer, or sorceress. Hell, there could have been more than one sorcerer involved for all I knew. Where the warning had come from was still a fucking mystery. I had no clue of when this danger was due to arrive, or how...nothing except that it would come if we didn't do something to prevent it, it would lead to the complete destruction of my beloved home.

_What the fuck was I supposed to do now?_

I must have begun to slow down, because Jasper stopped in his tracks and turned to me. "Bella? What's wrong?"

I couldn't say anything. I just couldn't. The horrific image of Pollentia in rubble was now well and truly fixed in mind, taunting me. I couldn't help but think to myself why out of all six of us, I was the one who had the vision. I already had enough on my plate. _Why did I have this to worry about as well?_

"Bella! Talk to me!"

_What could I say that he didn't already know?_ Reiterating the fact that we were now totally fucked was hardly going to help in any way whatsoever. Danger was coming to destroy us all; and we were totally at its mercy.

I felt myself sway and Jasper grabbed for me just as I began to fall. "Shit! Bella honey, it's okay. Take deep breaths..." His face was a blur above me as he cradled me in his arms. I could hear him mumbling on- something along the lines of "everything's going to be fine," but that was bullshit. I had just witnessed with my own eyes the fall of Pollentia. _How the fuck did that make us 'fine'?_ All the villagers were in mortal peril.

"Bella, come on, you need to stand up..."

"The villagers..."

"I...what?"

"The villagers. They can't stay here now. They need to leave. Evacuate. We should tell Carlisle to send orders round-"

"I don't think it will come to that Bella," Jasper interceded, still struggling to keep me steady on my feet. "Bella, come on; you're not even trying-"

"What about the Castle?" I whimpered, peering over my shoulder in hope to see the magnificent building behind me.

"We'll protect it," Jasper said firmly.

"But..._how_?"

"We will Bella. We always do."

I closed my eyes, unable to hold back my fears anymore. "You didn't see the place, Jasper. It was in _complete_ ruins. If something or someone can destruct Pollentia that badly, then we are _no match_ for them."

"You don't know that Bella. We're strong together. And now that we know what's coming, we can prepare for it." I suddenly pushed back from him, finding my feet. He just didn't get how serious this was.

"PREPARE FOR WHAT?!" I screamed, tears clouding my vision. I angrily rubbed at my eyes, frustrated with Jasper for not understanding. Most of all, I was frustrated at _myself_; for failing in protecting the people of Pollentia. "WE. KNOW. NOTHING!"

Jasper stared at me, eyes wide as my screams changed to sobs. He leaned forwards but I stumbled back, wanting him to understand.

"We have no lead, Jasper!" I whimpered. "All we know is that a shitload of danger is coming our way and I will fail to protect the elements from sorcery!" I paused, taking in my own words. I was going to fail. This whole thing was going to be _my fault_. After all, who was meant the leader of the Prodigies and ambassador to our people?

_Me._

I gasped and the tears began to flow. With my head in my hands, I cried my heart out. I was going to be the reason for Pollentia's annihilation. I had to keep my promise. To my people.

_All my fault..._

"Bella..._enough_." Jasper growling voice ceased my tears immediately. It wasn't just the anger in his voice that had stopped me mid-action; it the _passion_ and _determination_ that rang right through me.

Jasper's eyes were glistening with a powerful grey glow. It was almost frightening, except I knew that would never hurt me.

"Now you listen to me Isabella," he snarled, clutching my shoulders. Any tighter and it would have hurt. I remained silent, not daring to interrupt when he was this intent. "You are the bravest, most extraordinary woman I've ever met. But right now, you're starting to piss me off. Your duty is to protect this city; and that means you have to give _every cell in your body_ to ensure this city survives. I don't give a fuck if the entire fucking _planet_ turns against us; we won't back down. We're destined to protect them. We _cannot_ fail. Do you understand?"

I nodded, completely speechless at the sudden burning rage and passion that poured straight out from Jasper's very pores. He was right. Of course he was. We were the only ones who could stand a chance against whatever was coming for us. If we lost hope and had no faith, Pollentia would surely fall.

"You'd better. Because we're counting on you our leader to stay strong. You have no choice but to stay strong. For Pollentia's sake."

"I know." And I truly did. I'd sworn an oath; I would be damned if I let any fucking sorcerer take over Pollentia. I stared into the piercing eyes of my loyal friend, more grateful to him than ever before. "Thank you."

I watched as his eyes slowly dimmed and returned to their natural, warm hazel brown. He sighed heavily, his shoulders relaxing. He stepped forwards and I welcomed his touch, opening my arms to him. He wrapped his arms around me, hugging tightly. I buried my face into his chest, wishing more than anything he could read my mind. I literally couldn't put into words how much I appreciated him being there for me. For believing in me.

_Would Edward have done the same...?_

I froze at the thought. There I went again; comparing the two of them. As if there was an actual debate in my mind whom I was supposed to be with. Edward was _mine_. I had no doubt he would have been there for me, just like Jasper had.

Jasper pushed me back to peer into my eyes with an attentive gaze. Edward's eyes were gorgeous; piercing blue that always held me in a trance whenever I looked into them. Jasper's weren't as piercing, but there was a sort of comforting warmth in the hazel brown, that made me want to stare on and on...

_And again? Seriously Bella. Know. Your. Place._

Jasper frowned slightly, sensing my discomfort. "Is something wrong?"

I rolled my eyes, knowing he was the last person I should explain my present sentiments to. "Someone up there seriously has it in for me." _And is starting to SERIOUSLY piss me off._

Jasper chuckled, running a hand through his sleek, blonde hair as we began to walk along the path again. "You're something else you know that?"

"We aim to please."

"_Do_ you?" he waggled his eyebrows, smiling wryly.

"Jasper Hale!" I chided, unable to hold back the giggles. I slapped at his chest, tripping over my feet as I lunged forwards. Jasper caught me in a flash. I gasped, composing myself from the sudden fall. Yeesh, I seriously needed to rest soon. All this vision shit was clearly tiring me out.

"I didn't take you for a clumsy person Bells," Jasper teased as I took deep breaths.

I peered up to glare at him. "For your information-" I stopped mid-speech. Holy shit...we were so close. Practically nose to nose. I could feel his warm breath against my lips, his gaze fixating, holding me there.

_Stop Bella. Move back._

Neither of us moved. It was like time had frozen completely. All I could hear was his gentle sighs and the tranquil rhythm of his heart. Nothing to distract me. Nothing to divert me...from what I knew was going to happen.

I felt my heart accelerate as Jasper slowly began to move closer. I remained completely frozen on the spot, a mass of thoughts flowing through my mind like sparks.

_He's going to kiss you..._

_Let him...maybe it will be good for you..._

_MOVE...BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!_

_Think of Edward..._

_Edward..._

I jumped as Jasper's hand wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer still. "Jasper-" Too late. With a sudden gasp of breath, he broke the distance between us. My eyes widened as his soft lips pressed against mine. It was surprisingly gentle, considering he'd practically lunged at me. I held still, too scared to move. I didn't want to move away, in fear that I would hurt his feelings. At the same time, I pictured how Edward would feel if he ever found out. He would be beyond hurt.

Luckily, it was over in a matter of seconds. Before I even had the chance to push away, Jasper's lips parted from my own. He stepped back, still grasping my arms in his long, slender hands. I felt completely numb, unsure of what to do or say to break the obvious tension between us.

Jasper gazed over me, full of emotion I could not return. I just couldn't. I watched in dismay as his face began to drop and the lust in his eyes was replaced by remorse. _Oh shit. What had I done?_

"You guys? What the fuck is going on? Are you coming in?" I jumped and turned to the sound of the irritated voice. Alice stood opposite us, hands on hips, the front door wide open. _When the hell had we arrived?_

"Yeah, we'll be right in Alice," I replied, glancing over to Jasper quickly before hurrying inside. His troubled façade had been replaced by a blank expression; completely unreadable. I guess he didn't want Alice to figure out what had happened either. I made a mental note to have a quick word with him alone later. I had to explain myself.

"So what gives?" Alice exclaimed, leading us through their house to her studio, where on an elevated platform in the centre of the room, an array of dresses and garments had been laid out. Somehow I wasn't sorry that I'd missed the chance of trying them all on. "I make an effort to order all the outfits out categorically, only to get a call from Jasper to say you weren't coming and were on your way to Dad's! I've been waiting for ages, with no call or heads-up whatsoever...it's now almost eleven I still know _fuck all_ of what in the name of Andromeda is going on!"

I sighed heavily, feeling Jasper's gaze on my back as I followed Alice towards the stage.

"Alice-" I began. She waved me off impatiently, delving through the garments.

"Nevermind, nevermind! I'll just pick out the essential ones..._shit they're all essential!_"

"Um Alice-"

"Okay maybe I'll just get you to try the evening garments on first. I have to send the final designs in tomorrow-"

"_Alice_." Jasper's sharp tone finally stopped her in mid-action. She glanced up at us both, frowning questioningly. _I wonder how tired and worn out I looked?_

"Something's come up Alice," I said simply. "Something bad."

Her eyes widened, darting from each of us in turn. "What-"

"I'll explain once everyone's here," I interceded, risking a glance at Jasper. His expression gave nothing away; eyes blank and fathomless. _Was he still upset? How did he expect I would react? Did he think I would just forget about Edward?_

_Keep your priorities in check Bella..._

Right. Meeting first. Then chat with Jasper. That problem could wait a little longer. The possible threat to Pollentia could not.

"Jasper?" I prompted, desperately trying to convey the message with my stare. I waited patiently, till he finally nodded in reply. He understood.

He turned to still-confused Alice. "Call the other prodigies Alice. It's time we had a meeting of our own."

**A/N: DONE! Woop hope you enjoyed that. My hugest apologies for the delay of this one. But I have a laptop of my own now, so if the next one is delayed (WHICH IT WON'T) I won't have a damn excuse. -_-**

**Thanks for your patience and once again thanks so much for your support and reviews.**

**More Jasper and Bella to come don't you worry.**

**Love y'all!**

**Cherry xxx**

*eternal roses- roses specifically found in Pollentia. Similar to evergreen trees, their petals never fell and remained their luscious colour all year round.


End file.
